Le Coeur des Ténèbres
by Nelio
Summary: Fanfiction Sora-Oka. Cette prépublication sera normalement suivie de la publi' définitive sur WattPad avec illustrations et peut-être une vidéo. Si la fanfic a du succès je ferai sa suite - encore plus cool que cette 1ere partie : Sora fait un séjour spécial au Japon, à Akademi High, et se retrouve plongé dans une sombre affaire paranormale... venez redécouvrir Yandere Simulator.
1. Sora à Akademi High

_[illustration principale de Better Than Good ! ]_

_Bonjour ! Si vous tombez là-dessus c'est soit que vous venez du discord dédié de cette fanfiction (salut les potos !) soit que vous êtes tombés ici complètement par hasard. Si c'est l'option 2; sachez que cette fanfiction a pour but d'être publiée sur WattPad avec ses illustrations personnelles et même peut-être sa vidéo d'introduction. (si à l'heure où vous lisez ces lignes la fanfiction est in-progress: c'est encore trop tôt, donc vous pouvez tout aussi bien la lire ici pour le moment). Il s'agit ici d'une prépublication pour ses tout premiers fans afin d'avoir de derniers avis avant sa publication.  
A l'origine il s'agissait d'une fanfiction discord dont chaque partie faisait maximum 2000 caractères (c'est très court !) cette version condensée de l'histoire est toujours disponible sur son propre serveur, si ça intéresse des gens j'essayerai de mettre le lien ici._

_Bref ! Je veillerai à (ne pas oublier de dire) à chaque fin de chapitre quelle sera l'illustration que je souhaite lui faire, donc à vous de dire si possible à chaque chapitre :_

_\- ce qui vous a plut/déplu dans le chapitre ou plus important ce que vous auriez aimé voir en plus (car tant que c'est pas sur wattpad, je peux encore retoucher)_

_\- la scène du chapitre que vous voudriez voir en illustration_

_Voilà ! Vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre pour apprécier cette fanfic que de connaître un peu Sora et Yandere Simulator !_

* * *

_**Le Cœur des Ténèbres**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Sora à Akademi High**

* * *

Le couloir était désert et silencieux. Plus que deux minutes avant le début des cours. Sora inspira longuement.

« Ruto ?… »

Oka Ruto leva les yeux, surprise. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. « Salut…

– La forme ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête, polie.  
Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?… » se risqua-t-il enfin à demander.

Après tout, Sora et elle s'étaient rapprochés au fil des jours.  
Dès qu'il avait rencontrée la chef du club occulte, Sora l'avait trouvée… intrigante. Et si timide ! Ça l'avait rassuré de voir quelqu'un qui pouvait être aussi mal-à-l'aise que lui avec des inconnus. Tous les autres élèves étaient si extravertis…

Ils s'étaient croisés à de multiples reprises, si bien qu'elle avait fini par le présenter au reste du club occulte. Ses camarades s'étaient montrés très réservés au début, mais Sora avait ce petit quelque chose qui attirait la sympathie. En fait, il ne les avait jamais jugés. Alors les occultistes s'étaient habitués à lui. Oka s'était surprise à l'apprécier de plus en plus. On pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient amis. Au début, Sora avait espéré pouvoir apporter un peu de joie à cette jeune fille craintive. Maintenant, il souhaitait pouvoir l'aider.

« Ce n'est rien… chuchota-t-elle, regardant ses pieds avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

– Ne dis pas que c'est rien, Ruto… »

Il ne l'appelait toujours pas par son prénom. Il avait appris qu'au Japon, cela ne se faisait qu'entre proches amis. Eux ne se connaissaient que depuis deux semaines.

« J'ai essayé de leur parler, raconta-t-il, mais ils évitent tout le monde. Même moi… bon après, on se connaît pas beaucoup encore… » avoua-t-il avec un sourire penaud.

Mais Oka regardait ailleurs, toujours soucieuse.

« Ruto, ce n'est pas forcément toi qu'ils fuient.

– Mais pourquoi ils refusent de me parler ? Et comment ils se sont fait ça ?… »

Sora ne dit rien, impuissant. Le mystère était entier.

Pourquoi du jour au lendemain tous les membres du club s'étaient-ils mis à dissimuler leur œil droit ? Pourquoi cessaient-ils de venir au club occulte qu'ils affectionnaient tant ? Un lieu qu'ils qualifiaient auparavant de refuge…

Depuis qu'ils avaient coupé les ponts avec Oka, des rumeurs racontaient qu'elle aurait profité d'eux pour exécuter un rituel sordide, qu'elle les aurait maltraités… certains s'en donnait à cœur joie sur les réseaux sociaux, et même si les rumeurs étaient disproportionnées, au rythme où allaient les choses, toute l'école finirait bientôt par croire qu'Oka était une psychopathe.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sora. Je trouverai ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je les aiderai. C'est ce que font les chefs de club ! » dit-elle avec malice et courage. « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… et merci. »

Sora sourit affectueusement et la regarda partir, impuissant.

**··· ··· **✪** ··· ···**

Il avait assisté aux cours de l'après-midi sans réussir à chasser Oka de son esprit. La leçon venait de s'achever, leur enseignante effaçait le tableau. Il se retourna vers le fond de la classe et regarda une chaise vide. Oka avait raté quelques cours en début d'année, la conseillère d'orientation lui avait accordé le droit d'en sécher d'autres pour réviser à la bibliothèque, mais maintenant c'était peut-être devenu une solution de secours pour se cacher de ses camarades de classe…

« Tiens ? Elle est pas venue, Ruto ? » s'interrogea Musume.

Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, alors. Zamerota, un gars pas très causant du club de sport, se retourna pour voir, même s'il n'avait pas l'air franchement intéressé. Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est marrant comme elle sèche les cours sans être punie, elle… souligna Musume.

– On s'en tape, grogna Taku, concentré son jeu-vidéo. Elle a qu'à quitter l'école si elle est pas au niveau. »

Musume rit, comme si elle était ravie de sa réponse et Sora entendait cela sans oser en placer une, dépité. Déjà même dans les élèves de sa classe, personne n'était particulièrement tendre avec Oka sur les réseaux sociaux, alors il n'avait pas besoin d'une démonstration…

« Moi j'aime autant qu'elle se fasse virer, elle et son club à la con, ajouta Musume alors que Taku lâchait un simple "hm" vaguement approbateur. Sérieusement, je vois même pas pourquoi ils ont été autorisés à le créer !

– Parce qu'elle a su défendre son projet ? » grommela Zametora qui semblait juste en avoir assez de l'entendre parler près de lui.

« T'appelle ça un projet, toi ?!

– J'appelle ça rien du tout, c'est toi qu'en fait une affaire d'état.

– T'as qu'à te plaindre à la conseillère d'orientation si elle te gêne tant que ça, ajouta Taku, toujours sur son jeu mais visiblement attentif à la conversation.

– Ah bon, tu crois ?! s'éclaira-t-elle d'espoir.

– Pourquoi pas, approuva Zametora. C'est pas comme si elle était intouchable… »

Pour écouter sans les regarder, Sora s'était mis de côté mais face à aussi peu de décence, il ferma les yeux et leva la tête vers le plafond, essayant de ne pas penser à une voiture qui roulerait sur des gens.

« Quoi, t'as un problème ? »

Et évidemment il n'avait pas été assez discret pour ne pas se faire repérer par l'athlète. Mince. Gêné, il voulu s'esquiver : « Non, rien, rien, j'écoutais pas.

– Mais si, vas-y, crache ta pastille, non ? Profites-en, t'as le gadget à deux-cent mille balles… » dit Zamerota en désignant l'oreillette traductrice de Sora – nous y reviendrons plus tard.  
Sinon, en vrai, Sora n'aimait pas ce type.

« Bah en fait je sais pas, t'es pas au courant qu'au Japon, c'est à cause de ce genre de conneries qu'il y a autant de suicides à l'école ? »

Et il regretta immédiatement. Vraiment. Pire idée. Zametora haussa les sourcils, surpris mais pas pour longtemps, tandis qu'une autre voix s'invita dans le débat :

« Ah parce que la France a des leçons à donner au Japon là-dessus ? »

Oh bon sang, le chef du club de science, celui qui avait vraisemblablement un QI de 1985, comme la date de naissance de Bobby ! Donc là, c'était parti pour être sa pire journée, c'est ça ?  
Et comme sa bouche avait décidé de faire sa vie sans son autorisation, il s'entendit répondre sans pouvoir s'en empêcher : « Ah parce que comme la France le fait aussi, c'est devenu légal du coup ? »

Kusha, le chef du club de science donc, fit la moue et hocha la tête : « _Touché_ », dit-il en français avec un léger accent oriental, recommençant à bidouiller son gadget.

« Mais pourquoi tu viens nous emmerder avec ça en fait ? reprit Zametora.

– C'est vous qui parlez de virer Ruto…

– J'ai jamais dit ça…

– Ouais, t'as juste approuvé, grosse différence.

– Tu sais Sora, dit Musume avec toute la gentillesse dont elle était capable, Ruto, c'est une fille vraiment…

– Vraiment quoi ?

– Ben, tu vois, quoi…

– Non, je vois pas.

– Laisse tomber, il la kiffe, railla Zametora.

– T'as que ça en réserve ?! rétorqua Sora en essayant de ne pas rougir.

– Mais c'est quoi ton problème aussi ?! dit-il en montant le ton, commençant à attirer l'attention.

– J'ai pas de problème, je peux juste pas entendre des trucs pareils sans que ça me soûle.

– Ah ouais ? Ben tu pourrais peut-être éviter de te mêler des conversations des gens ?!

– Mais _quoi ?!_ C'est _toi _qui m'a demandé mon avis !…

– Hé, hé, détendez-vous les gars ! »

Sora vit Budo s'approcher avec un air de médiateur. « Je suis sûr que vous vous prenez la tête pour rien ! Vous bouffez pas !

– Va lui dire ça à lui, lâcha Zametora.

– Excuse-moi de pas tolérer quand des gens se font harceler… marmonna Sora en se retournant vers son bureau alors que Zametora se levait presque de sa chaise :

– Quoi ? Attends quoi ?! Tu dis que je harcèle des gens ?!

– J'ai jamais dit ça… »

Et il réalisa une seconde après qu'il l'avait dit avec froideur, et non pas juste avec indifférence pour couper court à la dispute, non, il avait reprit exactement la phrase de Zametora, comme si au fond il voulait l'énerver. Zametora s'était mis debout, furieux, retenu par Budo.

« Non mais si c'est vraiment juste pour Ruto, vous voudriez pas plutôt régler ça dehors ? proposa le chef du club de sciences.

– Arrête Kusha, t'es pas drôle, rétorqua Budo.

– Tout ça pour une dingue en plus, tout le monde s'en fout…

– Ok c'est bon, lâcha Sora en ramassant son sac.

– Où tu vas ? demandèrent en même temps Tarô et Budo, dépités.

– Chez moi.

– De toute façon vous soûlez à crier au harcèlement ! s'écria Zametora; dans la vie si tu veux pas te faire harceler t'as qu'à te défendre, sinon c'est que tu l'as cherché, c'est tout ! »

Sora avait fait à peine quelques pas pour rejoindre la porte qu'il se figea, inspirant longuement et crispant ses épaules avant de les redescendre, se retournant vers Zametora avec un air absolument furieux que toute la classe pouvait dévisager :

« C'est vraiment à cause de ce genre de _**conneries**_ que je peux détester l'école. »

Et il sortit immédiatement. Sous les yeux de sa classe et de leur enseignante.

**··· ··· **✪** ··· ···**

Sora s'étala sur son lit, déprimé, après avoir lâché son sac par terre. La coutume au Japon était de retirer ses chaussures avant d'entrer, il l'avait encore oubliée : en poussant chaussure contre chaussure, il s'en débarrassa sans se lever, les laissant tomber par terre au pied du lit.

La chambre était d'une taille raisonnable et parfaitement équipée pour un youtubeur. Et pourtant, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à reprendre les vidéos, ce soir. Ce qui s'ajouta à son sentiment de défaite générale.

Pour replacer les choses dans leur contexte : quelques mois plus tôt : la Saikou Corporation l'avait contacté pour lui proposer un partenariat.

En gros : Sora était embarqué pour un séjour d'un peu plus d'un mois au Japon, alors qu'il ne parlait pas un broc de japonais (à part un « nani » à l'occasion) tandis que l'entreprise lui fournissait un traducteur automatique : le SaiKom, prototype déjà très abouti de traducteur instantané; il se posait comme une oreillette, filmait et écoutait tout ce qu'entendait et regardait son utilisateur, utilisant à la fois les mots et le langage gestuel de l'interlocuteur pour tout traduire, allant même jusqu'à interpréter le second degré ou le sarcasme.  
Il imitait même les voix. Sora entendait chaque japonais avec une voix française similaire.

Et pour ne rien laisser au hasard : ils lui avaient loué une maison, fourni du matériel haut de gamme pour tourner ses vidéos qui, de plus : étaient toutes sponsorisées le temps du séjour. Tout le défi était de suivre des cours un mois dans une école de haute volée afin de mettre le SaiKom à l'épreuve, et de prouver au monde entier que Saikou pouvait faire survivre un youtubeur ainsi que sa chaîne, même s'il était à l'autre bout du globe, et lui permettre d'assister à des cours dans une prestigieuse école.

Et Sora s'en était sorti jusque-là. Même si c'était épuisant. Les élèves d'Akademi High avaient été adorables avec lui. Tarô Yamada, assis à côté de lui en classe, était toujours disponible pour répondre à ses questions ou l'orienter dans l'école ou même la ville.

Quand les élèves avaient appris qu'il se faisait appeler Sora sur youtube, ils avaient aussitôt adopté ce surnom comme s'il s'agissait de son prénom, considérant qu'il était plus simple à prononcer et à retenir que Maxime. Et maintenant…

Lui qui avait appris tant de choses à éviter pour ne pas heurter les nippons, il venait de faire une scène devant sa classe. Purée. Bonjour l'angoisse. Déjà qu'il ne s'imposait pas devant les gens, qu'il avait une timidité de dingue devant des étrangers, et la prof ! Bon sang même la prof était là et l'avait vu ! Il venait de donner exactement l'inverse de l'image qu'il souhaitait montrer. Il les avait pratiquement insultés en partant.

Il broya du noir un bon moment avant de se lever et de préparer des excuses pour le lendemain. Non pas qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait dit, mais plutôt la façon dont il l'avait dit. Il détestait ce que subissait Oka actuellement et l'école était en partie fautive : une partie des élèves s'amusaient avec son image et tous les autres laissaient faire.

Mais il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de ses camarades de classe non plus.

**··· ··· **** ··· ···**

Le lendemain, Sora faillit arriver en retard. Devoir marcher à pas rapides dans les couloirs déserts le mettait encore plus mal-à-l'aise : il savait que toute la classe allait le regarder quand il entrerait. Et alors qu'il approchait enfin de la porte close de sa salle de classe; sans prévenir, celle-ci s'ouvrit alors que sa professeure sortait, le repérant immédiatement. Comme si elle l'avait entendu arriver.

« Ah, Sora ! » entendit-il avant quelques mots de japonais que le SaiKom traduisit en : « j'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas ! » pendant qu'il sentait son stress monter en flèche.

« Oui, pardon, j'ai… j'ai perdu du temps ce matin…

– Ce n'est pas grave, le cours n'a pas commencé, tu es à l'heure ! » le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire aimable, ce qui, quelque part, n'aidait pas non plus à le calmer, même si il voyait bien que son enseignante n'était visiblement pas en colère pour la veille. Elle continua : « Sinon, à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier… »

Il ferma les yeux : « Je suis désolé. »

En les rouvrant, il vit son air interrogatif. Il développa : « Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai… je me suis complètement laissé emporter, et… vraiment, j'ai regretté dès que j'ai commencé à parler et après j'ai paniqué. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais prévu de faire des excuses à toute la classe dès ce matin…

– Calme toi ! le coupa-t-elle d'un ton rassurant en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, le faisant réaliser à quel point il s'était tendu et avait parlé de manière précipitée. Je ne suis pas là pour te punir ou t'empêcher d'assister au cours ! Sora, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te remercier hier, tu es parti trop vite.

– Hein ? Pardon ?

– Écoute, la situation de Ruto-chan ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi. C'est vrai qu'hier votre discussion a pris de l'ampleur mais la raison était bonne, en soi, et je pense sincèrement que tous les élèves ont parfois besoin d'un électrochoc, ou au moins d'une petite remise en perspective, voire d'une remise en question. Donc ne t'en fais pas, tu es toujours le bienvenu dans mon cours et dans cette école. S'il te plaît, continue de venir en classe. J'ai prévu de prendre un quart d'heure en début de cours pour discuter de tout ça avec le reste des élèves pour qu'on mette les choses à plat.

– Ah, moi j'ai préparé des excuses, en fait.

– Ah bon ? Mais tu n'es pas obligé…

– Si si, je regrette vraiment la façon dont ça s'est passé, donc ça va être gênant sur le moment, mais si je le fais pas ça risque d'être pire.

– Bon, d'accord, comme tu veux… » accepta-t-elle tout en l'invitant à entrer.

Et il se décida à passer la porte, tout en reconnaissant qu'il existait un autre Maxime en lui, qui l'insultait de se mettre une pression pareille, et qui promettait de lui coller une crise cardiaque un de ces jours.

Le bruit de la classe baissa presque d'un coup quand il apparût, les regards lui ajoutant encore plus de pression. Il en aurait presque perdu tout son vocabulaire mais il arrivait encore à faire bonne figure.

Il regretta de s'être éclairci la gorge en voyant que plus personne ne parla après ce bruit.

« Alors… bonjour… je vais essayer de pas prendre trop de temps… »

Il tourna la tête en entendant l'enseignante fermer la porte derrière eux et aller à son pupitre. Il remit machinalement la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule et continua un peu plus naturellement, essayant de ne pas trop penser aux regards fixés sur lui.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être emporté hier. Je vous ai tous déjà raconté à quel point on râle, en France, ben voilà, ça ressemble à ça… » dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse auquel Taro répondit aussitôt pour l'encourager. « On ne fait plus attention à ce qu'on dit… je suis désolé d'avoir fait une scène. »

Il s'arrêta une seconde pour continuer avec une voix plus distincte :

« En tant que youtubeur, j'ai beaucoup appris de ma communauté. Ils sont pour la plupart au collège, quelques-uns au lycée, et une grosse partie d'entre eux a déjà vécu du harcèlement scolaire, et c'est juste… déprimant de voir à quel point rien ne bouge, une fois que ça s'est mis en place. C'est pour ça que je ne plaisante jamais avec ça. Hier, c'est venu sur le tapis et je suis parti au quart de tour, mais c'était clairement pas une raison de vous parler comme ça. Je veux juste éviter de laisser ce genre de chose arriver quand je peux l'empêcher, mais jamais en vous manquant de respect. »

Et à la grande surprise de ses camarades, il retira son SaiKom le temps d'une inclination japonaise pendant laquelle il récita la formule d'excuse qu'il avait apprise par cœur, dans leur langue. C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait en japonais de lui-même devant eux.

Il ne fit pas attention à leur réaction médusée pendant qu'il se redressait et remettait le SaiKom en place, en ajoutant vers l'enseignante d'une voix hésitante « Voilà, en espérant que j'ai pas dit un truc du genre "pâtes au saumon", parce que vu mon accent… »

Elle rit volontiers en l'entendant, mais la classe, non.  
Juste après que Tarô ai commencé : tout le monde s'était mis à l'applaudir.  
Sora ne savait plus du tout où se mettre, donc après avoir eu l'air le plus embarrassé du monde, il regarda à nouveau l'enseignante en pointant sa chaise : « Je vais m'asseoir, du coup ? »

Elle hocha la tête mais Budo s'était levé en protestant lui demandant d'attendre alors qu'il dépliait une feuille, la classe le regardant faire avec de grands sourires en ralentissant les applaudissement.

« _Eto… Bonjour Sora. »_

Sora fit les yeux ronds. Est-ce que Budo lisait une lettre en français ?!  
(oui. Totalement.)

« _Après concertation : toute la classe 3-2 souhaitait t'écrire une lettre pour répondre à ce que tu nous a fait remarquer hier soir. _»

Ouh-là. Non pas que Sora s'inquiétait de ce qu'ils allaient dire, mais très franchement ? Le pauvre Budo se donnait un mal de chien pour articuler son Français. C'était touchant.

« _En t'écoutant te rebeller sur la situation, nous nous sommes demandés s'il n'y avait pas un véritable problème en ce moment. Parce que tout le monde savait qu'il y avait bien quelque chose, mais que ce n'était le souci__de personne. Tout le monde pensait "ça ne me concerne pas" ou "je ne fais rien de mal". Alors après être rentrés chez nous, nous nous sommes encore concertés et c'est justement en passant par les réseaux sociaux que nous avons étés forcés de voir qu'il y avait vraiment un problème. Quand chacun a mis__en commun ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il avait déjà dit, ou ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, nous avons tous compris que nous étions finalement tous responsables de ce qui était en train de se mettre en place. Mais que nous avions aussi tous le pouvoir d'empêcher que ça ne devienne grave. Alors on s'est dit "qui est dispensé de le faire ? Personne"._

_Donc, Sora, nous… »_

Les élèves étaient devenus de plus en plus enthousiastes mais Budo bloqua pour de bon à ce stade, la tête penchée sur le côté, et quand ils le pressèrent de finir : Budo s'exclama en disant quelque chose comme quoi ils n'avaient qu'à avoir tiré quelqu'un d'autre au sort pour galérer sur la lettre. Taro se leva immédiatement pour lui venir en aide et termina la lecture à sa place, applaudi brièvement par quelques élèves :

« _Nous__t'écrivons cette lettre pour te remercier parce que tu nous a permis de ne pas faire partie de quelque chose qui ne nous ressemble pas. Alors merci beaucoup ! »_

Et toute la classe applaudit, fière de leur initiative de groupe. Bon sang, songea Sora, ça avait dû beaucoup cogiter hier soir sur facebook ! Peut-être qu'ils avaient enfin daigné constater le nombre de publications et de commentaires dont Oka était l'objet ? Sans doute. Budo exhorta Zametora à dire un mot et celui-ci roula des yeux « Je suis désolé pour hier, je le referai plus. » Puis il lâcha un sourire plus sincère : « Et je dis pas ça parce que Budo a promis de me mettre une droite si je le faisais pas ! »

La classe éclata de rire. Et l'enseignante, ravie de voir sa classe faire preuve d'autant de maturité, demanda avec un grand sourire en regardant au fond de la salle : « Alors, Ruto ? Tu veux dire un mot toi aussi ? »

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir qu'Oka était presque entièrement cachée derrière son cahier de cours, en train de mourir de timidité. Elle couina ensuite dans le silence magistral un « merci beaucoup » qui fit rire encore plus le reste de la classe.

Quand Sora pu s'asseoir, Tarô l'invita à aller sur le facebook de l'école pendant que leur enseignante préparait le début du cours. Sora y découvrit les initiatives de la classe 3-2 pour défendre leur camarade sur chaque publication douteuse, la veille au soir. Même Tarô avait participé et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se défendait mal. Comme Budo. Ce qui était plus surprenant, c'était Zametora, dont les réponses étaient si cinglantes que c'en étaient des punchlines. Clairement, il valait mieux l'avoir comme ami, celui-là.

Et voilà. Finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

* * *

Et voilà ! Comme vous le voyez, les potos, une énorme scène est venue se greffer à la partie 1 originelle ! Je vous rassure ça ne sera sans doute pas toujours comme ça. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?

Pour ce qui est de l'illustration (j'avais encore oublié) je compte garder la première que j'ai déjà dessinée, où l'on voit Sora et Oka discuter dans un couloir désert. Ils sont choux. Par contre je combats avec mon cerveau pour savoir si Sora doit garder sa barbe alors que je le dessine en manga... c'est cornélien. Vraiment. Pis la moustache en plus, le gars me facilite pas la tâche !

Je vais essayer de ne pas laisser traîner trop de temps entre la publication de chaque chapitre mais en ce moment ce n'est pas tout à fait simple (comme toujours) n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot, ça fait toujours plus plaisir que rien du tout ! Salut !


	2. La Capture

Salut ! Je viens de dévorer une fiction audio et celle-ci a ravivé mon envie de faire moi-même la lecture d'une de mes fanfictions. Celle-ci s'y prêterait très bien. Si jamais ça marche, alors je ferai peut-être une version audio de cette fanfiction que je posterai sur YouTube ! En plus du coup ça justifie totalement que je fasse un "générique": je pourrais en mettre une version abrégée au début de chaque lecture de chapitre, comment ce serait kiffant !  
Mais bon pour l'instant soyons réalistes j'ai déjà assez de pain sur la planche comme ça.  
Ceci dit, les coupaings discord, je pense trèèèès fortement inclure vos noms dans le générique (un générique sans noms, ça fait pas très générique… et vu qu'il n'y a que « moi », l'emprunt que je ferais de la musique et de "Sora", ca sera très court, heh!) remarquez si j'ai des lecteurs assidus sur ffnet, ça pourrait aussi gonfler la liste, lol !

Mais passons.

Je pense aussi que plus tard : je relirait le chapitre 1 et essayerai de le rendre plus rapide. Il ralentit trop l'action, je pense. De nos jour il faut savoir accrocher son public en un éclair ! Là, l'altercation à l'école ralentit plus l'action qu'autre chose, j'ai peur que ça soit plus pénalisant qu'autre chose.

Bon, j'ai assez digressé !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La Capture**

* * *

« C'était vraiment… gentil. » minauda Oka d'une petite voix à la fin des cours du matin, lorsque Sora vint à sa table, au fond de la classe.

« Oh, c'est rien, c'était… j'ai fait un peu n'importe quoi, j'ai juste rattrapé le coup derrière !

– N'empêche, dit-elle en regardant son téléphone : ça a vraiment bien marché… »

Elle n'avait jamais vécu une telle vague de soutien. Elle qui avait arrêté d'écrire sur les réseaux sociaux depuis l'incident, qui avait vu une vague de commentaires désagréables en réponse à chacun de ceux qu'elle avait écrit avant l'incident, voir toute sa classe se liguer contre ses détracteurs était… Vivifiant.

Son téléphone vibra ensuite dans sa main. « Hm ?… oh ! C'est Amai ! Elle m'a préparé un bento pour ce midi…

– Non, c'est vrai ?!

– Oui, ça fait partie de… »

Elle fit une moue gênée, faisant allusion au revirement de situation dont elle était l'objet. Elle se leva et prit ses affaires : « Je vais passer le prendre, on se retrouve dehors ? J'ai envie de manger sous le grand cerisier !

– Ça marche, j'arrive ! »

Le cerisier plutôt que le toit ou la cafétéria… ça se comprenait : sur l'heure de midi, c'était sûrement un des rares endroits tranquilles et en ce moment Oka avait besoin d'un peu d'espace. Il remonta les rangées au moment où Oka sortait par la porte du fond et où Musume et toute sa bande de lolita de l'espace (Sora ne savait pas comment appeler ce style autrement) entrait par l'autre porte. Moyennement intéressé par le cortège, il se concentra sur ses affaires comme le reste de la classe qui partait en n'ayant qu'une hâte : manger.

Et alors que la classe se vidait, le groupe de Ganguro entourait la table d'un élève à la traîne, qui fit comme s'il ne les voyait pas. Et lorsque l'enseignante elle-même quitta la classe, Musume revint du tableau où elle avait récupéré les deux effaceurs.

Sora leva la tête machinalement en entendant les gloussements de dindes du groupe de harpies, qui pointaient du doigt l'élève que Musume frappait à la tête avec les effaceurs plein de craie.

« Mais-hé ! HÉ ! »

Mais c'était pas possible de rigoler aussi fort non ?!

« Oh, MUSUME ! »

Et comme elle faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre, il n'avait pas attendu pour traverser la salle et lui attraper le poignet pour l'éloigner de… Shin. Le vice-président du club occulte.  
Le seul membre du club qui ne cachait pas son œil droit, même s'il se comportait avec autant de froideur que les autres devant Oka.

« Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais Sora ?

– Qu'est-ce que_ moi_ je fais ?! » Il croyait halluciner. « T'es pas sérieuse ?

– On fait rien de mal, minauda une de ses copines, on était juste en train de jouer ! Pas vrai, Shiiiin ? »

Sora jeta un œil à Shin dont les cheveux sombres étaient saupoudrés de craie comme une baguette pleine de farine. Il ne leva même pas la tête, regardant sa table alors qu'il fourrait ses affaires dans son sac pour partir plus vite. Mais l'une des filles laissa traîner sa jambe pour le faire tomber par terre et après un "oups", elles éclatèrent de rire à gorge déployée. Sora ne savait pas quoi dire pour les faire taire, étant enfin convaincu qu'elles étaient irrécupérables, et pas juste un peu stupides et superficielles. Il voulu aider Shin à ramasser les affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées depuis son sac ouvert, mais Shin repoussa sa main.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Sora ne compris même pas ce que les filles rétorquèrent à cette réponse agressive, mais il remarqua les nouvelles paires de pieds qui approchaient : Budo, qui ne se gêna pas pour aider Shin à récupérer ses cahiers – on ne repoussait pas Budo physiquement, ça ne fonctionnait pas dans ce sens-là – et Tarô, qui aida Sora à se relever.

« C'est quoi votre problème, les filles ? demanda-t-il sans aucune pression à la petite bande.

– Pourquoi, tu vois un problème, toi ? » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Pendant ce temps, Shin s'était relevé sans s'aider de Budo et quittait la salle à pas rapides, les cheveux et les épaules couvertes de craie, sous les rires des blondes. Budo lâcha alors avec une totale décontraction : « Pourquoi tu dis pas tout simplement la vérité sur Oka ?

– Hahaha… hein ? Quoi ?

– La vérité, ça te parle ? »

Ouh. Sora ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avalait sa salive en même temps que Musume. Budo était un gars vraiment sympa mais il avait aussi les capacités pour vous péter les bras sans transpirer, alors l'instinct de survie le plus élémentaire commandait de ne pas le faire avoir cette tête contrariée. Même seulement un petit peu.

« On peut savoir de quoi tu m'accuses ? le toisa-t-elle après avoir repris contenance, ce qui en soi était remarquable compte tenu de la pression que Budo pouvait imposer.

« Le problème Musume, c'est que toi et les autres vous êtes les premières à raconter des ragots sur Oka alors que tu savais très bien où était Oka le jour où le club Occulte a eu son… truc. Tu savais très bien que quoi qu'il ai pu se passer, Oka n'y était pour rien.

– Ah oui ? Première nouvelle ! Tu crois vraiment que je m'intéresse à cette fille ? Elle est flippante, c'est pas de ma faute si tout le monde le pense !

– Déjà tout le monde ne le pense pas. Ensuite, » il laissa Tarô montrer une image sur son téléphone : « Comment tu expliques ça ? »

Les filles et Sora virent sur l'écran une publication facebook de Midori, particulièrement fière de son score sur son jeu de téléphone. On pouvait voir à l'écran une créature et en arrière plan : le toit de l'école. Avec Oka, qui mangeait et révisait pour un contrôle à venir, seule pour rester concentrée et on distinguait aussi Musume cachée derrière un obstacle pour la filmer ou la prendre en photo. On pouvait même deviner une ou deux de ses amies dans les environs, sans doute pour guetter que personne ne venait les surprendre.  
Et l'image était datée.

– Et ça sert à rien de t'énerver, coupa Budo qui la voyait craquer : on va se contenter de montrer cette image aux prochains imbéciles qui trouveront drôle de persécuter Oka sur internet, parce que visiblement depuis que tu as lancé ces rumeurs stupides, ça amuse un peu trop de monde de la harceler. Maintenant si des gens remarquent aussi que tu te caches au fond de l'image pour prendre des photos sous un angle bizarre, on n'y sera pour rien. On vient juste avec le fair-play de te prévenir.

– Et on compte pas censurer : modifier la photo serait comme la falsifier. » conclu Tarô d'un air neutre.

_On récolte ce qu'on sème…_ songea Sora sans dire un mot, jubilant.  
Musume partit d'un seul coup, à la limite de courir, suivie presque aussitôt de sa bande qui allait sûrement se faire incendier de ne pas avoir correctement vérifié les alentours lorsqu'elle avait voulu prendre une photo compromettante d'Oka. Sora vit la main tendue de Tarô et tapa aussitôt dedans, heureux de s'être fait un ami pareil. Tarô n'était pas du genre à aller dans la confrontation pourtant, mais au moins il savait rester fidèle à lui-même et ses principes. Les voyant faire, Budo tendit la main et reçu la même gratification avant que Sora ne détale par l'une des portes ouvertes.

« Bah, où tu vas ? demanda Tarô qui espérait manger avec lui.

– Voir Shin ! »

Et il disparu dans le couloir. Tarô soupira, faisant la moue. Ce n'était que partie remise.

**··· ··· **✪** ··· ···**

Sora traversa le couloir en courant pour gagner rapidement les escaliers, espérant ne pas perdre la trace de Shin, mais il ralentit en entendant un bruit de lavabo dans les toilettes. Peut-être … ?  
Il entra dans les toilettes des garçons et tomba effectivement sur Shin qui penchait sa tête dans le lavabo pour rincer ses cheveux. Il avait déjà épousseté ses vêtements. Sora ne s'attarda pas sur le fait qu'un rinçage pareil allait lui faire dégouliner de l'eau dans sa chemise dès qu'il voudrait arrêter et chercha une phrase pour entamer le dialogue, mais… rien ne lui vint sur le moment.

Shin avait un étrange profil-type, comme tous les membres du club. Il avait les cheveux sombres, qui semblaient tirer sur une étrange teinte bleu nuit selon l'éclairage alors qu'apparemment, ni lui ni les autres ne s'étaient fait de coloration. Ses yeux étaient assortis d'une sorte de bleu qui tirait très légèrement sur le violet.  
En plus de ces teintes, les membres du club avaient le teint pâle, voir maladif, comme s'ils manquaient toujours de sommeil. Et comme leur timidité s'y accordait, ils avaient toujours eu du mal à se faire des amis. Le club était devenu un sanctuaire. Le dicton disait bien "qui se ressemble s'assemble"…

« Ça va ?… »

Il commença à croire que Shin lui mettait un vent, mais celui-ci attendait juste de sortir sa tête de sous le jet d'eau, se secouant les cheveux pour les égoutter en répondant « Ça va. Elle tape comme un âne, mais ça va. Je m'en fiche de toute façon. »

Ok… c'était un début. Un bon début.

« … Dis… pourquoi tu as demandé à changer de classe ? Ruto pense que c'est parce que tu ne veux pas rester avec elle. C'est vrai ? »

En effet, peu après le mystérieux incident, non seulement tous les membres avaient exprimé leur désir de quitter le club, mais Shin aussi celui de changer de classe. Finissant de secouer ses mains, Shin s'appuya sur la vasque.

« Ouais. »

Sora voulu croire que le SaiKom avait mal interprété, mais même lui savait reconnaître un "Hai" quand il l'entendait.

« Mais pourquoi ?! Tu veux pas au moins lui dire ce qu'elle a… fait… de mal ?… » hésita Sora en voyant soudain à quel point Shin était fatigué. « T'es sûr que ça va ? »

Appuyé à la vasque, tremblant, livide, le visage bas… Shin avait vraiment l'air aussi malade que son teint gris le suggérait.

« Écoute, Sora… je peux te faire confiance ?… je sais pas. Je devrais pas. Tu sais garder un truc pour toi ?

– ….. euh… ben-

– Je crois que tu apprécies Ruto presque autant que nous, coupa-t-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, regardant le robinet. Je devrais sûrement pas l'ouvrir mais… »

Il tremblait, non ? Sa voix trembla d'ailleurs juste après, comme vrillée de fatigue :

« C'est vraiment difficile, tu sais ? »

Sora ne dit rien. Le simple fait que Shin décide soudain de se livrer était assez inattendu pour qu'il préfère ne pas dire un mot, laissant l'occultiste continuer sur sa lancée.

« Écoute-moi bien… Si tu tiens vraiment à elle… alors ne l'aide pas. Laisse tout ça tel quel. Empêche-là de chercher des réponses.

– Mais-

– Arrête ! grogna Shin. Sois gentil et laisse-là en dehors de ça !

– Mais pourquoi tu n'as plus confiance en elle ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches bordel ?!

– Elle n'a rien fait de mal ! »

Higaku avait crié et son regard semblait suppliant.

« On fait ça pour la protéger !

– …. quoi ? chuchota Sora. De… de quoi ?

– De nous ! »

Sora resta planté là, choqué. Il mit quelque secondes à réaliser ce que Shin venait de lui dire. Le temps de se remettre les idées en place, Shin était sorti en manquant de le bousculer, marchant si vite qu'il courait presque.

Il regrettait déjà amèrement de s'être confié.

**··· ··· **✪ **··· ···**

« Y'a pas à dire : Amai peut ouvrir un restaurant. »

Oka sourit, tout à fait d'accord. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sous le grand cerisier de l'école, planté au sommet d'une colline et Sora avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser trop perturber par les révélations de Shin. Enfin, "révélations"… Shin avait été bien gentil de prétendre qu'ils étaient un danger pour Oka, mais en attendant il s'était bien gardé de lui dire en quoi ! Ça ne l'avançait pas des masses… il hésitait donc à le répéter à Oka, d'autant qu'aviver à ce point sa curiosité n'était pas forcément une bonne idée puisque Shin semblait persuadé qu'elle ne devait pas s'impliquer. La raison était peut-être idiote, mais…

Il réfléchit. C'était arrivé ce Lundi. On était Vendredi et le revirement de comportement des membres du club avait déjà fait trois fois le tour de l'école. Ce jour-là, lorsqu'Oka était revenue au club après ses révisions et son interrogation, elle avait trouvé la salle vide, avec un mot annonçant la démission de tous les membres, rédigé par Shin et signé par chacun d'entre eux.

Depuis, tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que la fermeture du club était imminente. La conseillère d'orientation avait accepté de laisser un peu de temps à Oka pour comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver, et qui sait peut-être trouver de nouveaux membres, mais c'était peine perdue, il était impossible de simplement leur parler.

Le club serait officiellement dissout lundi prochain.

« Tu sais, Sora, j'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais dû être avec eux. »

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre : « Si tu étais restée avec eux, il te serait arrivé probablement la même chose qu'à eux, tu ne crois pas ? Et tu n'aurais peut-être pas voulu en parler à qui que ce soit, toi non plus. Et vous auriez tous étés bien avancés !… »

Oka fit la moue. Ce n'était pas totalement invraisemblable…

« Tu as pu demander des informations à l'infirmière ? demanda-t-il.

– Elle dit qu'ils ne sont jamais allés la voir pour leur œil. Et puis elle ne serait pas autorisée à m'en parler de toute façon, parce qu'elle est quand même soumise au secret médical.

– Ah…

– Bon, c'est pas tout mais ça donne soif ! Je reviens prendre un truc au distributeur. Tu veux quelque chose ?

– Hein ? Ah, non, mais… »

Oka semblait particulièrement gênée.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle se pinçait les lèvres, comme embarrassée.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

\- Non, pas du tout… c'est juste… » elle ferma les yeux une seconde : « j'attends quelqu'un. »

Sora la regarda sans comprendre, perplexe.

« Quelqu'un m'a envoyé un message aujourd'hui et… c'est très bizarre.

– C'est qui ? demanda-t-il en se rasseyant.

– Aucune idée, c'est un numéro masqué, mais il prétend pouvoir me donner des informations sur ce qui est arrivé lundi dernier, alors… je ne sais pas. Franchement, je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté mais avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment…

– T'as peur que ce soit juste un gars qui veut se payer ta fiole, et t'as peur d'être toute seule si ça arrive ? »

Elle hocha la tête en faisant une adorable petite moue timide.  
Elle n'avait jamais été aussi craquante. Sora lui sourit immédiatement. Il se rassit à ses côtés pendant qu'Oka réunissait tout son courage.

« Sora ?

– Ouais ?

– … merci.

– Hm ?

– J'apprécie tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. J'ai… j'ai apprécié tous ces moments qu'on a passé ensemble… » avoua-t-elle.

Ils ne savaient plus quoi se dire, nerveux, mais aussi… heureux. Heureux de s'être rencontrés.  
Mais c'était trop tard.

Une fumée dense et noire avait commencé à s'échapper du sol.

« Qu'est-ce… Ruto, reste pas là ! »

Oka bondit sur ses pieds, regardant la fumée l'entourer et tentait de reculer. La fumée s'épaissit autour d'elle et quand elle vit Sora tenter d'approcher pour la tirer de là, elle cria soudain : « N'approche pas ! N'APPROCHE PAS !

– OKA ! »

La fumée la recouvrit aussi vite qu'elle disparut. Oka s'était volatilisée.  
Oka venait de disparaître.

**··· ··· **** ··· ···**

Shin Higaku marchait dans les couloirs, prêt à quitter l'école quand soudain Sora apparut en trombe, l'attrapa par l'épaule et le précipita dans la salle du club de gaming, où Taku ne fit absolument pas attention à eux. Un peu secoué, Shin ne dit rien et laissa Sora faire, observant ses gestes précipités : le français avait retiré son SaiKom pour le brancher à un ordinateur. Ils attendirent quelques secondes qu'une fenêtre s'affiche à l'écran puis Sora plongea dans les fichiers de l'appareil.

Le Saikom. Cette merveille de technologie conçue par Saiko Corp qui entendait tout, qui pouvait répéter toutes les phrases de Sora en langue étrangère, mais surtout, qui était doté d'une caméra.

Cette petite chose filmait donc tout en permanence. Cela aidait à identifier ceux qui parlaient, en lisant sur leurs lèvres, en analysant le langage non-verbal pour vérifier s'il fallait les prendre au sens figuré…

Donc le Saikom avait filmé _la _scène.

A l'écran du PC, sous les yeux horrifiés de Shin, Oka disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée. Le pauvre en resta tout tremblant. Il recula d'un pas, puis deux, titubant… Sora le prit par les épaules.

« Il faut que tu me dises ce qui se passe, Shin ! »

Il comprit un peu après qu'il n'avait plus le SaiKom sur lui pour traduire. Il se retourna pour débrancher la petite oreillette et la rallumer alors que Shin restait prostré. Une professeure arriva et sembla lui demander de la suivre, sans doute pour discuter de sa demande pour changer de classe. Shin acquiesça et s'apprêtait à partir, mais juste avant de quitter la pièce, il revint vers Sora qui finissait d'allumer son appareil.

« Sora…

– Il faut qu'on-

– Je ne peux pas t'aider. »

Sora resta muet. Shin regardait piteusement le sol, toujours tremblant après ce qu'il avait vu.

« Je suis désolé. Tu te mets en danger. Et si tu comptes sur l'un d'entre nous pour t'aider… il pourrait t'arriver la même chose qu'à elle. »

Shin quitta la pièce silencieuse.

**··· ··· **** ··· ···**

Sora rentra chez lui découragé et s'affala à nouveau sur le lit, ressassant sa situation. Il n'avait aucune piste. Ni pour le club occulte, ni pour Oka. Il était démuni face aux phénomènes paranormaux. Il n'y connaissait rien à part en termes de jeu vidéo. Les seuls qui auraient pu l'aider s'y refusaient avec acharnement, et il ne se voyait pas les convaincre. Après tout, qu'était-il pour les membres du club ? L'aimable français qui testait une machine de traduction hors-de-prix ? Le youtubeur absolument pas polyglotte qui avait fait le pari fou de tenir un mois dans une des meilleures écoles japonaises ? Le gars curieux qui s'était intéressé à eux, le gars qu'ils ne connaissaient que depuis deux semaines ?… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien représenter pour eux, qui se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps et s'étaient sûrement déjà serrés les coudes pour faire face à la solitude ?

Sora n'était personne pour le club occulte. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire… non.

Malgré le découragement, il brancha le SaiKom à son ordinateur pour revoir la disparition d'Oka, espérant y trouver des indices. Il commença par extraire la séquence et la supprimer de la mémoire du SaiKom. L'entreprise respectait sa vie privée, c'était à Sora de leur envoyer les séquences de conversations qu'il voulait bien leur laisser étudier, mais il préférait être sûr de ne rien laisser voir, c'était déjà assez délirant comme ça sans avoir à gérer les questions des programmeurs.

L'ordinateur eut quelques lags alors qu'il regardait la vidéo en boucle. Sora commençait à s'habituer à ces glitchs, mais c'était tout de même étrange puisque tout son bureau était constitué d'appareils Saiko : une gamme de pointe qui écrasait Apple et Microsoft. Cela faisait partie du contrat : Sora n'avait rien eu à déménager de son set-up puisque l'entreprise lui avait gracieusement prêté (offert?) tout l'équipement nécessaire pour un vidéaste. Les premiers jours il n'avait pas eu à se plaindre, les performances crevaient le plafond, mais ce soir…

Il en était à plusieurs visionnages et même des ralentis, lorsqu'il l'entendit.

« _Interesting…_ »

Il se raidit. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ?

« _Really… Fascinating !…_ »

Il bondit sur ses pieds, le cerveau reptilien prenant les commandes. Un frisson le parcouru. D'où venait cette voix ?!

« 'Tain c'est… c'est quoi ce bor-

– _Ne sois pas vulgaire, veux-tu ?_ »

Ça venait des hauts-parleurs de l'ordinateur !

« _J'ai du mal à le croire, mais… c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a vraiment disparu dans un nuage de fumée ? Tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux ?_

– Mais t'es qui ?! »

La voix féminine et française ne répondit pas tout de suite. Des sueurs froides glissèrent le long de son dos. Puis la voix reprit. Elle venait en réalité de tous les haut-parleurs possibles de son bureau : de son téléphone, de sa caméra, même du Saikom : le moindre haut-parleur de la moindre machine présente dans sa chambre fonctionnait en chœur avec toutes les autres :

« _Eh bien, eh bien… tu sais quoi, Maxime ? Je peux t'appeler Maxime ? Bref. Ça fait des lustres que je M'ENNUIE, à la dérive entre deux réalités. Je m'ancre comme je peux. Tu avais l'air à mourir d'ennui mais ÇA…. J'adore… c'est tellement…_ »

Alors qu'elle semblait rêvasser, Sora regarda plus attentivement son ordinateur. Des glitchs. Certains mots sur des boutons ou des fenêtres tremblotaient. L'un d'eux attira son attention : accroché au logo du micro.

FunGirl.

Sora ne le savait pas encore, mais l'aventure… Son aventure, venait seulement de commencer.

* * *

Et voilà ! Sans grande surprise, je pense faire l'illustration d'Oka se faisant happer par la fumée noire. Je trouve que jusque-là, les améliorations rendent mieux : le cheminement d'Oka et Sora jusqu'au moment de sa capture est plus logique/fluide que dans la première version. En plus j'ai donné du temps d'image à Taro même si c'était minime et pour moi c'est important : j'ai voulu en faire l'ami de Sora dans cette histoire et pourtant on le voyait jamais… je vais voir si je peux continuer sur ma lancée dans les chapitres qui suivront.

Hésitez pas à lâcher un com', c'est ma came ! Bye !


	3. Meet the FunGirl

Salut les lecteurs ! Salut à toi GeekGirl surtout haha ! Les fêtes m'ont retardée et les devoirs comme d'habitude mais je me débrouille ! En route pour la suite alors ? Allons-y ! (Allonzo)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : ****Meet the FunGirl**

* * *

Sora avait la gorge nouée. Jamais on n'avait piraté son ordinateur de cette façon et sa solide expérience des jeux-vidéos ne l'aidait pas. Il n'était pas assez crédule pour croire qu'une ado aux cheveux noirs allait ramper hors de son écran, mais savoir qu'une hackeuse avait pu prendre le contrôle de _l'intégralité de ses appareils _avec une telle facilité l'inquiétait énormément. Il voulu rationaliser, après tout ce n'était pas comme avoir un cambrioleur chez soi ! Si elle décidait de détruire ses appareils de l'intérieur, il savait que Saiko ne le blâmerait pas, ils s'excuseraient même de la gène occasionnée ! Après tout c'était eux qui avaient garanti la sécurité totale de tout l'équipement ! Mais d'un autre côté, le souvenir de la chaîne de Frite détruite par un hackeur, et l'idée d'être coincé sans téléphone ni traducteur dans un pays étranger le mettait particulièrement mal-à-l'aise.

« Qui… t'es qui ? articula-t-il avec peine.

– _J'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre le truc… »_ se réjouissait-elle alors que la vidéo de la disparition d'Oka tournait en boucle à l'écran, sans que Sora n'aie rien demandé.

Sora avala sa salive, voulu la questionner mais se ravisa. Elle ne semblait pas l'écouter et c'était peut-être mieux pour lui, il n'avait pas forcément intérêt à engager le dialogue. Il finit même par reprendre son calme en réalisant qu'il suffisait de débrancher l'ordinateur pour mettre fin à cette mauvaise plaisanterie. Toutes ces histoires de paranormal l'avaient secoué, il ne fallait pas mettre ce piratage au même niveau. Il devait juste débrancher la tour et appeler SaikoCorp immédiatement pour…

« _Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. _»

Lui qui avait pris la direction de la multiprise, il se ravisa. Elle devait le voir à travers un ou plusieurs objectifs. Après tout, pourquoi se contenter de pirater les micros et les hauts-parleurs… Mais il n'abandonna pas tout de suite, contrarié :

« Sinon quoi ? »

Ce fut le silence. Pendant quelques secondes, Sora n'entendit plus que le son étouffé de la vidéo du SaiKom, qui tournait et tournait, encore et encore, affichant en boucle le visage terrifié d'Oka au moment de sa disparition, puis il n'y eu plus aucun bruit dans la chambre. Aucun à part celui du ventilateur de l'ordinateur.

« _Sora, regarde ton écran s'il te plaît._

– Hein ?

– _Viens me voir._ »

Quoi ? Elle voulait faire une face-cam ?

Dans d'autres circonstances, Sora aurait accepté mais cette façon qu'elle avait eue de lui dire de la voir, cette intonation joueuse et malsaine dans sa voix ne lui plaisait pas. Mais Sora n'avait pas peur ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui faire ? Détruire des données informatiques alors que SaikoCorp le couvrait sur toute la ligne ? Eh ben ! Essaye, ma grosse !

Sora voulu donc se relever et voir au-dessus de son bureau, se déplaçant lentement, et lorsqu'il commença à voir l'écran noir de son ordinateur, il changea brutalement d'avis :

« Ah mais non, en fait, non ! Hors de question !

– _Hein ?_

– Me prends pas pour un imbécile, t'as le contrôle de tous mes appareils, y'a bien neuf chances sur huit pour que tu me balances un gros screamer des familles, j'te fais pas confiance une seule seconde !

– _Mais Maxiiiiiiime !_ se plaignit-elle. _C'est pas du jeeeuuu ! Alleeeez !_ »

Elle avait l'air moins effrayante tout à coup, mais Sora était catégorique : « Tu peux courir ! »

Tchac, fit un câble.

« _Hein ? Hé, mais… T'as débranché l'écran ?!_

– Ouais ! Estime-toi heureuse que j'ai pas encore débranché la tour !

– _Tricheur !_ s'écria-t-elle, fâchée.

– Hackeuse !

– _Oh ! Comment OSES-tu !_

– Pardon ?!

– _Je vaux _beaucoup mieux _que ça._

– Ah ouais ? Du coup je peux savoir ce que tu fous sur mon setup ?!

– _Je te l'ai dit, j'ai vu cette vidéo très intéressante que tu regardais tout à l'heure et ça m'a fascinée…_

– Et à quel moment tu t'étais dit que ça serait cool de m'espionner pour commencer ?!

– _J'espionne pas, je regarde ! T'es fatiguant…_

– Fatiguant ?! Attends c'est toi qui me traite de fatiguant ?! Mais si je te soûle, désinstalle tes logiciels-espions, qu'on en finisse !

– _Hors de question_, _je te lâche plus maintenant_, décréta-t-elle.

p– Et Pourquoi ?! Ah oui, Ruto, c'est vrai… se calma-t-il une seconde en se rappelant qu'elle était aussi fasciné qu'il était désespéré par la disparition d'Oka. Puis il reparti au quart de tour : Non mais ça te regarde pas en fait !

– _Si tu savais ce que je m'en Cogne, que tu penses que ça me regarde ou non ! J'ai que ça à faire, d'errer d'ondes en ondes…_

– Allez j'en ai marre. »

Sora débrancha le câble de la tour, forçant l'extinction de son ordinateur. Il n'attendit pas de voir si les autres appareils – micro, caméra, téléphone ou SaiKom – continuaient de fonctionner sous le contrôle de la hackeuse : il sortit immédiatement de sa chambre en claquant la porte et dévala les escaliers. Il avait quelques yens en poche et comptait téléphoner depuis une cabine publique, vestige encore fonctionnel du temps où les téléphones portables n'existaient pas. Il avait dans son porte-feuille, sur une petite carte : le numéro d'appel d'urgence de Saiko Corp. Un seul coup de fil suffirait pour ameuter la cavalerie.

Il passait dans le couloir, devant le salon de la petite maison que Saiko Corp louait pour lui quand la voix de la hackeuse résonna :

«_ Maxime._ »

Il se figea sur place, blanc comme un linge.

« _Maxime, reste ici, tu veux ? »_

Il tourna lentement la tête, comprenant enfin pourquoi ils faisaient ça dans les films d'horreur il _devait_ voir, il _devait_ savoir, mais il devait aussi préserver sa santé mentale : l'un lui demandait de regarder le danger en face pour mieux se préparer à réagir, et l'autre lui hurlait de s'en aller sans un regard en arrière, sans un _seul_ regard vers le danger qui le terrorisait. Alors il tourna doucement la tête, bien malgré lui, pour vérifier…

Au quotidien, Sora n'ouvrait presque jamais les volets du rez-de-chaussée, ça minimisait les cambriolages et surtout, s'il décidait de les ouvrir, cela signifiait le faire tous les matins et les fermer tous les soirs, une habitude que sa flemme l'empêchait de prendre… le rez-de-chaussée était donc plongé dans la pénombre. C'était peut-être un cliché, mais même en le sachant, ça ne l'aidait pas à se rassurer. Bien au contraire.

Car malgré l'absence de lumière dans le salon : il y apercevait la lueur projetée par la télévision, dont il ne voyait pas l'écran.

La télé était allumée. Il était pourtant sûr et certain qu'elle était éteinte quand il était rentré.  
_Elle_ avait allumé la télévision.  
Comment. Bordel, comment…

« _Je veux juste te parler, Maxime. Promis, pas de screamer, pas de jumpscare, pas de mauvaise blague. Promis, je ne détruirai aucun de tes comptes. J'enverrai même pas un faux tweet. _»

Lentement, Sora finit par affronter la pénombre du rez-de-chaussée. A petits pas, il se rapprocha de la télévision et avec une lenteur de prudence et de peur mêlées, il contourna l'appareil pour en voir l'écran.  
Pour le moment, elle tenait sa promesse : la télévision n'affichait que de la neige, sans un seul bruit. Ça ne rendait pas l'atmosphère moins oppressante, c'était même le paroxysme de l'angoisse, mais il tint bon. Il se tint face l'écran.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il après une attente qui lui parût interminable.

– _Ce que je veux… _soupira-t-elle comme si la question était mal posée. _Là, tout de suite, j'aimerais pouvoir sortir de l'écran, sentir le sol, les mur, respirer l'air, je voudrais pouvoir frapper les choses à m'en écorcher les doigts et serrer contre moi le premier être humain que je trouverai, le tuer ensuite pour sentir la chaleur de son sang et voir son regard se figer dans la mort… Mais je me contenterai de toi, Maxime._

– …

– _Allons, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te nuire. J'ai _**besoin**_ de toi. Je ne peux pas sortir. Je ne peux pas venir moi-même observer ces phénomènes qui t'entourent. Je peux juste les voir. Je _**veux** _les voir. J'ai besoin de ça. Et je ne pourrai pas le faire sans ton aide. Parce que je suis piégée derrière les écrans. _»

… Soit c'était la deuxième manifestation paranormale à laquelle il avait eue droit dans la même journée, soit c'était la hackeuse la plus allumée qu'il avait jamais vue et qu'il verrait jamais de sa vie.

Sauf que les hackeurs ne pirataient pas les télévisions, n'est-ce pas ?…

« Ok… admettons que je puisse te faire confiance, et que t'essayes pas de me faire un sale coup, commença Sora. À supposer que je risque rien à te laisser t'incruster. À quel moment j'en retire quelque chose ?

– _Oh, crois-moi, je saurais me rendre utile… »_

Il ne la voyait pas, mais Sora était sûr qu'elle souriait.

«_ Je protégerais tous tes appareils de l'espionnage, même de celui de Saiko – tu croyais vraiment qu'ils respecteraient ta vie privée ? – et je serai à l'affût, toujours, tout le temps, à chaque seconde de chaque heure du jour ou de la nuit. S'il te faut quelque chose, je sonderai l'internet et tout l'intranet que tu veux pour te l'apporter, quels que soient les pare-feux, quelles que soient les manigances qu'il faille faire pour te couvrir. Et une fois que cette histoire sera terminée, je partirai comme je serais venue. Deal ? _»

Sora cligna des yeux et réalisa de nouveau qu'il fixait un écran plein de neige. Qu'il parlait à une voix sortie de nulle part.  
Qu'une sorte de diable lui proposait un pacte.

Les jeux vidéos lui avaient appris certaines choses. À commencer par ne pas faire ça. Ne vraiment, vraiment pas faire ça.  
Les jeux d'horreur ne finissaient jamais bien pour le personnage principal. Et Sora n'était même pas convaincu d'être le principal. Peut-être même qu'il était le personnage d'une bêta. Peut-être même que c'était Oka, qui sait, là où elle se trouvait, si elle était encore…

…

Les jeux vidéos lui avaient appris de ne jamais, _jamais_ faire un pacte avec un démon.

« Deal. »

Mais Sora n'était pas raisonnable.

La Fungirl sourit. Il en était sûr.

«_ Ouais ! Allez, c'est parti ! Remonte dans ta chambre, on a une enquête à mener ! _»

**··· ··· **✪** ··· ···**

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici, moi… »

Il était une heure du matin et Sora était de retour à l'école, obéissant aux ordres de son étrange acolyte :

« _Arrête de te plaindre ! Tu trouves pas ça palpitant ?! Et puis tu devrais être content qu'on ait une piste ! _répliqua-t-elle à travers le SaiKom.

– Oui, bon…

– _T'as la trouille ?_

– Évidemment que j'ai la trouille ! »

Il s'arrêta pour respirer, un peu tremblant, et pas à cause du froid.

« Un truc qui respecte pas les lois de la physique a fait disparaître Oka, et moi je me fous dedans jusqu'aux yeux avec… avec… toi, » dit-il, incapable de définir sa "camarade" en un seul mot, « alors que t'es même pas physiquement présente !

– _Et alors ? Je suis beaucoup plus utile comme ça, je suis peut-être nulle part mais c'est aussi comme ça qu'on fait pour être partout à la fois !_

– Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens…

– _Tu comprendras quand tu seras mort, _coupa-t-elle. _Maintenant arrête de geindre et avance ! Tu ne veux pas être en retard à notre rendez-vous ? »_

Il soupira et se remit en marche, de plus en plus sûr de faire une énorme erreur.

« Et tu ne sais vraiment pas qui c'est ?

– _Pour la dernière fois : tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette personne a envoyé un sms à Oka depuis l'école, cet après-midi. Comme te l'a dit Oka elle-même : il disait qu'il savait ce qui était arrivé aux membres du club et qu'il lui raconterait tout sous le cerisier de l'école. Il a envoyé ses messages depuis ce genre de téléphone prépayé intraçable qu'on prend pour rester anonyme, pas possible de le géolocaliser. Et quand j'ai réussi à le convaincre de venir par texto, il a éteint le téléphone ensuite pour se protéger. Donc on n'a plus qu'à attendre._

– Et s'il m'attaque ? Tu vas lui passer un coup de fil ?

– _On verra, on verra._

– 'Tain c'est bien pratique pour toi, ça, hein !

– _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au sujet de te plaindre ?! »_

Il grogna, mais n'ajouta rien.

Cette situation était vraiment surréaliste. Sa raison lui avait crié de bien vouloir garder son calme, mais après ses appareils et la télévision, la Fungirl s'était tout de même montrée capable de pirater en un éclair les différentes messageries des élèves et du personnel de l'école pour trouver parmi eux un message suspect, après que Sora lui ait raconté celui qu'Oka avait apparemment reçu avant son enlèvement : sa seule piste concrète.  
Alors. qu'une hackeuse puisse pirater son téléphone à lui, passe encore. Son ordinateur Saiko, c'était déjà bluffant.

_Mais une centaine de téléphones ? _Et de comptes facebook, ou whatsapp ? En _une _soirée ?

Il arriva sur le toit et attendit leur fameux contact, serrant sa veste autour de lui. Grâce au ciel – littéralement – qui était pourtant noir d'encre : il y avait suffisamment de lumière lunaire pour y voir clair. Mais le silence était pesant. L'attente aussi. Il se retenait de parler à la FunGirl, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé seul. Il se retenait aussi de regarder sans cesse derrière lui pour vérifier que rien ne cherchait à l'approcher de dos.

Puis des pas se firent enfin entendre. Des pas d'humain, à une cadence ordinaire, les pas de quelqu'un qui ne se cachait pas et qui ne se pressait pas non plus. Il se tendit. Et enfin, elle apparut.

L'air peu accommodante, elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, le toisant de son regard turquoise. Il la reconnu grâce à ce regard, car elle était méconnaissable sans ses couettes habituelles et son uniforme : ses cheveux rose pétant étaient lâchés dans son dos et elle portait des vêtements amples et chauds, sans aucun maquillage. Elle était méconnaissable.

Il laissa la FunGirl lancer le dialogue, ce qu'elle fit d'une voix qui aurait été froide, si on n'y sentait pas comme une percée d'excitation.

« _Konbawa, Inkyu._ »

Inkyu frémit : le SaiKom avait en quelque sorte parlé tout seul.

« Dakara… lâcha-t-elle, anatawa futari des'… »

Sora pinça les lèvres… quand soudain, le SaiKom répéta la traduction avec la voix d'Inkyu : « Donc, vous êtes deux. »

Ah bah oui, ça, il était pas tout à fait seul ce soir.

« _Milles pardon, très cher ami,_ fit la FunGirl au creux de son oreille, _j'avais presque oublié que tu n'es pas bilingue…_ dit-elle alors qu'il la remerciait intérieurement d'avoir réactivé la fonction traductrice du SaiKom.

– Et donc ! reprit Inkyu. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me menacer ?! »

Sora déglutit. En effet, lorsqu'elle l'avait contactée par sms : la Fungirl n'y était pas allée par quatre chemin pour la faire venir… Sora fit traduire :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que Ruto disparaisse ? »

Elle s'était figée. Crispée. Un aveu en soi. Sora osait enfin le croire, la Fungirl avait raison. Inkyu Basu était impliquée dans la disparition de Ruto.  
Et il lui ferait cracher le morceau.

Inkyu se renfrogna : « Vous pouvez bien faire ce qui vous chante. Je me fiche que vous balanciez mes secrets à toute l'école. Et j'ai absolument rien à voir avec Ruto…

– Ok, admettons, rétorqua Sora avec impatience. Parce qu'en fait, depuis une minute j'ai une théorie débile. Mais elle paraît beaucoup moins débile quand on commence à croire au paranormal. »

Il tapait juste, il voyait sa mâchoire se serrer. Il continua sans s'arrêter :

« L'autre jour, Supana Churu m'a raconté que Ruto vous soupçonnait, toi et ta sœur, d'être des créatures démoniaques. Ça paraît complètement con, dit comme ça, mais…

– Ha ha ! Parce qu'il faut croire aux délires de ces cinglés maintenant ?!

– Très bien, alors à ton tour. Raconte-moi ce dont tu voulais lui parler.

– Ça te regarde pas.

– Tu préfères que j'en parle au club ? Non parce que tu prétends quand même savoir ce qui leur est arrivé. Que ce soit une mauvaise blague ou pas, je me demande comment ils vont le prendre !

– Espèce de…

– De ? De quoi ? Bah vas-y ! Finis ta phrase !

– Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à me harceler ?!

– Te harceler ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Ruto a disparu bordel ! Disparu dans un nuage de fumée à la con ! Tout son club a pété les plombs et toi tu me demandes où est le problème avec ça ?! »

Elle grimaça. Elle ne pouvait effectivement pas tout lui renvoyer à la figure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Inkyu ? »

Inkyu et Sora en firent un bond, Sora frôlant l'arrêt cardiaque.

Descendant lestement de la rambarde qui surplombait la cour intérieure : Sakyu, la sœur d'Inkyu, les regardait avec perplexité. Mais c'était Sora le plus abasourdi : comment était-elle arrivée sur le toit sans qu'ils puissent la voir ? La vue était complètement dégagée, elle n'aurait pas pu se poser à ce niveau sans se faire voir ! Elle n'avait quand même pas escaladé la façade depuis la cour !

Inkyu sembla paniquer en voyant sa sœur. Elle pointa Sora du doigt en s'écriant :

« Il faut qu'on le tue !

– Quoi ?! firent les deux autres de concert.

– _Oh non, pas déjà… _maugréait la Fungirl.

– Il pose trop de questions ! insistait Inkyu.

– Hé, oh, au cas où t'aurais oublié, fit savoir Sora en tapotant son oreillette, je suis pas tout seul !

– Ah c'est pas vrai !… réalisa Inkyu.

– De quoi il parle, Inkyu ? interrogea sa soeur sans perdre son calme malgré leur agitation à tous les deux.

– C'est rien, Sakyu, il raconte des conneries !… »

Sora perdit patience.

« On parle de la disparition d'Oka Ruto, merde ! C'est pas "rien" ! Comment tu peux en avoir à ce point rien à f**tre ?! »

Sakyu sembla sidérée par l'information. Avant de se mettre en colère.

« Bon sang. T'as pas fait ça ? dit-elle d'une voix grave et sèche en se tournant vers Inkyu.

– … je…

– Espèce de crétin ! Abruti ! Inkyu, je vais te tueeeer ! »

Et à la surprise de Sora, mais aussi de FunGirl : Sakyu se mit à donner des gifles à sa sœur qui s'excusait pourtant platement en implorant sa clémence.

··· ··· ✪ ··· ···

« Bon. Maintenant, déballe tout. »

Sakyu, renfrognée mais un peu calmée, s'était assise, Sora à côté de lui – qui demeurait perplexe, et Inkyu se tenait face à eux : les roues rouges et l'air penaud.

« Elle m'a contacté. Elle m'a dit que si je lui donnais ce qu'elle voulait, elle écourterait la malédiction.

– Et toi t'as accepté ça ?! Espèce de crétin ! s'énerva de nouveau Sakyu.

– Mais Sakyu ! J'ai pas envie de passer quatre-vingts-ans là-dedans ! se fâcha-t-elle en désignant son propre corps.

– Et moi, tu crois que ça m'amuse ?! Bon sang je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord ! On ne traite pas avec cette espèce de…

– Excusez-moi ? »

Elles se tournèrent vers Sora.

« Est-ce que ça vous ennuierait de reprendre depuis le début ? »

Inkyu bouda. Mais Sakyu soupira : « On est des démons.

– Sakyu ! s'exclama Inkyu, outrée.

– Oh ta bouche, je veux plus t'entendre ! T'aurais jamais dû faire ce que t'as fait alors je m'en _Fiche_ de ton avis ! Je disais : je suis une succube. Inkyu est un incube. C'est un garçon.

– Un mec ?!

– Avec une grosse poitrine, oui, je sais. Inkyu a toujours été un garçon mais comme il fait toujours trop le malin, un jour Alrune l'a mal pris et l'a maudit et l'a coincé dans un corps de fille. Il ne peut plus se servir de ses pouvoirs à cause de ça. Le principe de la malédiction c'est qu'il doit vivre la vie de ce corps humain ordinaire jusqu'au bout pour en être libéré. Si il meurt avant, il en a pour cent sous forme spectrale ans avant d'être enfin de nouveau lui-même ! Et seulement après il retrouvera les pouvoirs qu'il avait avant d'être maudit comme un crétin. Et là, visiblement, cette vieille carne a promis à Inkyu d'abréger la malédiction s'il lui livrait Oka en la plaçant à un endroit précis de l'école… gronda-t-elle d'un air furieux.

– … donc vous êtes… des succubes.

– Non. Une succube, et un crétin d'incube. Attends une seconde ! Inkyu ! Pourquoi Alrune a enlevé la petite Oka ?!

– Mais j'en sais rien !…

– Et vous mangez des humains ? hésita Sora.

– Non, leur âme pour être exact, fit Sakyu. Mais ça va, c'était y'a un bail. Et puis à l'époque on s'ennuyait à mort. Maintenant ça a changé.

– Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

– … Bah, Netflix ? »

Sora resta muet. Sakyu continua :

« … Facebook ? Snapchat ? Le trampoline ?

– Les macarons… bavait Inkyu.

– Les jeux-vidéos, le prêt-à-porter, la j-pop !…

– Vous êtes sérieuses ?

– Quoi ! On n'avait pas tout ça au moyen-âge !

– Quoi ?…

– Mec. Le moyen-âge, c'était chiant. Bon, on trouvait de quoi s'amuser mais les gens étaient très cons et incultes, surtout dans la région où on était. Mais avec les époques, la technologie, tout ça… nan, chuis désolée, si t'es pas obligé de faire un sacrifice dégueulasse pour survivre, alors laisse tomber les rites occultes et vautre-toi devant la télé, c'est tellement plus sympa !

– Attends-attends… t'es en train de me dire… que t'as vécu plus de cent ans…

– Ouais !

– Et que toi et Inkyu, avant, vous… bouffiez des gens,

– Leur âme.

– Mais vous avez arrêté ? Parce que ça vous ennuie ?

– On a eu une petite nostalgie avec Game of Throne mais c'est passé vite fait. J'te dis, le moyen-âge c'est très surfait.

– Et au moyen-âge on avait pas de micro-ondes, rajouta Inkyu.

– Oh oui le micro-ondes ! » s'écria Sakyu avec une voix lascive et des étoiles dans les yeux. Sora les regarda un moment continuer de lister le nombre incalculable d'avancées technologiques qui les avait fait changer de mode de vie au point de vivre comme des humains lambda.

« Et Alrune c'est qui ? demanda-t-il finalement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut à Ruto ? »

Sakyu croisa ses jambes, réfléchissant.

« Alrune, c'est une succube supérieure. Elle a vécu plus longtemps que nous mais elle sort de moins en moins souvent des Limbes. En fait ça doit faire quelques années qu'elle n'a pas remis les pieds ici, sur Terre. Il me semblait aussi qu'elle avait arrêté de traquer les humains…

– Du coup je répète ma question, pourquoi Ruto ?!

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi… par contre, ce qui arrive aux membres du club, c'est sûrement elle.

– Elle ?! Comment tu le sais ?

– Bah, on a déjà croisé Alrune plusieurs fois et aussi croisé les membres du club. Et je sais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais il s'est toujours dégagé quelque chose d'étrange de ces gens. Encore plus depuis qu'ils cachent leur œil.

– Tu voudrais bien voir ça ? Pour essayer de leur arranger le coup ?

– Hm ?… oh, pourquoi pas.

– C'est vrai ?!

– Ben tu sais, j'aime pas Alrune. Surtout depuis ce qu'elle a fait à Inkyu. Elle a refusé toute négociation avec moi, cette vieille truie. Alors tant que tu me demandes pas de l'affronter… parce que si elle décide de s'en prendre à moi ou Inkyu, on est mal. Elle est plus forte que moi et Inkyu sert plus à rien, assena-t-elle avec désinvolture pendant qu'Inkyu boudait. Mais je peux au moins diagnostiquer tes copains, si ça peut t'aider à la faire suer ! »

Sora commençait à reprendre espoir. Voir Sakyu aussi détendue et aussi sympathique avec lui était d'ailleurs très bon pour son stress.

« _Bon c'est très bien tout ça mais maintenant j'aimerais voir du démonisme ! _s'écria la Fungirl par le haut-parleur du SaiKom.

– Tiens ? C'est qui ?

– Mon… ma… je sais pas, avoua Sora avec dépit.

– _Allez, bouge-toi Sakyu ! T'as des pouvoirs, non ?! Ça te tuerait de faire une démo ?!_ »

Sakyu gloussa. « Si c'est demandé si gentiment… » dit-elle en se levant. Et dans un nuage de fumée…. Ses vêtements disparurent, laissant apparaître une armature noire sur son corps, cachant si peu de peau que Sora alla regarder ailleurs en lâchant quelques onomatopées incompréhensibles.

«_ JE VOIS RIEN CRETIN !_ »

Hurla la FunGirl, dont la vision dépendait de la petite caméra du SaiKom, qui ne lui montrait que ce que Sora regardait, avec sa tête tournée dans la mauvaise direction. Sakyu éclata de rire en entendant la mystérieuse FunGirl lui crier dessus, tandis que Sora décrochait le Saikom de son oreille pour le pointer vers la succube, qu'il devinait en train de se trémousser tout en agitant ses ailes. Des ailes qu'il aurait été tenté de regarder si la situation n'était pas aussi embarrassante.

« Tu fais bien de regarder ailleurs, fit Inkyu en face de lui.

– ... pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

– Parce que c'est ma meuf !

– Oh. »

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère vraiment que ces chapitres sont pas trop longs, mais le découpage est vraiment pas mal... Pas beaucoup de modifications sur la partie des succubes à part l'amélioration des phrases, mais la rencontre avec la FunGirl est beaucoup plus détaillée ! On ne les avait pas vu faire connaissance et j'adore le moment avec la télévision, il est très intense ! (et j'adore les autres conneries)

Bon alors pour l'illustration maintenant... je sais pas, j'aime beaucoup imaginer Sora et les Basus assis en tailleur par terre pour tailler le bout de gras, je pense partir là-dessus, c'est tellement mignon de se dire que Sora a failli partir sur une base où il risquait sa peau, et se retrouver face à une démone qui lui explique que la vie c'est tellement plus chill avec la Vidéo à la Demande (Netflix, youtube...) et la gastronomie (tu m'étonnes ma biche !)

N'hésitez toujours pas à faire vos suggestions ! Bye !


	4. Il faut sauver l'occultiste Ruto

**Chapitre 4 : Il faut sauver l'occultiste Ruto**

* * *

« Du coup, demanda Sakyu, on va voir un des membres du club occulte ou on attend demain ?

– _En fait on a juste à descendre au rez-de-chaussée._ »

La FunGirl, quoi qu'elle soit – glitch espace-temps comme elle le prétendait ou hackeuse de génie – gérait bien son affaire : elle pouvait très facilement géolocaliser un téléphone portable, comme ceux du club occulte. Enfin, tous les téléphones sauf celui d'Oka, malheureusement… mais c'était bien assez pour tracer les membres et réaliser qu'ils avaient eux aussi infiltré l'école un vendredi après minuit (donc un samedi matin ?), comme Sora l'avait fait ce soir.

Mais la FunGirl ne se contentait pas de faire cela : parlant en français à Sora dans son oreillette et en japonais via le haut-parleur aux deux sœurs, une prouesse qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer.

La troupe partit donc rejoindre le club occulte pour tenter une approche en alliés, espérant que le groupe soit plus loquace si une paire de démons leur proposait leur aide. Sora ne voulait pas non plus les brusquer, il était vital qu'il réussisse à gagner leur confiance pour avancer.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la salle, qu'ils toquèrent sans entendre un seul bruit et finalement entrèrent dans la salle : ils trouvèrent les occultistes assis en cercle, très surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir à deux heures du matin. Sora repéra Shin et remarqua avec surprise qu'un bandeau cachait désormais son œil droit. Tous les membres cachaient leur œil, désormais… Le silence devint encore plus pesant lorsque les occultistes virent que Sakyu était presque nue, mais surtout qu'elle arborait des ailes plus vraies que nature.

Silence. L'atmosphère était tendue… quand soudain, Supana, la fille aux couettes en têtes-de-mort pointa Sakyu du doigt en s'écriant :

« Je le savais ! _Je le savais bon sang !_ »

Sakyu commença à rire et l'atmosphère à se détendre.

··· ··· ✪ ··· ···

« Laissez-moi résumer. » demanda Sora.

Tout le monde était assis sur le tapis du club occulte. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour travailler tous ensemble lorsqu'ils furent à peu près sûrs que les deux démons ne feraient de mal à personne, puis ils avaient mis en commun leurs informations.

« Cette Alrune a profité d'un de vos rituels dans le club lundi dernier, pour tous vous enlever dans les Limbes… »

Les membres ne dirent rien. C'était encore difficile d'en parler.

« Elle s'est énervée parce qu'il manquait Ruto, elle a pratiqué des rituels sur vous, et vous a renvoyés sur Terre en vous promettant que tout s'arrangerait si vous lui livriez Ruto. »

Shin hocha la tête.

« Pour ça, pour livrer Ruto à Alrune, vous aviez juste à la regarder avec votre œil droit. Parce qu'elle l'a maudit… J'ai bon ? »

Shin acquiesça.

« Du coup, à cause de votre œil vous voyez des trucs flippants. Et en plus si vous aviez regardé Ruto avec cet œil elle se serait faite enlever immédiatement. Donc tant que vous l'évitiez elle ne risquait rien. Mais ! Comme Alrune a fait du chantage à Inkyu, lui, il a pu convaincre Ruto de se rendre sous le cerisier et de se laisser capturer. Parce qu'Alrune a pu se concentrer sur cet endroit en particulier pour faire son propre rituel de capture. »

Silence.

« _Et maintenant ?_ demanda la FunGirl aux occultistes. _C'était quoi, le vôtre, de plan ?_

– On essayait d'invoquer Oka. »

Sora fit peu à peu des yeux ronds. C'était aussi dingue… que génial.

« Et ça marche ?

— Pas pour l'instant…

— Soyons sérieux une minute, soupira Inkyu. Vous pensez réellement avoir les capacités pour invoquer quoi que ce soit ? »

Les occultistes n'étaient même pas vexés. En fait Supana, la fille à couettes, haussa simplement les épaules : « Comment tu veux qu'on le sache si on n'essaye même pas ?

— Et qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez, au surnaturel ?

— On a lu des tonnes de bouquins… répondit Daku, le garçon à lunettes en montrant leur bibliothèque.

— Et ces livres ont à peu près autant de valeur que si vous utilisiez un conte pour enfant pour apprendre la physique-chimie, railla Inkyu en s'étirant.

— Peut-être, mais c'est pas en se lamentant qu'on allait réussir quoi que ce soit, ajouta Daku.

— Par contre toi, reprit Shin, comme tu es un démon et que tu es déjà allé dans les Limbes, tu saurais peut-être ce qu'on peut faire pour y accéder ? »

Inkyu ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard dérivant sur le côté. Ils remarquèrent rapidement qu'il fixait le crâne du club où était fiché un poignard à la lame ondulée.

« N'y pense même pas, assena Sakyu d'emblée.

— Ben quoi ? C'est eux qui veulent aller dans les Limbes !

— De quoi vous parlez ?

— Vous avez déjà un moyen d'accéder directement aux Limbes et d'en repartir quand bon vous semble.

— Sérieux ?! »

Tout le club occulte était suspendu à ses lèvres. Sakyu, elle, était particulièrement contrariée mais elle le laissa poursuivre :

« Je sais pas comment vous vous êtes procuré cet athamé et ce crâne mais avec ça : tout ce dont vous avez besoin, c'est de tuer quelqu'un avec cette lame et de la replanter dans le crâne après. »

Les occultistes étaient refroidis.

« Sérieusement, vous vous attendiez à quoi ! rit Inkyu. Démons ! Limbes ! Vous pensiez entrer avec un ticket de bus payé avec des bonbons ?!

— Ça va, arrête ! gronda Sakyu.

— Faites-vous une raison, poursuivit Inkyu, penché en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses bras avec un sourire moqueur. Vous n'entrerez pas dans les Limbes sans sacrifice. »

Les occultistes étaient songeurs, regardant le sol. Supana répondit peu après d'une voix basse :

« Mais avant de parler de ramener Oka, on voulait juste au moins réussir à lui parler… »

Inkyu, Sakyu et Sora la regardèrent.

« On ne sait même pas si elle est encore vivante… il est même pas question de faire un sacrifice humain s'il n'y a plus personne à sauver… »

Inkyu demeura pensif, faisant la moue quelques secondes plus tard. Supana n'avait pas tort, il était vrai qu'Oka avait dû faire face à Alrune immédiatement après sa capture, et ses chances de survie face à une telle créature étaient…

Nulles. Soyons honnêtes.  
A moins qu'Alrune n'aie une raison de la garder en vie.

« On peut essayer de la contacter… »

Les occultistes levèrent les yeux, Sakyu était hésitante.

« Vous savez, certains grands démons répondent simplement à l'appel de leur prénom, où qu'ils soient.

— C'est uniquement les grands démons qui sont concernés, grogna Inkyu.

— Ouais, comme Alrune, par exemple, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, proposa-t-elle aux adolescents. En se concentrant, et avec un démon et demi à vos côtés… pourquoi pas ? »

··· ··· ✪ ··· ···

Les occultistes – en comptant les deux démons et le Français – avaient planché sur plusieurs phrases à répéter en boucle et même Inkyu s'était plié à l'exercice, les répétant avec tout le monde sans écorcher de mots, redoutant la punition de Sakyu s'il ne jouait pas le jeu. À ce stade il regrettait amèrement d'avoir livré Oka à Alrune…

« Ça sert à rien… maugréa Shin alors qu'ils invoquaient Oka depuis quinze minutes. Autant sortir la table Ouija…

— Vous en avez une ? s'étonnait Sakyu.

— Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

— Parce que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. C'est pas le must mais le Ouija, ça fonctionne, en vrai. Enfin des fois. »

Étonnés, et contents d'apprendre une telle chose depuis une source démonique sûre, ils décidèrent donc d'installer le panneau d'alphabet et touchèrent ensemble le curseur en appelant Oka de nouveau, mais rien n'y fit.

« En même temps, lâcha Inkyu, si Ruto n'est pas un esprit ou qu'elle n'a pas de forts pouvoirs psychiques, comment vous voulez qu'elle nous entende ? Et qu'elle réponde, en plus ?

— Ça capte dans les limbes ? »

Les regards incrédules se tournèrent vers Sora, qui sortait déjà son téléphone pour appeler.

« …_T'es sérieux Sora ?!_ lâcha la FunGirl d'un air abasourdie. _En plus vous l'avez déjà tous appelée !_

— Pas en combinant la technologie et l'occulte. Franchement, au point où on en est… »

Et Sora posa son téléphone sur la table, se préparant à appeler Oka une bonne dizaine de fois. Pour l'instant le téléphone cherchait à la joindre à travers le réseau. Certains fixaient le téléphone, d'autres le sol ou leurs pieds, fatigués de s'acharner pour rien.

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? » demanda soudain Sakyu aux membres, les déstabilisant un peu. Sora sentit qu'elle tentait de les empêcher de broyer du noir.

« …grâce à Oka, raconta Shin. Depuis tout petits on s'est toujours sentis différents. On fait le même genre de cauchemars, on n'a pas peur de choses qui devraient nous effrayer alors que d'autres choses banales peuvent nous terroriser sans aucune raison… Oka était convaincue de ne pas être la seule avec ce genre de problèmes, c'est pour ça qu'elle a créé le club occulte : pour attirer des semblables. Et ça a marché…

— Bon, plus sérieusement, vous avez pensé à un moyen de combattre Alrune ? abrégea Inkyu.

— On a fouillé les livres, raconta Kokuma, l'autre fille avec la coupe courte : presque tous les rites à peu près sérieux commencent par un sacrifice humain alors bon… y'a pas encore de plan pour tuer la démone.

— Qui parle de la tuer ? Je pense qu'on aura plus de chances en négociant, argua Shin.

— En négociant ? grimaça Supana, tournant si vivement la tête vers lui que ses couettes se balancèrent contre ses joues.

— Parce que tu penses qu'on peut la tuer, toi ? soupira-t-il.

— …_Allô ?_ » fit une voix incrédule.

Un silence se fit. FunGirl commenta : « _C'est pas moi._

— _Allô, Sora ? Comment t'arrive à m'appeler ?_

— J'y crois pas ça capte ! » cria-t-il alors qu'ils se ruaient vers la table.

— Ruto ! Ça va ?! T'es où ?!

— _Je… Je sais pas ! Je suis paumée !… c'est tout gris…_

— Il fait froid ?! demanda Supana.

— _Non, ça va. Par contre si la démone me retrouve… Est-ce qu'elle vous a fait du mal ?!_

— Non, nous ça va ! On… on va venir te chercher ! promit Shin.

— Attends, tu as vu Alrune ?! s'exclama Inkyu, surprenant Oka.

— _Inkyu ? C'est toi ?_

— Oui ! On s'en fout, réponds ! Est-ce que tu as vu Alrune ?!

— T'inquiète pas, Inkyu et Sakyu sont là pour nous aider ! résuma Sora.

— _Ah… euh… ok ?_

— Et Alrune alors, tu l'as vue oui ou non ?

— … _Ben, oui ! Mais comment vous… _

— Elle est plus avec toi ?

— _Ben non, tu crois quoi ?!_

— Comment tu lui a échappé ? Et… et pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

— _Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce que font Inkyu et Sakyu avec vous ?!_

— Sora a mis la main sur celui qui t'a envoyé le message pour aller sous le cerisier, résuma Shin. C'était Inkyu, qui avait passé un marché avec Alrune pour abréger une malédiction qui l'a changé en fille mais quand Sakyu a appris tout ça elle s'est mise en boule et a décidé de nous aider pour la peine.

— _Une malé… attends QUOI ? Inkyu est un MEC ?!_

— Inkyu et Sakyu sont ensembles ! raconta Supana avec enthousiasme alors qu'on tentait désespérément de la retenir, en vain. Incube et succube confirmés ! Inkyu est coincé sous sa forme actuelle à cause d'Alrune !

— _Oh j'y crois pas !_

— Sakyu a des _ailes _!

— _OH J'Y CROIS PAS !_

— Est-ce qu'on peut revenir au sujet ?… gémit Shin.

— _Je vous l'avais dit ! _pépia Oka._ Je vous l'avait diiiiit !_ » répéta-t-elle à raison puisqu'elle avait toujours affirmé que les sœurs Basu n'étaient au moins pas humaines, et seule Supana avait bien voulu considérer l'hypothèse.

« Bon, sinon qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Alrune quand vous étiez face-à-face ?

— _Bah… _

— Bon-bon on verra ça plus tard ! abrégea Shin, prenant la tête des opérations tel le vice-président qu'il était : Tant qu'on t'a en ligne, que t'as de la batterie sur ton portable et que tu es loin d'Alrune, il faut qu'on voie comment te ramener ! T'es la mieux placée pour savoir comment faire !…

— Euh, et nous alors ? se vexa Sakyu. Je rappelle qu'on y a été, dans les Limbes !

— Ah bon ? Ah oui c'est vrai !

— Vous êtes adorables, sourit-elle. Bon, je me charge du rituel pour ouvrir un passage sur les Limbes.

— Quoi ? Attends,_ quoi ?!_

— Oui, tu m'as bien entendu Inkyu, dit-elle d'un ton sévère. Oui, vous m'avez bien comprises, les enfants, dit-elle d'un ton plus aimable aux humains : je vais tenter d'ouvrir un portail. J'ai jamais fait ça parce que c'est complètement inutile en temps normal mais comme ça vous pourrez faire passer quelqu'un pour ramener Oka là où vous êtes entrés. Je rouvrirait le portail à ce moment-là. On se synchronisera avec le téléphone sur le ouija.

— Tu vas vraiment faire ça ? demanda doucement Chojo Tekina, le garçon qui cachait son œil sous une généreuse tignasse.

— Ouaip. … euh, par contre, je préfère brisez vos illusions tout de suite : je ne viens pas avec vous dans les Limbes.

— Quoi ?!

— Les gars. Ma vie, c'est lui, dit elle en passant le bras autour des épaules d'Inkyu qui rougit un peu juste après. Je refuse de le laisser seul pendant que je suis dans les Limbes, et je ne l'emmène pas avec moi dans un endroit pareil. »

La température devint glaciale dans le Club lorsqu'ils comprirent que seuls des humains de chair fraîche iraient porter secours à Oka.

« Je marche, dit soudain Shin, surprenant son public. Combien de temps pour faire le portail ?

— Cinq, dix minutes ?

— Ok, ça me laisse le temps de regrouper des affaires. Les gars, venez ! »

Sora se sentit un peu délaissé dans ces préparatifs. Bon, au moins, il avait permis aux Basu et aux occultistes de se rencontrer, c'était déjà un bond en avant ! Puis il repensa à Ruto qui était toujours en ligne et qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un moment déjà.

« Et toi, ça va pour l'instant ?

–_\- Hm ?… oh, ça va… toutes ces émotions m'ont coupé l'appétit. J'ai un peu soif sinon._

— Je dirais à Shin de te prendre une bouteille d'eau !

— _Merci !…_

— _Bonjour, Oka Ruto. Enchantée de te connaître !_

— _Bonjour ?… On se connaît ? Demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup d'hésitation._

— Ah, c'est !… »

Sora ne put poursuivre sa phrase : la FunGirl s'était enfin lancée et on ne l'arrêterait plus maintenant qu'elle pouvait interviewé une victime de kidnapping surnaturel, perdue dans une autre dimension. Elle la laissa faire les présentations en s'assurant qu'elle ne racontait pas trop de choses farfelues puis la FunGirl bombarda Oka de questions.

« Non mais t'inquiète pas, elle est… intimidante comme ça, mais elle nous aide beaucoup ! J'aurais jamais trouvé Inkyu sans elle.

— _Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, hein !_

— Ben je sais pas, donc merci du coup de main. » lâcha-t-il, de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise avec celle qui avait piraté l'appareil qui lui permettait de communiquer avec tout le monde.

Ils décidèrent ensuite de couper l'appel pour préserver la batterie du téléphone d'Oka, en attendant d'être prêts. Sakyu méditait, comme si elle accumulait de l'énergie et Shin semblait préparer une stratégie avec le reste de ses camarades. Étant le vice-président du club, il s'était non seulement désigné d'office pour l'expédition mais il avait aussi choisi de n'emmener personne d'autre, pour ne pas mettre d'autres personnes en danger. Les autres s'étaient en partie pliés à sa décision car il avait été le plus à même de supporter les effets néfastes de la malédiction de l'Œil, comme les visions d'horreur qui les guettaient s'ils avaient le malheur de retirer leur bandeau, mais aussi une permanente sensation de malaise même si leur œil était bien couvert.

Par aileurs, Shin n'avait mis son bandeau que parce que la nouvelle de la disparition d'Oka l'avait beaucoup affecté moralement, le rendant plus vulnérable à l'espèce de magie noire qu'avait insufflé Alrune à son œil. Mais il était bien plus déterminé, maintenant qu'ils avaient la confirmation qu'Oka était en vie, qu'ils avaient une piste, un plan, mais surtout une succube pour alliée.

« Les enfants ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers Sakyu et sursautèrent, effrayés. Sakyu était toujours assise dans son coin mais elle avait les yeux entièrement noirs.

« Je suis prête. »

Sora déglutit. Shin ne frémit même pas.

« Moi aussi.

— Je dois te prévenir tout de même, Higaku, annonça Sakyu d'une voix qui était devenue plus adulte, un peu moins chaleureuse : je ne pourrais ouvrir ce portail que pendant très peu de temps, quelques secondes tout au plus. Et quand tu seras de l'autre côté, tu seras livré à toi-même. Je ne pourrais pas rouvrir de portail avant un long moment.

— J'ai compris, et ma décision reste la même, dit-il en prenant le sac que Daku venait de finir de remplir.

— Très bien. »

Alors Sakyu commença… elle se mit à genoux, en seiza : assise sur ses talons, elle avait les bras le long du corps et les paumes vers le ciel. Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère devint lourd.

Cette sensation emplit toute la salle comme si le silence avait tout happé, même les acouphènes. Avant qu'un son lourd et grave, mais peut-être imaginaire, ne ronronne dans le sol et les murs.

Sakyu quitta peu à peu le sol, ses jambes se dépliant naturellement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soie en lévitation. Ses bras étaient presque tendus, écartés, ses mains crispées, et Sora cru apercevoir quelque chose suinter… non, émaner de sa peau.

Surtout de ses doigts.

Entendant un bruit derrière lui, donc en face de Sakyu, il se retourna immédiatement et vit la même émanation au niveau du centre du tapis : c'était une fumée de plus en plus opaque, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle qui avait pris Oka. Une fumée qui s'était épaissie à une très grande vitesse tandis que le son qu'il avait entendu était celui d'un occultiste tombant à genoux.

En quelques secondes le ronronnement dans les murs était devenu très fort, l'épaisse fumée avait commencé à s'ouvrir : montrant de la lumière, des formes, presque un paysage, tandis que les occultistes s'étaient tous mis à crier.

Les jeunes gens se tenaient la tête ou le ventre, leurs jambes finissant toutes par les trahir.  
Même Shin était au sol, incapable ne serait-ce que de regarder le portail qu'il devait pourtant franchir.

« Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! C'est Alrune qui fait ça ?! » s'exclama Inkyu.

_Alrune, _songea Sora. Bien sûr. Lui était le seul humain à ne pas être affecté par le mal qui rongeait les occultistes. Et la seul différence particulièrement notable était qu'il n'avait subi aucune malédiction.

« C'est pas vrai… Je vais pas le tenir ouvert très longtemps ! prévint Sakyu.

— _Et alors ?! Shin est hors-jeu ! Tu veux qu'on le jette là-dedans ?_ » s'écria la FunGirl en espérant couvrir le son des vibrations et des cris.

Sora analysa une dernière fois la situation. Sakyu n'avait que deux créneaux à leur offrir. Un aller, un retour. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

…et m…

« SORA ! »

Sakyu lâcha prise, retombant sur ses pieds, le dos ronds, le souffle court et les yeux à nouveau colorés normalement, ses ailes touchant le sol. Relevant la tête, elle vit que le portail s'était refermé, disparu. Les occultistes tremblaient, recroquevillés, silencieux, et Sora n'était nulle part.

Il y eu un silence.  
Puis il y eut Inkyu.

« Oh le con ! »

* * *

Voilà ! C'est beaucoup mieux écrit qu'avant, ça. Beaucoup plus naturel. J'ai plus de place pour exposer les choses. Qu'est-ce que j'avais galéré sur le format micro-textes ! Un vrai défi je m'étais pas mal débrouillée.

Pour l'illustration… deux options : la chill, mignonne, sympa, moins difficile à faire que l'autre : les occultistes, Sora et les Basu en train de discuter (Inkyu faisant la gueule, c'est drôle) ou même mieux : tous réunis autour du Ouijaphone (oui je compte l'appeler à nouveau comme ça), sinon : la scène de l'ouverture du portail, difficile car le portail… ouais c'est mort je dessinerai pas tout le club occulte en galère c'est relou.

Va pour la scène du Ouijaphone, ils seront tous trop mignons. En plus c'est Sora qui a eu l'idée du téléphone sur le Ouija dans cette histoire, soyons fiers de lui !


	5. Les Limbes

Hello ! Bonne année, bonne santé, je devrais être en train de réviser, je me déteste... on s'en fout, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :****Les Limbes**

* * *

Sora se releva, ses oreilles cessant progressivement de bourdonner. Il avait quitté le bruit effarant du club pour rejoindre un silence beaucoup trop calme. Il regarda autour de lui pour ne voir qu'un immense paysage gris. Il était en hauteur et pouvait voir jusqu'à l'horizon.

C'était grand… du gravier, de la poussière ou de la cendre couvrait le sol de dunes et de sentiers… Le paysage en plaines et collines s'étendait à perte de vue. Par delà l'horizon, le ciel entièrement bouché par des nuages ternes parvenait néanmoins à éclairer tout le paysage.  
Pour montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun mouvement. Aucune brise. Aucun bruit. Comme s'il n'y avait aucune vie.

Il était seul.

« _Sora ?_ »

Il lâcha un cri de surprise avant de reconnaître la FunGirl.

« … oui ?

— _Crétin._

— … merci ? En fait ça fait quand même plaisir de t'entendre !

— _J'avoue moi aussi, je commence à m'habituer à toi. Je connaissais pas__ton côté suicidaire d'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup__!_ »

Il pouvait jurer que cette malade le pensait vraiment.

« Super…

— _Non mais je plaisante pas ! Quand t'as sauté, j'étais presque sûre que le portail allait se refermer sur toi et te couper les jambes !_

« Mort de rire. Dis, t'arrives à capter le réseau même en enfer maintenant ? T'es dans le SaiKom ou quoi ?

— _Banane, me demande pas par quel miracle ça marche encore mais le SaiKom est resté intrinsèquement connecté à ton téléphone, et ton téléphone est toujours chez nous, sur la table Ouija. Sur haut-parleur._

— _Sora ! T'es un grand malade !_ cria d'ailleurs Shin au téléphone.

— Quoi ?! Hé, à la base _**TU**_ voulais y aller !

— _Mais toi_ _t'y connais __rien__ en occultisme !_

— Et alors ?!

— _FERMEZ-LÀ !_ »

Sora massa son oreille et les autres se turent, penauds. La FunGirl reprit :

« _Le problème Sora, c'est que la batterie du Saikom est Très limitée. Donc si tu ne retrouves pas Oka bien plus vite que ce qui était prévu, tu seras vraiment, totalement seul._

— …. Oh.

— … _Bon_. V_oilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais mettre ton SaiKom en économie d'énergie, il se réactivera uniquement si tu nous demandes ou que t'appuies sur un bouton,__comme ça on essayera de t'aider en cas de__danger mais… bon, tu cours vite ?_

— Alors là, oui, pour ma vie, absolument.

— _Après si tu as une question, si tu trouves Oka, rappelle-nous._ _Nous on va chercher des idées pour… que t'aies la tâche plus facile._

— Merci.

— _Et ne me déçois pas ! Je me suis pas__autant marrée depuis… Oh je sais même plus !_

— _Et surtout, _conseilla Sakyu : _dès qu'il y a du mouvement, planque-toi. Quoi que ce soit, si c'est pas Oka c'est dangereux !_

— _Fais attention…_ fit Supana.

— Promis, les gars. »

Ils raccrochèrent. Le SaiKom chanta un jingle d'extinction, passant en mode veille. Silence.  
Sora était livré à lui-même.

Il n'avait plus qu'à crapahuter dans les Limbes jusqu'à tomber sur Oka.

**··· ··· **** ··· ···**

Sora réalisa certaines choses en marchant. Il était venu les mains dans les poches. Ni eau, ni casse-croûte, pas même une montre pour avoir la notion du temps. Pour venir moins préparé : ç'aurait été à poil.

« _Sora ?_ fit soudain la Fungirl, après tant de silence.

— Oui ? Quoi ?

— _J'y ai pensé trop tard… Dis-moi : tu sais revenir à ton point de départ ?_

— Bah bien sûr ! C'est le premier truc que j'ai préparé ! » Il se retourna. « Tout là-bas, tu vois ? J'ai ramassé des trucs qui traînaient et je les ai entassés pour les voir de très loin. J'ai même rajouté des cailloux tout pile à la case départ et je vérifie toujours où j'en suis pour pas me perdre.

— _Ok. En espérant que tout ça reste à sa place…_

— Quoi ?

— _Non, rien. Toujours pas de trace d'Oka ?_

— Si.

— _mouais… Ah bon, si ?!_

— J'ai trouvé son brassard tout à l'heure. Il traînait par terre. J'essaye de trouver d'autres traces à suivre, comme des empreintes de pas… »

L'œil du Saikom se posa sur le bandeau orange vif portant le pentacle du club occulte, que Sora tenait dans la main devant lui pour le leur montrer. « Vous l'avez rappelée ?

— _On l'a prévenue que tu étais à sa recherche._

— … Au fait.

— _Ouais ?_

— … je me disais… comment il faut t'appeler ? »

Sora était plutôt hésitant. Devant le silence perplexe de son étrange alliée, il poursuivit :

« Sur mon PC tu apparaissais comme "FunGirl", mais c'est pas ça ton vrai nom ? C'est un pseudo ?…

— _Ah, ça, non… un truc que j'ai choisi__au pif il y a longtemps. Tu sais, dans mon état c'est dur de me rappeler qui je suis, d'où je viens. Alors le prénom… _

— Ouaaaais, le délire espace-temps, tout ça… marmonna Sora.

— _Libre à toi de ne pas me croire,_ répondit-elle froidement. _Mais reste poli, je suis quand même ta meilleure chance de survie…_

— Non mais pas de problème, moi je t'appelle princesse, même, si tu veux !

— _Non merci._

— Ouais je sais. En vrai je me disais juste, ça te convient vraiment ?

— _De quoi ?_

— Qu'on continue de t'appeler FunGirl.

— _Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?…_

— Je sais pas, je trouve ça… un peu bizarre, non ? Tu préfères pas qu'on t'appelle avec un vrai surnom, par exemple ? Je sais pas, moi… genre Funny ? »

À son silence, Sora regretta vraiment d'avoir parlé, surtout pour dire le premier truc qui lui passait par la tête. Mais un bruit suspect le lui fit oublier très vite.

Il ne rigolait plus du tout. Quelque chose se déplaçait et pas avec des baskets ! Ça crissait comme un insecte, bizarrement il n'avait pas très envie de…

« C'est toi ? »

Son cœur rata un battement.  
De l'autre côté de la ligne du Ouijaphone, tout le monde bondit pour voir l'écran, pour voir à travers l'oeil du SaiKom ce que voyait Sora. Pour vérifier si la voix qu'ils avaient entendue eux aussi était bien celle à laquelle ils pensaient.

Et devant Sora se trouvait en effet Oka, en chair et en os, aussi surprise que lui.

Les cheveux toujours en bataille, l'air fatiguée, on lisait sur son visage le temps passé à courir et à regarder nerveusement derrière elle… ses traits se détendirent, les yeux brillants. Soulagée.  
Heureuse de n'être plus seule.

« Je suis tellement… » elle se coupa, troublée : « … pourquoi tu… ? »

Oka ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Sora avait-il reculé alors qu'elle avançait ?…

Pour une raison simple. Son instinct. Il était hors de question qu'il ignore cette sensation de nœud dans les tripes dans un moment pareil.

Une autre chose que lui avaient appris les jeux d'horreur : ne pas aller là où son instinct ne voulait pas qu'il aille. Enfin dans un jeu, on était bien obligé, mais ça se passait rarement bien pour le personnage. Une seule erreur et c'était terminé. Et là, il trouvait _légèrement étrange_ le fait que le brassard d'Oka soit à la fois rangé dans sa poche à lui… et qu'il soit pourtant aussi sur le bras d'Oka.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Bon, je m'en fais peut-être pour rien… bredouilla-t-il en tremblant. Mais…

— _Fuis._ »

Avait dit la FunGirl dans son oreille.

Ils ne disaient plus rien, mais tous étaient d'accord. Il devait juste se _barrer_. Vite. Mais sous leurs yeux, avant que Sora n'ait pu s'en aller, le visage d'Oka perdit toute trace d'émotion. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur le brassard orange vif qui dépassait légèrement de sa poche.

_Merde…_

Elle braqua à nouveau son regard froid sur lui et, sans qu'il sache trop comment, comme s'il avait cligné des yeux à ce moment-là : elle avait changé de visage. Enfin non, pour être exact, son visage était caché par des espèces de… trucs sombres…

Des _pattes ?_  
Qui s'ouvrirent sur un hideux visage à huit yeux. Un visage d'araignée.

« **AAAAAAAH C'EST DÉGUEULASSE C'EST DÉGUEULASSE C'EST DÉGUEULASSE-** »

Il hurlait en courant comme un dératé, fuyant le plus loin possible pendant que la chose lui courait après. Sa nuque le démangeait comme si son instinct lui criait de ne pas attendre qu'elle l'y morde, son cœur cognait si fort qu'il sentait son sang pulser jusque dans ses jambes, qui le faisaient slalomer à vitesse maximum entre les reliefs du terrain inégal, jusqu'à trébucher, sentir une main l'attraper et le traîner dans un recoin. Il voulu crier mais Oka lui mit la main sur la bouche et son index sur la sienne, le forçant au silence. Elle était différente…

Et il su. C'était elle. Il y avait cet éclat de volonté dans son regard que l'imposteur n'avait pas, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Cet éclat qui disait, malgré la situation : _Je n'abandonnerai pas._

Oka.  
Oka était bien là. La vraie. La seule. Vivante. Fatiguée, pleine de traces de terre ou de poussière et de cendre, les cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais mais elle était là. Il l'avait enfin retrouvée.

Ils attendirent en silence, écoutant les pas et les crissements. Soudain, une nuée de petites araignées galopant à leur recherche grouilla devant leur cachette, heureusement sans les voir et sans que Sora ne fasse un AVC devant un phénomène aussi repoussant. Oka aussi s'était crispée en les voyant passer. Mais elles étaient parties. Elles étaient loin. Ils attendirent le cœur battant que tout bruit ai cessé depuis plusieurs secondes pour pouvoir enfin souffler.

« Ça va ? » sourit-elle, avec un air compatissant. Il hocha la tête et, machinalement, lui rendit son bandeau de chef de club.

« Oh ! Merci…

— _On… On peut parler dans le haut-parleur, c'est bon ?_ demanda Shin. »

Et ils passèrent bien cinq minutes à piailler comme des enfants, heureux et les larmes aux yeux d'avoir remis la main sur Oka. Ils pouvaient enfin se voir à double-sens, avec le téléphone de Sora dans le club et celui d'Oka avec eux dans les Limbes, en face-cam. C'était réconfortant. Oka leur répéta un nombre invraisemblable de fois qu'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher, qu'elle ne leur en voulait pas de l'avoir ignorée pendant près d'une semaine, que rien de tout ça n'était de leur faute.

« _J'aurais jamais laissé Sora y aller normalement, mais… on peut même pas espérer mettre un seul pied dans ces Limbes, _raconta Shin avec un air impuissant.

— Je me doute que tu ne l'aurais jamais impliqué là-dedans ! sourit Oka. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ?

— _Quand Sakyu a ouvert le portail, les visions se sont intensifiées à un__point que__… __honnêtement, en quelques minutes tu peux finir dans le coma, je pense._

— Mon dieu…

— _C'est peut-être une mesure de précaution mise en place par Alrune. Un moyen de s'assurer qu'on ne se mêlerait pas de ses affaires._

— Ou c'est tout bonnement la présence d'Alrune dans les Limbes qui fait écho…

— _Hé, tu m'as toujours pas dit comment t'as fait pour échapper à Alrune !_ insistait Inkyu.

— Ah, ça ! Bonne idée, je vais aussi pouvoir le dire à Sora au cas où on la recroiserait. En fait j'ai lu que les démons détestent qu'on écorche leur prénom et c'est encore plus violent si tu le dis à l'envers lettre par lettre. C'est comme leur griffer les tympans. Du coup quand elle m'a dit son nom, j'ai crié Enurla à pleins poumons et je me suis tirée en vitesse. J'ai dû perdre mon brassard pendant que je courais…

— Enurla… répéta Sora.

— Mais faut pas en abuser, parce que ça ne fera pas effet éternellement et ça va aussi la mettre dans ue colère folle.

— Ouais-ok-c'est-bien mais maintenant je dois te ramener sur Terre.

— Quoi ?

— On doit pas rester là, elle te court après non ?

— Hm-oui, mais elle a eu le temps de me prendre mon essence…

— Ton essence ?

— _Quoi ?! _s'écrièrent les membres du club.

— Vous en faites pas les amis, j'ai réussi à l'empêcher de s'en emparer, mais… je sais pas non plus où l'essence a atterri.

— Attends je comprends rien, là, quelle essence ? demandait Sora.

— _Elle a maudit ton œil, toi aussi ?!_

— Non, Shin, je.. oh, ça suffit, on se pose une minute et je vous explique tout.

« Alrune s'est laissée aller à tout me raconter. Avant notre naissance, elle a insufflé à chacun de nous, membres du club, une essence des Ténèbres, pour les laisser grandir en nous et les récolter une fois à maturation. On était comme des pots de plantes dans lesquels elle a planté ses graines, et lundi dernier c'était l'heure de la récolte. Elle a dit avoir besoin de toutes les essences pour pouvoir les fusionner pour créer un Cœur des Ténèbres.

— _merde…_ »

Shin semblait avoir compris quelque chose. Et Sakyu confirma :

« _Elle pourrait bien prendre le pouvoir sur les Limbes. Et sur ce qu'il y a au dessus._

— Nous ?… fit timidement Sora.

— _Exactement, avec minimum d'intelligence et tout ce pouvoir… qui sait… _

— C'est pour ça qu'une fois qu'elle a extrait mon essence, j'en ai profité pour crier son nom à l'envers, reprendre l'essence et la jeter le plus loin possible. Bizarrement ça a volé très loin, peut-être à deux kilomètres ?…

— Ouah, tu devrais faire du base-ball ! songea Sora.

— Merci ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne peut rien fusionner s'il lui manque une seule essence. J'aurais aimé pouvoir retrouver la mienne mais j'ai perdu l'orientation à force de devoir fuir et me cacher…

— _Raison de plus pour rentrer !_ raisonna Sakyu. _Vous préparerez un plan et je vous rouvrirai un portail le weekend prochain. Alrune ne vous suivra pas sur Terre._

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Oka. Elle a l'air tellement puissante !…

— _En fait… _Hésita Sakyu. _Pour tout vous dire, elle a fâché quelqu'un il y a longtemps, ça lui a valu de subir elle aussi une malédiction : elle ne peut pas sortir des Limbes. Une fois qu'elle aura le Cœur des Ténèbres, elle aura assez de pouvoir pour s'en libérer… Mais bon, on verra ça une autre fois alors__rentrez maintenant !_ »

Après quelques encouragements, ils laissèrent les deux aventuriers se remettre en route. Sora se prit à vouloir faire sourire Oka :

« Eh, heureusement qu'Enurla c'est facile à dire. T'imagines si à l'origine, son nom c'était Schweppes ? »

Elle éclata de rire.

« _…Sora ?… _demanda calmement la Fungirl.

— Ah, un problème ?

— _Non, c'est rien. Juste un truc._

— Quoi ?

— _Funny. Ça me va._

— Hein ? »

Trop tard, elle avait raccroché.

**··· ··· **** ··· ···**

« Si je pouvais lui faire payer…

— Quoi ?

— Non, rien. »

Ils s'étaient attendu à un silence pesant, mais Sora et Oka avaient passé beaucoup de temps à discuter sur le chemin du retour, tuant l'ennui et l'anxiété. L'excitation d'être en vie, peut-être ? Et le fait qu'Oka avait eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver son sérieux après la blague du swcheppes.

« Faire payer quoi à qui ? insista-t-il.

— … tu sais, depuis petite, je savais que quelque chose clochait chez moi. Les cauchemars à répétitions, les idées morbides que j'avais dès le plus jeune âge… aucun psychologue n'a pu arranger ça. Pour moi comme pour les autres on était différents et marginaux dès la naissance, on a eu des phobies inexplicables, et à l'inverse des obsessions pour des choses anormales. Nos parents nous voient quasiment tous comme des anomalies. Si tu savais à quel point avoir ces essences a affecté nos vies ! Mentalement, physiquement, ça nous a pourri l'existence… J'arrive pas à oublier une seule des personnes qui se sont servi de ça pour m'humilier depuis la petite école.

— Tu m'étonnes… » murmura Sora. Il leva la tête. « Hein ?

— Quoi ? »

Elle leva la tête comme lui et vit le ciel s'assombrir et le tonnerre gronder. Oka devint pâle :

« Oh non. C'est elle. »

Pendant ce temps, dans le club occulte :

« Comment ça, Uno ?… **INKYU ARRÊTE DE TRICHER !**

— _Fermez-là, _demanda Funny, _nos aventuriers nous appellent. Aaaallô ?_

— _Funny ! On est dans la merde ! _s'écria Sora.

— _Ouvrez le portail ! _ordonna Oka.

— _Oh._ fit simplement la FunGirl.

— Évacuez la pièce ! Vite ! »

Tous les humains présents obéirent, inquiets mais bien obligés de laisser la succube seule le temps de l'ouverture du portail. Sakyu effectuait son rituel avec encore plus de concentration et de ferveur que la première fois, tentant d'accélérer les choses.

De l'autre côté, Sora et Oka couraient à s'en faire mal, dérapant sur la cendre et les graviers, à bout de souffle, commençant à discerner des mots feulés loin derrière eux : d'une rage et d'une joie à peine contenue. Ils sentaient même le vent se lever au son d'un battement d'ailes qui les paniquait d'avantage. Alrune volait à leur rencontre et promettait à Oka des retrouvailles inoubliables…

« _Magnez-vous !_ »

Sakyu y mettait tant d'énergie que de ses yeux noirs coulaient des larmes toutes aussi sombres. Puis soudain, la fumée jailli au centre du tapis du club et s'ouvrit pour former le portail, où l'on pouvait voir les éclairs du ciel des Limbes. Sakyu suffoqua, la fumée se répandit et s'évanouit.

Et par terre, sur le tapis : il y avait les corps étalés de Sora et Oka, qui s'étaient jetés juste à temps à travers l'ouverture.

D'abord, rien.  
Puis la porte du club se rouvrit. Et les occultistes se mirent à crier de joie.

**··· ··· **** ··· ···**

Après de longues et émouvantes retrouvailles, Oka calma son équipe et parla stratégie.

« Si je comprends bien, plus de voyage dans les Limbes avant un moment ?…

— Clairement… soupira Sakyu qui se reposait, allongée sur le dos, un livre ouvert sur le visage pour masquer la lumière. Attendez samedi prochain et j'aurais peut-être suffisamment récupéré…

— Attends qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu veux retourner dans les Limbes ? »

Car clairement, Sora était trop heureux d'en être sorti vivant pour souhaiter y retourner. Oka répondit :

« Évidemment ! Si on laisse Alrune récupérer mon essence là où je l'ai balancée, tu peux être sûre que la première chose qu'elle fera en s'échappant des Limbes c'est nous déguster façon sashimis vivants ou un truc du genre ! »

Sora regarda ailleurs, traumatisé rien qu'à l'image, et déprimé de voir que le sauvetage d'Oka n'était que partie remise pour Alrune…

« Du coup on a bien une semaine avant de devoir… Kokuma soupira, désabusée. Et on fait quoi pendant ce temps ?

— On se prépare ! clama Oka avec énergie. Déjà, aussi indélicat que ça puisse paraître, j'aimerais que vous nous en disiez un maximum sur comment s'attaquer à une succube, adressa-t-elle aux deux démons.

— Euh… déjà faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur-

— Évidemment qu'on ne s'en prendra pas à vous après ! Ensuite il faudra d'autres personnes qui chercheront un moyen de localiser et détruire une essence des ténèbres. Alrune m'a avoué qu'elle ne pouvait pas fusionner les essences s'il en manquait une seule. Je suis convaincue qu'en détruisant l'une d'entre elles, ça détruira toutes les autres. Il faut qu'on trouve comment en détruire une seule !

— _Si ça implique de fouiller des bouquins,_ intervint Funny, _Sora pourra vous filer un coup de main._

— Ah bon, je peux ?

— _Banane. Avec le SaiKom tu pourras lire n'importe quel livre, même en latin ancien._

— Oh ! Trop bien !

— Tu ferais ça ? s'étonna Supana, la fille aux couettes.

— Ben oui ! Pourquoi ? »

Supana se leva immédiatement et lui fit un câlin, prenant Sora de court.

« Bon, alors c'est décidé ! se leva Shin, enfin décidé lui aussi. Les gars, on va y passer la semaine, mais samedi prochain, on sera prêts ! »

Alors que tout le club approuvait, qu'Inkyu soupirait avec dédain et que sur l'écran de téléphone, la FunGirl s'amusait à faire apparaître de sarcastiques petits cotillons : Sora regardait Oka avec fascination.  
Enfin débarrassée de l'essence qui avait grandi en elle, elle avait enfin l'air d'une chef de club. Dynamique, volontaire, pleine d'assurance, une attitude de Leader et…

… Oui. Elle avait enfin l'air d'être en bonne santé.

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous savez à peu près tout de la backstory des membres du club occulte ! Je l'aime beaucoup ! D'ailleurs oui l'essence qui a grandit en chacun d'eux explique leur couleur de cheveux et d'yeux qu'ils ont tous en commun (oui-oui c'est mon choix et c'est plus crédible que dire que c'est le hasard ou une teinture)

J'aime cette nouvelle Oka pleine d'énergie ! Et vous ?

Et l'illustration... je dirais Sora, vu de haut, un peu petit avec la distance, debout, au sommet d'une dune grise avec les Limbes qui s'étendent à perte de vue ! Très chiant à dessiner je parie mais osef, et vous ? Vous pensez à quoi ?


	6. Section de recherches

**Chapitre ****6 – ****S****ection de recherches**

Sora s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise, dans sa chambre. On était samedi matin, le lendemain de sa nuit de randonnée dans les Limbes. Le club avait plus ou moins fêté cette victoire jusqu'à l'aube où ils s'étaient enfin quittés et la nuit blanche de Sora ne lui réussissait pas trop, maintenant que l'adrénaline était redescendue.

« Oh non… Non-non-non ! Funny ?! »

Son écran d'ordinateur s'alluma tout seul et la voix froide sortit des haut-parleurs : « _Quoi ?_

— Je viens d'y penser, Saiko Corp récupère toutes les données du SaiKom pour améliorer leurs prototypes ! S'ils entendent les conversations et voient tout ce qu'on a vu…

— _Aucun risque, j'ai pris des mesures dès l'instant où je t'ai parlé. __Je t'avais même dit que je le ferais. Poisson-rouge, va._

— Sérieux ?…

— _Ouaip. Je t'ai inventé quelques conversations et j'ai faussé toutes les images. C'était pas dur vu que t'étais censé dormir, donc j'ai surtout effacé la plupart des données. OUI, je peux faire ça. Non, c'est pas par gentillesse, je veux juste qu'on se concentre sur les démons. Parce que ÇA, c'est intéressant. Maintenant referme la bouche et va dormir._

— Pas possible. J'ai un live de retard.

— _Pardon ?_

— J'ai une chaîne Youtube je te rappelle ! sourit-il. Et j'avais promis de leur parler de l'école vu que maintenant j'en ai fait à peu près le tour… Tu promets de pas me faire de mauvaise blague pendant le live ?!

— _Oh le rabat-joie… promis. …Oui, promis ! Fais-ton foutu live, bon sang !_ »

Et c'est avec joie qu'il s'y mit, profitant qu'il ne soit pas encore trop tard en France (par contre il était très tôt pour lui), discutant pendant deux bonnes heures où il en réussit presque à oublier d'où il revenait… en revanche, lorsqu'il coupa le live pour enregistrer une partie de jeu-vidéo afin de s'avancer dans ses vidéos à venir : cette fois, la Fungirl s'amusa à parler pendant tout le long de son enregistrement, le lui pourrissant bien comme il fallait.

Vaincu, Sora alla dormir, se promettant de se lever au plus tard une heure après pour faire ses devoirs, faire vivre un peu sa chaîne et acheter à manger.  
Épuisé, et enfin tout à fait détendu, il dormi en fait ses huit heures de sommeil, fichant joyeusement en l'air son programme de la journée.

**··· ··· ✪ ··· ···**

**« **Ca va aller ? »

Oka hocha la tête à l'intention de Supana et Kokuma. Les trois filles s'arrêtèrent devant la maison des Ruto. La jeune étudiante, fraîchement sauvée des Limbes avait déjà une histoire toute faite pour expliquer son absence à ses parents pour la nuit dernière ; elle prétendrait qu'elle avait dormi chez l'une de ses amies et que ses messages pour prévenir ses parents ne s'étaient pas envoyés à cause d'un problème de réseau. Elle se ferait engueuler, sans plus.

Oka respira un grand coup. Toute l'adrénaline accumulée pour sa survie était enfin redescendue. Elle serra ses deux amies dans ses bras pour souffler.

« Merci. »

Pas juste de l'avoir raccompagnée, non.  
Oka, une fois dans les Limbes, avait été convaincue d'une chose : qu'elle était seule, livrée à elle-même, et que même si ses amis avaient vraiment voulu l'aider, ils n'auraient rien pu faire, tout cela étant hors de leurs capacités. De toute façon n'importe qui aurait préféré prendre la fuite face à une histoire aussi… _démente_.

Mais quand elle avait entendu tous ses amis au téléphone, se battant pour la ramener saine et sauve…  
Quand elle avait vu Sora, en chair et en os dans les mêmes Limbes qu'elle…

Personne ne l'avait abandonnée.

Ça lui avait fait tellement chaud au cœur…

Il ne fallait pas que d'autres personnes que Kokuma ou Supana ne la voie pleurer pour tout ça.

**··· ··· ✪ ··· ···**

Shin regardait ses messages avec la gorge nouée.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour contenir son anxiété au fond de ses tripes, ses derniers jours, mais à présent qu'une partie de la tension réelle était redescendue… il se sentait assez mal. Surtout avec la nouvelle de la conseillère d'orientation.

Celle-ci lui avait envoyé un message lui annonçant que sa demande de changer de classe avait été acceptée. Il ne serait plus dans la même classe qu'Oka. Il le regrettait amèrement désormais.

Il envoya son sms à Oka, préférant la mettre rapidement au courant de la nouvelle et s'avouant aussi que c'était plus facile que de le faire de vive voix. Il savait que sa demande avait énormément choqué Oka lorsqu'elle l'avait apprise.

Oka lui répondit dès qu'elle eût son message et lui remonta le moral sur plusieurs longues lignes. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle lui était toujours reconnaissante. Elle était toujours profondément désolée pour ce qu'ils avaient traversé cette semaine.

Shin s'affala sur le dossier de sa chaise, épuisé.  
Comment se faisait-il que seuls les membres du club occulte avaient la capacité de voir à quel point cette fille était formidable ?

**··· ··· ✪ ··· ···**

Quand Sora arriva dimanche à la terrasse du café, il ne manquait plus que les "sœurs" Basu au rendez-vous.

« Apparemment Sakyu est en train de traîner Inkyu par les cheveux, si je comprends bien… marmonna Oka en regardant son écran de téléphone. Bon ! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposés, on va commencer à répartir les tâches. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire avant de commencer ?

— hmmmoi… hésita Daku, le garçon le plus réservé de tout le club, qui cachait son œil droit derrière ses cheveux. Déjà je suis myope, alors avec un seul œil, ça devient de plus en plus fatiguant de lire. Donc j'aimerais si possible m'occuper de l'interview des Basu…

— Ok, tu travailleras avec Supana ! On avisera plus tard de vos autres tâches. Pendant la semaine, Shin et moi on sera au club à revoir les livres de notre bibliothèque personnelle. Je voudrais deux autres groupes pour voir les livres de la bibliothèque de l'école et dans la bibliothèque municipale. Je sais, on va pas mal galérer mais on doit ratisser large. Il faudrait aussi voir sur internet…

— Attends, coupa Sora. Funny ? »

— _Ouais-ouais, je vous défend de perdre du temps sur internet, je me charge de ça._ »

Ils l'en remercièrent chaleureusement. Et pour finir, Sora eu pour consigne de partir pour la bibliothèque municipale avec Kokuma Jutsu : la garçonne du groupe qui l'intimidait un peu. Son patch sur l'œil lui donnait un air encore plus raide que son expression fermée, elle pouvait rivaliser avec les délinquants en ce sens.

Tous partirent à leurs tâches respectives. Sora et Kokuma firent donc route ensemble dans un silence pesant, que Sora n'osa pas briser, se contentant de la suivre sans un mot. Kokuma semblait connaître la ville comme sa poche, elle ne marqua aucune hésitation de toute le trajet jusqu'au hall de la bibliothèque, où elle lui indiqua leur secteur :

« Toi, tu dois te concentrer uniquement sur la section étrangère, de ce côté. Fais vraiment de ton mieux, tu es le seul qui puisse nous traduire le latin, le grec ou même le portugais… par contre laisse-nous l'anglais, ça on peut s'en charger.

— D'accord. Bon courage !

— Toi aussi. »

Elle partit de son côté et le laissa seul. Sora sentit que la semaine allait lui paraître longue, à force de lire des livres en solitaire en langue étrangère à longueur de temps… Mais à la fin de la journée, malgré les anecdotes glauques, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que certaines légendes l'avaient étonnamment diverti.

**··· ··· ✪ ··· ···**

« T'es vraiment chiant, Inkyu ! » pesta Sakyu.

Elle traînait son incube de petit copain par la main, celui-ci tirant une tête de six pieds de long en se laissant plus ou moins emmener.

« On aurait dû être avec eux pour midi, tu soûles ! »

Inkyu arracha sa main de celle de Sakyu. La succube s'arrêta à son tour, se tournant vers lui, silencieuse. Inkyu brisa le silence le premier ;

« Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ? »

Le regard de Sakyu se durcit, mais Inkyu continua :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de les aider ? De vouloir leur donner les moyens de tuer une succube ?! T'es devenue tarée ?! »

Sakyu lui mit une grosse claque qu'Inkyu para moyennement bien : entre démons et aussi en tant qu'amants au caractère un peu trop bien trempé ; ils avaient l'habitude de se donner des baffes pour à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Et malgré la baffe de Sakyu, Inkyu poursuivait, grognant avec fureur :

« Non seulement ça n'aura pas la MOINDRE chance de marcher sur Alrune mais ça ne PEUT PAS bien se passer pour nous ! »

Cette fois, à force d'entendre des termes démoniques à répétition, Sakyu ne pensait plus à le frapper mais à regarder autour d'eux avec inquiétude. Il n'y avait personne dans cette rue mais à la moindre fenêtre ouverte…

« Tu crois peut-être qu'ils seront trop gentils pour s'en prendre à nous, c'est ça ?! Tu crois qu'Alrune ne saura jamais qu'on les a aidés ?!

— La ferme !…

— Tu veux qu'on _crève ?! »_

Excédée, Sakyu envoya son pied en plein dans le ventre d'Inkyu, le projetant au sol. Il encaissa presque sans broncher. Sakyu avança dans le même temps. de sorte à avoir un pied de part et d'autre d'Inkyu. Elle s'accroupit et le saisit par le col :

« T'as eu l'occasion de faire tes conneries, gronda-t-elle en sifflant les mots entre ses dents. Voilà où ça t'a mené ! » Elle désignait d'un mouvement de menton le corps féminin d'Inkyu, et son absence handicapante de pouvoirs. « Maintenant, on avance à ma façon.

— Bon sang mais ressaisis-toi ! Des _humains_, des attardés d'_humains _! Tu les aides comme des animaux de compagnie ! Putain mais y'a _qu'eux _pour s'attacher à des races inférieures, normalement ! Y'a qu'eux pour adopter des rats, des lapins ou des loups bâtards !… »

La main de Sakyu passa en un éclair du col à la mâchoire d'Inkyu, serrée fortement, pour l'empêcher de parler :

« Parce que les démons c'est mieux, peut-être ?! Tu veux qu'on compare notre évolution ?! Bon sang mais les démons ne changent jamais ! Les démons n'inventent _rien _! On a beau vivre des siècles on reste assis sur notre cul ! Au mieux on crée des races hybrides à la con en se sautant les uns les autres, mais le mieux qu'on ai su faire, c'est suivre des évolutions humaines ! »

Elle lâcha Inkyu si fort tout en se redressant, que c'était presque comme si elle l'avait renvoyé à plat par terre.

« Les démons… c'est de la merde, Inkyû ! J'en ai jusque-là des démons ! Manger, torturer, ricaner comme quoi on est le plus maléfique de la bande, bon sang mais c'est pas possible de rester autant COINCÉ dans une bulle temporelle ! Tu vois ce qu'ils font, eux, pendant ce temps-là ?! »

S'exclama-t-elle en écartant les bras, montrant le monde autour d'elle. Inkyû ne baissa pas les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas l'admettre devant elle, mais il savait.

L'avion. Le train. La télévision. Le cinéma. Les mangas. Les _fusées_. Les _satellites_. Le téléphone. Le CD, le wi-fi, la pâtisserie…

L'humain avait littéralement inventé des domaines de l'art, des sciences, des _concepts…_. Il y avait tant de choses à faire qu'une vie humaine ne suffisait plus pour contempler ce que l'espèce entière avait bâti. Mais une vie de démon…

Sakyu se pencha et l'arracha du sol, remettant Inkyu sur ses pieds mais cette fois elle ne le tint pas par la main, partant seule pour le rendez-vous donné par Daku et Supana. Et Inkyu se senti alors très seul.

Il n'aimait pas ce genre de disputes. La dernière de ce genre, qui était même moindre en comparaison : datait d'avant la naissance d'Oka et ses amis, c'était dire si ces disputes étaient rares. Et pour cause… Inkyû se considéraient depuis longtemps comme des âmes sœurs. S'il était important pour lui qu'ils puissent se parler à cœur ouvert, il était tout aussi important qu'il n'y ai pas ce genre de…

De déchirure.

Ravalant sa fierté, au profit de toutes les raisons qu'il avait de vouloir protéger ce lien avec Sakyu, il se mit en route d'un pas rapide pour la rattraper.

En espérant qu'elle et lui se retrouvent pour de bon, une fois que cette histoire idiote serait passée.

**··· ··· ✪ ··· ···**

Lundi. Toute la bande avait commencé à se murer dans le silence, à lire des livres ésotériques, cherchant des informations sur les essences du mal et les succubes. Sursautant pour la septième fois, Sora referma son livre emprunté à la bibliothèque municipale et il laissa ses compagnons : Kokuma et Chojo, pour rejoindre le club occulte à grands pas. Pour une fois, Oka y était seule. Elle sourit immédiatement en le voyant :

« Hey ! Ça va ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

— Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste la trentième fois que je me fais emmerder par une araignée et j-AH ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! »

Oka leva la tête et vit une araignée descendre du plafond entre eux. Sora avait reculé de plusieurs pas avec une mine extrêmement crispée, serrant son livre contre lui, hésitant à s'en servir comme bouclier ou comme massue. Oka, elle, ne perdit pas son calme et tira un des épais rideaux, ouvrit la fenêtre, attrapa l'araignée et la jeta dehors.

« … tu es mon héroïne. » déclara Sora avec un œil ému. Elle s'esclaffa un peu et il reprit : « Bon plus sérieusement, t'en vois pas un peu plus souvent, ces temps-ci ? Des… des araignées…

— Peut-être, je sais pas. Pourquoi ?

— Moi si. Et ça n'arrive pas qu'à moi, je t'assure. J'ai l'impression que tous les membres du club son touchés.

— A t'entendre on croirait que tu parles d'une maladie ou d'une malédiction… sourit Oka.

— Mais justement ! »

Devant son air insistant, Oka, perplexe, lui accorda le bénéfice du doute :

« À quoi tu penses ?

— Tu te souviens du démon qui s'est fait passer pour toi ?

— Le démon-araignée ? Oui, je l'ai étudié, il peut changer d'apparence…

— Et peut-être envoyer des bestioles nous espionner, non ?

— Haha, non, quand même pas… »

Le sourire d'Oka fondit doucement, à mesure qu'elle songeait que dans un monde d'occultisme, tout était possible.

« Je préviens les autres, dit-elle subitement.

— J'appelle Sakyu. » prit-il à son tour son téléphone.

Et dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans le club, attendant impatiemment l'avis de Sakyu sur la question :

« Alrune, utiliser des démons pour la servir ?… elle en serait capable… réfléchissait-elle.

— Donc, fit Oka en se massant le crâne : non seulement on doit craindre qu'elle trouve l'essence avant nous, mais aussi de se faire attaquer par des sbires ?

— C'est tout à fait possible. Et ils attendront que vous soyez isolés, prévint Sakyu.

— Mais on pourra compter sur vous ?… » demanda Chojo Tekina, le garçon à lunettes.

Sakyu se crispa de manière imperceptible, tout juste l'espace d'un instant, si bien que personne ne s'en rendit compte. Inkyu lui faisait toujours la gueule. Elle pouvait sentir son regard dans don dos, sur sa nuque.

Est-ce qu'Inkyu la pardonnerait indéfiniment ?…

« Je regrette, dit-elle soudain d'un ton sans appel. Pour moi, Inkyu passe avant tout. Si les démons voient que nous nous sommes impliqués, ils le diront sans aucun doute à Alrune. Et la situation était déjà assez compliquée pour nous deux avant ça…

— Je comprends. » coupa Oka qui voyait déjà ses amis protester. « Vous en faites déjà beaucoup pour nous. Merci. »

Ses amis restèrent choqués par cet échange. Silencieux, désarmés. Pour eux, Sakyu était censée être une alliée. Elle les avait déjà tellement aidés et soutenus !…  
Un silence pesant s'était formé tandis qu'Inkyu s'était levé pour partir. Brièvement indécise, Sakyu suivit à regret. Les Basu partirent donc sans un mot. Les membres du club les regardèrent s'en aller avec hébétement. Leurs plus précieuses alliées les… abandonnaient ? Dans un moment pareil ? Alors qu'ils avaient plus que jamais besoin de soutien et de protection ?

« … plus personne ne se déplace seul. » commanda Oka.

**··· ··· ✪ ··· ···**

De l'autre côté de la porte qui se fermait, les deux élèves marchaient côte-à-côte dans le même silence pesant qu'ils avaient laissé en partant. Ils n'osaient même pas se regarder.

Dans un élan de culpabilité qu'Inkyu ne décolérait pas de ressentir, il voulu prendre la main de Sakyu. Celle-ci se dégagea et prit quelques pas d'avance sur lui en accélérant l'allure.

Inkyu baissa la tête, déconfit.

Si seulement Sakyu ne faisait pas une telle fixation sur la race humaine.  
Avant, ça ne l'avait jamais dérangée de faire passer Inkyu avant toute chose.

Quand Inkyu avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs, elle et lui avaient réalisé à quel point il était devenu vulnérable et pouvait devenir le jouet de n'importe quel autre démon. Sakyu n'avait pas hésité à leur trouver une place dans la civilisation humaine et s'y incorporer parfaitement pour ne pas quitter Inkyu d'une semelle. Elle veillait jalousement sur lui et cette possessivité réciproque leur allait si bien d'ordinaire.

Inkyu aurait donné si cher pour pouvoir effacer de son esprit cette fascination pour la race humaine. Cette obsession qui, pour la première fois depuis des décennies de vie commune, lui donnait l'impression qu'il était en train de la perdre.


	7. Bras de Fer

Helloooo ... ça valait le coup d'attendre j'ai mis une nouvelle longue scène. Ah pis j'en ai une autre je sais pas où la caser maintenant c'est ballot. Allez bises.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Bras de fer**

* * *

Mardi.

Même Sora manquait de sommeil, à force.

« _À ce rythme,_ commenta la FunGirl, _c'est pas sept jours mais sept mois qu'il vous faudra pour mettre au point votre stratégie._

— Oh ta bouche, hein… toi non plus t'avances pas. » grommela-t-il, mangeant un bentô avec un livre russe sur les genoux. Sora dérogeait ce midi à la règle selon laquelle tous les membres du club, lui compris, ne devaient jamais être seul, au moins à l'école. En effet, il n'y avait aucun autre occultiste avec lui sur le toit, mais c'était exceptionnel. Et puis il n'était jamais vraiment seul grâce à Funny.

Il se concentrait donc sur sa lecture, écoutant la traduction en essayant de rester concentré, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas la fatigue de devoir lire encore et toujours plus de livres, pas le petit mal de tête à force d'être rivé sur des pages et des pages, non, quelque chose clochait et ça lui donnait une impression désagréable. Parcouru d'un frisson, Sora cru tout d'abord qu'une nouvelle araignée se baladait à côté de lui, ça aurait expliqué son impression mais… il réalisa. Un son si faible qu'il ne l'avait pas perçu jusqu'à maintenant. Un son si faible qu'il n'avait pas réalisé l'urgence.

Midori, la seule élève actuellement avec lui sur le toit. Essayant de crier. Une main décharnée sur sa bouche l'en empêchait, une multitude d'autres immobilisait le reste de son corps… et ces membres cadavériques aux ongles longs, qui provenaient du sol ou de la rambarde derrière elle, semblaient vouloir la jeter tout en bas du bâtiment.

Son bentô avait à peine touché le sol que Sora avait déjà rejoint Midori et, malgré le dégoût et la peur, il agrippa un bras au hasard pour le tirer. Mais Sora tomba en arrière, surpris par la plaie à vif sur sa main. Deux incisions. Il su qu'il n'avait aucune chance de la sortir de là. Midori s'était mise à pleurer avec un air suppliant. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir.

Quand soudain la cavalerie arriva : Shin et les autres membres du club se jetèrent à cinq sur les bras sombres : ceux-ci ne semblaient tenir Midori qu'assez maladroitement en fin de compte. En les voyant tirer de toutes leurs forces et commencer à libérer Midori : Sora se releva et tira de toutes ses forces sur la jeune fille pour l'extraire. Ensemble, ils purent la libérer et l'éloigner précipitamment du danger, presque en la traînant et tombant tous ensemble assis par terre.  
Les bras décharnés, dépouillés de leur proie, disparurent alors dans le sol et la rambarde d'où ils étaient ancrés. Plus rien, ni aucun bruit étrange.

Éreintés, assis par terre, chacun reprit son souffle en essayant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, regardant autour d'eux pour voir si une récidive s'annonçait. Mais le calme semblait revenu, à priori… Midori se releva, titubante, hagarde, quittant la sécurité du petit groupe… elle sortit son téléphone et pianota sur le clavier.

« Non ! Ne fais pas ça !… »

Shin s'était levé et couru l'arrêter, de peur qu'elle n'ébruite ce qui venait d'arriver mais, voyant ce qu'elle écrivait, il fronça les sourcils dans une expression qui témoigna d'abord de son incompréhension, puis de sa surprise, avant de la laisser tranquille.

« On s'en va… dit-il simplement aux autres, le visage rouge.

— Quoi ? Mais e-e-elle va prévenir quelqu'un ! Non ?… s'inquiétait Sora en le suivant.

— Non, elle ne contacte personne. » assura Shin d'un air toujours aussi embarrassé, continuant de marcher tandis que ses amis prévenaient Oka par téléphone que tout allait bien et tentaient de joindre les succubes pour les tenir au courant.

« Mais t'es sûr ?! » insista Sora, convaincu que Midori écrivait une publication facebook ou quelque chose du genre. Shin grimaça :

« _Oui_, j'en suis sûr. »

Sora regarda un moment Shin en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour l'énerver. C'est vrai, quoi, le gars ne se déridait jamais. D'un autre côté, Sora n'était pas tout à fait sûr que Shin soit énervé contre lui : en vérité, il avait l'air aussi contrarié qu'embarrassé. Sora se calma donc un peu mais s'interrogeait toujours sur le comportement de Midori. Voyant sa confusion, Shin pinça les lèvres avant de bien vouloir révéler :

« …elle tapait sur google "est-ce que les règles peuvent causer des hallucinations". »

Sora se figea. Il regarda au loin et marmonna : « … Je regrette sincèrement d'avoir demandé.

— Je regrette d'avoir regardé. » renchérit Shin pendant que Supana, qui avait entendu à demi-mot, les regardait avec insistance : « Hein ? De quoi ? »

**··· ··· **** ··· ···**

« Et comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda l'infirmière.

— Euh… Deux feuilles de papier, improvisa Sora.

— Eh bien ! Tu ne t'es pas raté !… »

La gentille infirmière désinfecta les plaies avant d'y mettre une compresse propre et un bandage. Par chance – façon de parler – les deux entailles sur sa main étaient très nettes, à croire que la chose qui avait attaqué Midori avait des rasoirs au bout des doigts. Du coup le désinfectant piquait sévère. Heureusement l'infirmière s'en était occupée à la perfection. Ironiquement, Sora ne pu s'empêcher de penser à propos de cette attaque, qu'une telle capacité de tranchage aurait été intéressante pour ouvrir son calendrier de l'avent devant les abonnés.  
Puis il secoua la tête. La faim le rendait idiot. Car oui, à bien y penser, lorsque Midori avait été attaquée, tout son repas avait fini par terre. Tristesse.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie et rejoignit les autres, qui l'avaient patiemment attendu.

« Du coup c'est bon ? Oka et les Basu sont au courant ? demanda Sora à Shin.

— T'inquiète, tout le monde a été averti dès le début de l'attaque.

— Depuis… quoi ? Attends comment ?

— Quand ce truc a attaqué Midori, ta FunGirl a prévenu tout le monde. C'est comme ça qu'on est arrivés aussi vite vers toi. Et pendant que l'infirmière s'occupait de ta main, on leur a fait un topo par téléphone. Oka est déjà allée voir les Basu pour avoir des infos sur cette chose. »

Sora acquiesça. « Donc… on n'a plus qu'à retourner en cours ?

— C'est ça. » confirma Shin avec dépit, lui qui aurait largement préféré continuer d'étudier ses livres.

Quand la journée passa – et que la moitié de l'école eût gentiment demandé à Sora ce qu'il avait à la main, et que Tarô lui ait offert des pâtes de fruits en consolation (ça, c'était un vrai pote !) – il alla voir les Basu pour quelques questions et puis dire bonjour en passant. En espérant qu'elles… enfin ils… enfin bref en espérant ne pas se faire jeter dehors vu que les deux démons avaient décidé de ne pas s'impliquer plus en attendant samedi prochain.

« Non, Sora, je t'assure, ce démon n'a pas de poison, ni le tétanos, sourit Sakyu. Tu vas bien.

— Il t'a juste refilé la syphill- »

Sakyu mit une tarte à Inkyu pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase.

« Du coup, c'est bien un démon à la botte d'Alrune qui vient d'attaquer ?

— Sûrement… désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus, mais…

— Je sais, t'inquiète.

— … tu sais, j'vous aime bien. Vraiment. Mais je n'ai même pas assez de magie pour défendre Inkyu en cas de problème, à cause de l'énergie que m'a demandée l'ouverture du portail.

— Tant que tu nous aide ce samedi, ce sera bien assez. » remercia-t-il. Tout comme Oka : Sora ne voulait surtout pas se mettre à dos la seule succube sur laquelle ils pouvaient compter.

« J'espère… J'y pense, vu qu'il n'y a pas de cours vendredi, pensez à voir la bibliothèque du centre-ville. Elle est encore plus grande que la bibliothèque municipale.

— Bonne idée. Je passerai le mot. »

Il dit au revoir, repartant avec le sentiment complexe d'avoir survécu un jour de plus. Finalement, cette semaine ne serait pas simple.

« Sora ? »

Sora et Sora se retournèrent vers Shin avant de se regarder tous les deux : l'autre élève, qui s'appelait aussi Sora mais depuis sa naissance, leva les yeux au ciel et grommela "y'en a marre…" pendant que le Sora Français pouffait en silence : il y avait en effet un "vrai" Sora dans l'école et celui-là n'en pouvait plus d'entendre son nom quand c'était le Français qu'on appelait.  
Shin le rejoignit, les yeux encore sur son téléphone :

« On s'est organisés avec Oka, je me suis proposé pour aller chez toi. J'ai prévenu mes parents…

— Hein ? Chez moi ? Pour quoi faire ? »

Shin eut un petit soupir, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche et résumant :

« On vient d'avoir une attaque de démon en plein jour, rappela-t-il en parlant des bras cadavériques. Oka voulait faire un topo après les cours mais depuis la nuit qu'elle a passé dans les Limbes sans donner de nouvelles, ses parents font la gueule et limitent ses sorties. Supana et Kokuma dormiront chez elle. Daku dort chez Chojo, grosso-modo on a tous prétendu avoir des devoirs de groupe à faire. Moi, si ça t'ennuie pas, je préfère qu'on fasse s'installe chez toi que chez mes parents… »

Sora ne l'avait pas vue venir, celle-là. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Shin s'incruster chez lui, et celui-ci avait bien dû anticiper sa gêne :

« T'en fais pas, ça me met pas plus à l'aise que toi mais faut qu'on soit un peu réalistes. T'es allé dans les Limbes, le démon des araignées t'a vu, tu as rencontré celui des bras en premier et il a même touché ton sang. S'il devait t'arriver un truc ce soir ou cette nuit, j'aime autant que ce soit moi qui soit là pour t'aider.

— Tu penses que je risque un truc ?

— J'en sais rien… j'avais pas non plus idée que ce matin Midori se ferait attraper. Je veux pas me dire que quelque chose t'est arrivé parce que j'ai rechigné au moment des précautions. T'as tes affaires ? »

Sora n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ceci dit, avec Kokuma, Shin était un des occultistes avec lequel il était le moins à l'aise, alors l'idée de le faire dormir chez lui ne le remplissait pas d'enthousiasme.

**··· ··· **** ··· ···**

« Voilà, c'est ma chambre… je vais faire un peu de place pour ton matelas.

— Mon quoi ?

— Ah, oui, non attends… » Sora se gratta la tête. « Ton futon. »

Shin haussa un sourcil.

« Oui ben hé, à la base, ce mot il existe même pas dans ma langue. » rétorqua Sora en ouvrant l'armoire où deux futons étaient enroulés. Saiko Corp les avait laissés là au cas-où, mais connaissant les habitudes européennes, ils lui avaient installé un lit complet avec sommier et matelas.

« Oh... » le visage de Shin s'éclaira soudain un petit peu. « Je peux avoir les deux ?

— Les deux futons ?

— Ouais…

— Ah, carrément, oui. »

Sora sortit les deux et ils les disposèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le sol de la chambre.

« C'est plus mou, comme ça, se justifia Shin comme s'il s'y sentait obligé.

— C'est pas moi qui vais te juger, de base je sais pas comment vous faites pour dormir là-dessus, vous êtes trop forts pour moi. »

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Shin l'espace d'un instant. Ce garçon était tellement difficile à dérider que cela relevait de l'exploit ! Mais bon, de là à dire qu'il y avait de l'ambiance…

« Je vais faire le repas du coup, proposa Shin. Histoire de justifier que je mange dans ton frigo.

— Ah mais y'a pas de problème, tu sais, je paye rien de ma poche ici. Pis on peut se passer un truc au four très rapidement. De toute façon j'ai pas beaucoup de légumes ou de viandes qui traînent…

— Tu ne cuisines pas ?

— Si, un peu. Mais en ce moment je préfère manger des trucs tout fait, comme ça je peux continuer de lire les bouquins pendant que ça cuit. » expliqua Sora en montrant une pile de livres empruntés à la bibliothèque. On voyait deux ou trois marque-pages en dépasser et un carnet de notes à côté, au cas où.

Shin hocha la tête, approbateur, et descendit tout de même dans la cuisine pour investiguer le frigo. Sora soupira dans sa chambre.

«_Hm… _fit la FunGirl avec un ton provocateur avant de chantonner : So-ra-et-Shin-vont-pa-sser-la-nuit-en-sseeeemble !

— Oh commence pas hein !

— _Un petit plan Yaoi en vue ?…_

— Mais la ferme, non ?!

— _C'est Louis-san qui va être jaloux…_

— D'où tu connais Louis-san toi ?! »

Pendant qu'il réalisait que Funny avait vraisemblablement regardé des vidéos de sa chaîne, mais aussi celles de ses amis Youtubeurs, Shin remontait avec deux cartons de nourriture dans les mains : « Pizza ou gratin ?

— … pizza, hésita-t-il à peine. Shin repartit aussitôt.

— _Mais en plus, t'as remarqué ?_

— Quoi ?

— _Bah, Shin est plutôt beau gosse, non ?_

— Oh c'que t'es con. »

D'autant que malheureusement, aucun membre du club occulte n'avait vraiment un charisme époustouflant. En ajoutant à cela que la barre était placée haute à Akademi High, ils étaient vraiment les petits moutons noirs, avec leur teint maladif ou blafard, leurs cernes grises voire vertes, et leurs cheveux tristes qui leur retombaient souvent dans la figure.

Tout à ses réflexions, Sora repensait au fait qu'il leur avait toujours trouvé cependant un petit je-ne-sais-quoi de sympa, presque mignon, surtout chez Oka. Oka dont la transformation avait été époustouflante au retour des Limbes, après le retrait de son essence et une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur. Et une fois de retour à l'école elle était alors comme transformée, presque méconnaissable. En soi, rien n'avait vraiment beaucoup changé : même yeux, même bouche, même petit nez… mais c'était comme l'envers – ou plutôt l'endroit de la médaille : ses cheveux n'étaient plus mal coiffés, ils étaient "un peu en bataille", par exemple. Elle n'avait quasiment plus de cernes, tout en gardant son teint pâle, mais pour autant, elle n'avait plus l'air maladive ou blafarde. Elle avait la peau claire.

Elle avait le regard vif. La démarche sûre. Elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte : elle était si concentrée sur sa tâche, à ce point focalisée sur son objectif de sauver les membres de son club que sa détermination transformait son allure : elle se tenait droite, marchait d'un pas rapide et ne voyait pas les trois ou quatre personnes qui s'étaient retournées sur son passage ces deux derniers jours, se demandant s'ils avaient bien vu.

Les autres membres du club avaient été libérés de leur essence, pour au final se prendre une autre malédiction dans la tronche. Mais s'ils en étaient libérés, peut-être qu'eux aussi se… "transformeraient" ?  
Peut-être qu'ils se sentiraient enfin libres, enfin eux-mêmes ?

Rien qu'avoir enfin de vraies nuit de sommeil leur ferait du bien.

Sora descendit avec un bouquin sous le bras, son téléphone et son carnet de notes. Voyant Shin préparer le four et trouvant les couverts pour mettre la table, Sora en profita pour lui rappeler :

« Tu sais, Ruto est pas prête de passer à la maison. »

Shin le regarda avec un air interrogateur, limite méfiant.

« Ton bandeau. Tu peux bien le retirer ce soir, ça te fera des vacances.

— Non.

— Bah pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu es là.

— Mais… quel rapport ?

— Je t'ai dit. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Tu t'es suffisamment exposé comme ça pour qu'Alrune puisse avoir envie de te mettre la main dessus à toi aussi. De toute façon je garde même mon bandeau à la maison…

— Même chez toi ?!

— Je préfère qu'elle ne sache pas à quoi ressemble ma famille. »

Sora resta muet de stupeur. La concentration, la discipline, la détermination des occultistes le surprendrait toujours. Il prit les couverts et alla dans le salon.

« Funny ? chuchota-t-il lorsqu'il fut sûr que Shin n'entendrait pas.

— _Ouais ?_

— Tu penses bien à faire gaffe, quand tu vas sur le net, à vérifier si tu trouves pas des exorcismes…

— _Ouais, grave._ »

Elle aussi avait remarqué leur extrême dévouement. Il y avait quelque chose chez eux qui montrait, même s'ils ne s'épuisaient pas, qu'ils connaissaient tout de même très bien leurs limites pour les avoir testées plusieurs fois. Et de nombreux indices montraient qu'ils étaient tout à fait prêt à répéter ce genre d'expérience pour finir par tomber dans les vapes après un excès de zèle.  
Funny redevint silencieuse, signe qu'elle reprenait ses recherches, tandis que Sora soupirait en mettant la table et allumant machinalement la télévision, pour mettre un peu de bruit dans la pièce. Shin sembla légèrement surpris mais il ne dit rien. Sans doute qu'ils ne mettaient pas la télévision chez lui aux heures de repas. Ils mangèrent en silence, avec pour seuls bruits celui des couverts dans les assiettes, de la télévision et, pour Sora, la voix du traducteur qui lui lisait son livre. Pour ces occasions, il mettait un casque pour l'entendre des deux côtés. N'entendre que d'une oreille était pour le moins fatiguant, mais la deuxième micro-oreillette qui allait sur l'autre oreille était encore en développement, pour être toujours plus petite et toujours plus performante : synchro-son avec l'oreillette principale, filtrant les bruits indésirables, laissant passer les sons voulus… Sora en avait parfois une à tester quand elle arrivait dans la boîte aux lettres. Pas toujours.

Ils ne parlèrent donc pas de la soirée, ambiance festive en perspective. Ils continuèrent machinalement comme si Sora n'avait pas eu d'invité : débarrasser la table, se changer, se brosser les dents, tout en lisant pendant un maximum de temps avant de décider à éteindre les lumières. Il n'était pas question de s'épuiser pour le lendemain.

Ils glissèrent doucement dans le sommeil et se réveillèrent au milieu de la nuit lorsqu'un ivrogne s'amusa à klaxonner dans la rue, roulant à peu près au milieu de la route. Ils n'y accordèrent guère d'importance, se jetant un simple regard, voyant l'un et l'autre que le tapage les avaient réveillés et détectant dans la prunelle de l'autre un mépris assez fort pour le conducteur, à qui ils espéraient soit de tomber sur une voiture de police, soit d'emboutir un lampadaire. Le must aurait été de faire les deux en même temps.

Ils haussèrent les sourcils en entendant ce qui semblait être un de leur souhait exaucé : un lampadaire avait été sacrifié dans l'opération. Ils crurent pouvoir s'endormir tranquilles et commencèrent à se retourner sous leurs draps, quand leur deuxième souhait s'exauça à son tour : une sirène de police retentit dans la rue, passant sous leur fenêtre. Ils fermèrent les yeux très fort, de dépit. Quand la sirène cessa, ils pouvaient entendre au loin les voix des agents et celle de l'ivrogne interpelé.

Sora entendit distinctement Shin soupirer. Ils regardèrent le plafond, agacés et fatigués, un moment, discernant les différentes voix et ne pensant à rien, ou à n'importe quoi.

« Sora ? »

Au point où ils en étaient, songea ce dernier, ils pouvaient effectivement taper la discute.

« Hm ?

— Je peux te poser une question perso ?

— Ah. Attends. »

Sora tendit le bras et tâta sa table de chevet pour trouver le SaiKom, posé sur un socle de recharge. Il le mit sur son oreille en appuyant sur le bouton d'allumage, attendit le jingle et se retourna vers Shin. Celui-ci commençait déjà à hésiter à répéter sa question.

« Hm…

— Ben quoi ?

— … je me disais… … bon, c'est peut-être une question idiote.

— Dis toujours.

— Non en fait c'est une question déplacée, décréta-t-il en se retournant pour lui tourner le dos.

— Ooooorh Shin, allez ! » râla Sora.

Shin se remit sur le dos et regarda le plafond, réfléchissant encore un peu. La police continuait de se chamailler avec l'interpelé.

« Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'Oka ? » [music : ambulo – stargazing w/ mell-o (o barré) ]

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes : Shin, de son œil unique et calme, Sora : d'un regard pensif. Il finit par regarder le mur derrière Shin, le menton sur ses bras croisés devant lui, à même le matelas.

« Honnêtement, je sais pas quoi te répondre, dit-il franchement, perdu dans ses pensées. Normalement, quand on est amoureux on le sait. On le sent. Y'a plein de signes… moi je sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-il en se remettant sur le dos, les mains sur le ventre. Donc logiquement, si je sais pas, c'est que je suis pas vraiment amoureux… »

Shin le regardait sans rien dire, lui aussi dans ses pensées, même s'il restait attentif.

« …D'un autre côté, reprit Sora, je sais que j'ai un truc pour elle. Depuis quelques jours, déjà. Bien avant toute cette histoire. Je sais que c'est là et ce serait stupide de prétendre le contraire. C'est pas juste de l'amitié, donc peut-être… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne savait pas comment l'achever.

« … Et toi ? »

Shin, qui s'était lui aussi remis à regarder le plafond, tourna la tête vers Sora qui répéta : « Toi, t'es déjà tombé amoureux de Ruto ? »

Shin le regarda un moment sans rien dire, avant de faire une petite moue amusante, penchant la tête et remuant légèrement les épaules : « Non, pas vraiment… je la vois comme un membre de ma vraie famille.

— Ta vraie famille ?

— Celle qui me comprend réellement, expliqua-t-il en fixant le plafond. On a tous besoin des autres, pas seulement pour la compagnie mais surtout pour le calme. On ne se parle pas tant que ça. Être là, savoir qu'on ne se juge pas, ça suffit. …on sait qu'on peut aussi compter les uns sur les autres si jamais quelque chose ne va pas. »

Shin devenait de plus en plus bavard. Il commençait même à trouver cela plaisant.

« Quelque part, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que c'était trop tôt, ou qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez moi qui m'empêchait de tomber amoureux. Maintenant qu'on sait pour les essences, ça devrait pouvoir s'effacer avec le temps… supposa-t-il. Mais tant que tu as ce genre de truc en toi, tu sais, c'est comme si tu savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de sombre dont tu dois t'occuper avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

— Alors tu penses que tu pourrais avoir un… un crush, sur Ruto ? Je veux dire après.

— Non, soupira-t-il platement. Maintenant je la vois trop comme ma sœur. »

Sora eut un petit rire et un souffle amusé. Shin lui rendit un sourire en coin. « Ça te laisse le champ libre, du coup ?

— Qui sait ! éluda-t-il en se remettant sous les draps. Bonne nuit !

— … oyasumi. » répondit Shin après avoir bâillé, Sora quant à lui avait reposé son oreillette et s'était réinstallé au chaud sous les draps.

Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser plusieurs fois à ce que venait de dire Shin, avec ce sourire amusé qu'il lui voyait pour la première fois.

Il avait toujours cru que Shin était un asocial qui préférait les livres aux gens, il avait aussi eu cette impression que le club était comme une meute, dans laquelle on ne pouvait entrer sans gagner patiemment la confiance de chacun d'entre eux. Mais là, Shin venait juste totalement de l'encourager à se rapprocher d'Oka. Pas le dissuader en mode grand-frère-protecteur-touche-à-ma-soeur-et-je-t'arrache-le-coeur. Nan, le mec lui sortait pratiquement « bon courage, bro' ».

Et Sora le prit extrêmement bien.

* * *

j'ai une petite musique que j'adore écouter pendant la discussion sympa que Shin et Sora ont au beau milieu de la nuit. Ambulo - Stargazing w/ mell-ø sur youtube, elle est tellement calme... si jamais je fais une lecture audio de la fic je dois penser à caser des musiques de fond. Oh la là je vais galérer. Ah mais non pas tant que ça, je devrais aussi pouvoir repêcher des musiques de Yandere Simulator... non ça suffira pas.  
bon il est une heure du matin je n'ai pas la foi de réfléchir à une illustration qui correspondrait à ce chapitre (à part peut-être Sora et Shin qui discutent dans sa chambre XD vraiment j'aime bien ce moment)


	8. Le Pacte

(du retard, les études et un énorme rhume)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : ****Pacte**

* * *

Mercredi.

Shin se réveilla au son d'une douche, papillonnant des yeux, et cligna de plus belle en réalisant qu'on avait déplacé son bandeau pour dégager son œil maudit. Il se redressa un peu subitement, se donnant le tournis.

« _Ah, t'es d'bout ? _remarqua la FunGirl. _Panique pas, Sora m'a dit de te dire qu'il prenait une douche et préparerait le p'tit déjeuner, donc en attendant t'as la chambre pour toi __tout seul donc __pas besoin de garder ton cache-œil de pirate._ »

Bien sûr, ça n'avait rien à voir avec un cache-œil de pirate, mais Shin ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. Il hésita un peu avant de se décider et laissa tranquille son bandeau sur sa tête, dans ses cheveux, et posa sa main à plat par terre derrière lui, comme l'autre main, regardant par la fenêtre. Le jour avait commencé à se lever, le ciel était clair… c'était agréable de regarder le monde avec ses deux yeux. Reposant.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire pour l'instant, il décida de recharger ses batteries et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte. Encore ensommeillé, il s'appuya contre le bord de celle-ci et regarda simplement dehors.

L'ambiance était aussi cliché que réparatrice : l'air un peu frais, des gazouillis d'oiseaux du matin, mais le vrai petit plaisir qu'en tirait Shin à ce moment-là, était la clarté du jour. Ses deux pupilles se rétractaient en symbiose, les cristallins se compressaient en harmonie, sa légère migraine était passée pendant la nuit et il la retardait un peu plus ce matin en profitant du simple spectacle de la ville au matin. Il repensa à chaque membre du club, un par un, se refaisant la liste des signes de fatigue qu'il avait repéré chez eux. En tant que vice-président, tout comme Oka, il se préoccupait de chaque membre comme s'il en avait la charge, et c'était plus important que jamais vu la situation. Pour l'instant, ils tenaient bon, mais Shin voyait bien qu' à ce rythme ils allaient tomber de fatigue avant la fin de la semaine… alors qu'il observait toujours la rue d'un œil distrait, son regard se posa sur un lampadaire à la base biscornue.

« Il l'a pas loupé… » marmonna-t-il simplement en repensant au chauffard de la nuit.

Il resta là un moment encore, songeant au passage que Sora était vraiment pourri gâté par Saiko Corp ; une petite baraque pour lui tout seul, chambre au deuxième étage avec une vue pas si mal sur le quartier pavillonnaire, bonne exposition, très peu de circulation… impeccable.

Il se détourna enfin de la fenêtre pour vérifier l'heure sur son téléphone et remarqua un message d'Oka. Celle-ci avait défini un plan de groupes en tenant compte de leurs emploi du temps pour s'assurer qu'ils soient le moins souvent possible séparés, sans pour autant devoir se courir après en permanence. Même si justement ça allait forcément en venir à untel court après machin, l'idée était loin d'être mauvaise. La FunGirl ne pourrait jamais faire mieux que les avertir en cas d'attaque, pas les rapprocher, ils avaient eu de la chance d'arriver à temps pour aider Sora la veille.

Il remit son bandeau sur son œil lorsqu'il entendit dans les escaliers le bruit de Sora qui revenait de la cuisine avec le petit-déjeuner et les cheveux mouillés.

**··· ··· ✪ ··· ···**

Sora et Shin venaient à peine de sortir de la maison que Kokuma et Supana – la garçonne et la fille à couettes – arrivaient devant la maison que Sora fermait à clé.

« Ok, je vous laisse, s'éloigna Shin, je vais rejoindre Daku et Chojo, on vous prévient dès qu'on arrive chez Oka.

— A tout à l'heure !

— Vous deviez pas être chez Ruto cette nuit ? se souvint Sora en demandant aux deux filles avec lui.

— Les parents d'Oka sont encore pas mal fâchés, comme ils la privent de sortie, ils nous ont gardées seulement pour la soirée. Mais ça va, on a pris des nouvelles régulièrement.

— Oh. C'est pas d'chance, quand même.

— Ouais… »

Ils restèrent momentanément silencieux, marchant paresseusement vers l'école.

« Tu sais, fit soudain Supana, Oka n'a pas fait tous ces groupes parce qu'elle voulait pas te voir aujourd'hui, ou demain…

— … Hein ? … mais j'ai jamais pensé ça… répondit Sora, perplexe.

— En fait toi, Shin et elle ; vous ne vous voyez pas de la journée, continua Supana : ça veut dire qu'elle vous considère tous les deux avec elle comme des égaux, plus ou moins. C'est-à-dire que vous regrouper au lieu de vous distribuer entre nous ne lui paraît pas stratégique. »

Sora était de plus en plus perplexe, et pas sûr de tout comprendre.

« Et vous me dites ça parce que… ? hésita-t-il.

— Ben pour que tu saches, elle veut que chacun de vous soit là pour chaque groupe, quoi. En vrai Oka te fait vachement confiance, autant qu'à Shin, c'est cool non ?

— Ah bon ? Ah… » hésita-t-il, confus mais flatté. « …. en vrai je suis pas sûr que ce soit mérité, mais…

— T'es sérieux ?

— Ben, je suis forcément le plus mauvais occultiste de toute la bande…

— Ah parce que nous, nos connaissances, ça nous a rendu service, jusque-là ? sourit Kokuma d'un air narquois.

–- Là, tu marques un point.

— Heeeey ! s'écria une fille. Mais c'est Koku' et Su… euh… »

Musume se tût et son sourire faux-cul fondit en une seconde lorsqu'elle reconnu Sora. Il compris donc que cette salutation de Musume aurait été très sarcastique, s'il n'avait pas accompagné les deux jeunes filles. Il dégaina son plus beau sourire de youtubeur :

« Hey ! Musume ! Ça boume ?! »

Musuma rit nerveusement et accéléra le pas avec ses amies, horriblement gênée. Kokuma s'esclaffa soudain : « Non mais vraiment, rien que pour ça, je t'adore ! »

Passé l'instant de surprise de voir qu'il avait arraché un rire franc à Kokuma, il répliqua :

« Ah mais en plus, j'en suis plutôt fier aussi ! »

Puis ils se rendirent dans le club occulte pour voir enfin tous ensemble, avec les Basu et avant les cours, ce que Shin et surtout Oka avaient trouvé sur le "démon des bras". Un débriefing s'imposait.

« Nos meilleures sources le nomment le Démon de la Souffrance, narra Oka. Il s'agirait d'un homme innocent condamné à mort, à l'époque féodale. Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte au moment du châtiment… »

Alors qu'ils écoutaient sagement l'histoire du démon, Sora était assez perplexe de voir à quel point cela ne dérangeait personne d'entendre parler de mutilations. Mais il n'était presque plus à ça près lui non plus.

« Les bras qu'il utilise sont sans doute ceux qu'il a arraché à ses victimes depuis sa vie de démon.

— Et avec quoi ? demanda Sora.

— Comment quoi ?

— Avec quoi il a réussi à leur arracher leurs bras vu qu'il en avait plus lui-même ?

— Aaaaaaavec les dents, je crois… réfléchit Oka en regardant ses papiers.

— Oh sérieux, beurk…

— Et les entailles de Sora, elles viennent d'où ? questionna Kokuma. Il les lui a certainement pas fait avec les dents !

— Ses ongles sont très tranchants, expliqua Shin. Apparemment il pourrait facilement démembrer un être humain.

— Bon alors qu'on m'explique un truc, reprit Sora. S'il voulait tuer Midori, pourquoi il l'a pas juste taillée en pièces au lieu de vouloir la faire tomber du toit ? »

Ils ne dirent rien.

« Et pis pourquoi Midori de toute façon ?! »

Ils haussèrent les épaules. Et là, la Fungirl rappela son existence d'une simple suggestion : « _Peut-être qu'il est juste très c__o__n ?_

— … Euh, hésita Daku (le garçon bien coiffé, à lunettes), on parle d'un démon, hein…

— _Et alors ? Les démons sont pas des humains à l'origine ?_

— Pas les succubes, fit remarquer Supana.

— Mais ce démon-là, si, rappela Shin.

— Ça expliquerai qu'il s'en soit pris à Midori, raisonna Sora. Il s'est planté royalement de cible et peut-être qu'il sait pas du tout comment utiliser son pouvoir correctement. Ça colle, non ?

— Ça colle, fit Oka, une main sur le menton, au désarroi de Daku. Ou alors comme il est censé rester discret, puisque ça a quand même un peu l'air d'être dans les consignes d'Alrune, la faire tomber du toit aurait pu passer pour un accident, pas un démembrement…

— Attends tu m'expliques en quoi une attaque de démon c'est discret en plein jour ? rigola Sora.

— J'adore la théorie du démon-con, sourit Supana en claquant un high-five à Kokuma.

— _Ou alors,_ envisagea la Fungirl, _il s'est trompé __de cible __et croyait avoir attrapé Oka, mais le but n'était pas de la tailler en pièce._

— Pour me faire quoi alors ?

— _Te ramener dans les Limbes ?_ »

Ils regardèrent Sora – après tout Funny parlait depuis son oreillette – le mettant mal-à-l'aise, puis tous se tournèrent vers Oka, qui ne pu cacher une légère pâleur sur son visage, repensant à toutes les promesses de torture que lui avait réservé Alrune. Un silence gêné s'installa avant que Daku ne pose une nouvelle question :

« … du coup, on a un plan s'il attaque à nouveau ?

— Honnêtement, non, j'y travaille encore, avoua Oka, reprenant ses esprits. Restez groupés. Il n'y a que la FunGirl qui puisse nous alerter tous en même temps en cas de problème.

— _Eh, je suis pas une alarme !_

— S'il te plaît… geignit Supana.

— _Oh les boulets que vous êtes… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça…_

— On t'adore, Funny.

— _C'est ça, t'as intérêt._ »

Et Mercredi continua.

**··· ··· ✪ ··· ···**

« Oka Cola ? »

Sora leva le nez de son cahier de cours pour voir une canette de coca posée sur sa table, proposée par un Tarô serviable et moqueur. Pour l'anecdote : un jour, _une __seule __fois_, Sora avait fait un lapsus et dit Oka Cola au lieu de Coca Cola et évidemment tous les témoins s'étaient foutu de sa pomme. Mais ça allait, il le vivait bien.

Donc après le nettoyage de la classe, Tarô était allé acheter une canette au distributeur pour son ami Français, qu'il trouvait bien déterminé à lire dès qu'il n'avait pas cours ou autre chose d'important.

« Merci ! » sourit Sora en ouvrant la canette froide pour en boire presque la moitié.

« La vache, te noie pas….

— J'aime le Sucre.

— Le diabète aussi…

— Oh c'est bon, hein ! »

Tarô pouffa en s'asseyant sur sa propre table. Il n'enquiquinait pas souvent Sora, mais il aimait bien ça, il fallait l'avouer. « Et ta main, ça va mieux ?

— Je suis passé voir l'infirmière pour changer le pansement en arrivant à l'école, ça commencé à cicatriser un peu, pas d'infection, chuis tranquille.

— C'est chouette, ça. En tout cas si y'a le moindre souci, que ce soit pour ça ou pour les cours…

— T'inquiète. Merci.

— Ca m'fait plaisir !

— Dites, vous auriez pas vu mon téléphone ? Je sais plus ce que j'en ai fait… questionna Budo qui venait d'arriver dans la salle.

— Là, pointa Taro en montrant un téléphone posé au sol, branché sur son chargeur.

— Ah, nickel !

— Tarô c'est la bonne fée de la classe, pouffa Sora tandis que Tarô faisait un sourire freedent pour l'appuyer.

— C'est trop ça ! Sinon ça va la team bouquins ?

— La quoi ?

— Il dit ça parce que je passe un quart de mon temps assis sur la fontaine avec mon livre, expliqua Taro, et toi ça va faire trois jours qu'on t'a perdu dans tes encyclopédies.

— Roooooh… émit Sora, qui n'avait rien de mieux à dire pour sa défense.

— Tu lis quoi en fait ? demanda Budo avec un vif intérêt.

— Euh… des… » Comme c'était un peu foutu, il décida de passer à table : « Des… bouquins sur l'occulte. »

Ils firent une expression mêlant froncement et haussement de sourcils, tout en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère malgré leur perplexité, Sora se dépêchant d'arrondir les angles : « Non mais dans le club ils sont sur une sorte de piste historique en fait, on essaye de trouver plus de doc' sur cet époque…

— Tu crois aux succubes maintenant ? » pouffa Tarô.

Sora baissa les yeux en rigolant avec eux, réfrénant toutes ses émotions qui se battaient pour répondre "oh oui, tu n'as pas idée mon vieux".

« C'est pas ça… vous savez, des fois les gens, dans des vieilles époques, ils voient un truc et ils se font des films de fou, et c'est un énorme délire de regrouper tous les témoignages et trouver des indices pour comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé à ce moment-là pour qu'ils en fassent tout un foin.

— Si tu le dis… répondit Budo, moyennement convaincu.

— Attendez, j'ai un exemple génial, c'est Supana qui me l'a raconté. Écoutez bien. Alors, imaginez un animal avec une tête de dragon, un cou de serpent, un corps de léopard et une queue de lion.

— … euh… ouais ? fit Budo en plissant les yeux mais en se montrant à nouveau attentif. Je crois que je vois le truc ?

— C'est une chimère ? demanda Tarô avec perplexité.

— Non, c'est un animal qui existe vraiment. Vous le connaissez. »

Ils devinrent plus confus et plus intrigués.

« Genre ?

–- Genre en fait, il faut imaginer que c'est un occidental, qui a foutu les pieds sur un autre continent et comme il était con, qu'il avait jamais vu cet animal avant, il l'a décrit comme ça pour que ça aie l'air dingue.

— Tête de dragon ? demanda Tarô.

— Cou de serpent, corps de léopard et queue de lion, répéta Sora.

— Ça n'a aucun sens… marmonna Budo en réfléchissant.

— Si, justement ! Ça a du sens ! Cherchez un animal qui ressemble à ce truc !

— _Sora ?_

— Hein ?

— Attends attends… » fit Tarô en se plongeant dans ses réflexions pendant que Sora réalisait que Funny venait de lui parler et que ce n'était pas le moment de laisser les deux autres voir que son SaiKom pouvait faire autre chose que juste traduire. Il posa machinalement sa main sur le SaiKom, prêt à écouter Funny pendant que les garçons réfléchissaient.

« _Prends ton téléphone, fais semblant de lire un message, _dit-elle alors qu'il obéissait immédiatement. _On a une urgence. Oka est avec le démon des bras. Toilettes du dernier étage._

— Oh m… les gars ? Je peux vous laisser mes affaires cinq minutes ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air paniqué.

— Bien sûr, assura Tarô.

— Tu vas où ? s'enquérit Budo, l'air presque déçu de le voir déjà partir.

— Au troisième étage, j'en ai pas pour longtemps !

— Hé attends ! c'est quoi du coup le machin dragon-vipère ?… » fini-t-il sa question avec dépit en voyant que Sora s'était volatilisé.

… mais Sora réapparu dans l'encadrement de la porte :

« Une girafe ! »

Et disparu aussitôt en courant.

Budo cligna des yeux, puis lui et Tarô se regardèrent en poussant un « Aaaaaah ! » de compréhension.

**··· ··· ✪ ··· ···**

Quand il arriva, Sora vit tout le club occulte groupé devant la porte des toilettes pour filles. Au milieu de la salle : Oka était saisie par le col de son uniforme, tenue au dessus du sol par des bras déraisonnablement longs. D'autres bras les empêchaient d'entrer. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Le démon-lui-même était là. Son "corps principal". Nu, sans bras, la peau grise, les jambes fléchies dans une position absurde, une bouche béante de trente centimètres de long.

« Ça va aller. » disait doucement Oka. « Ça va aller. »

Et ce faisant, elle sortait tout doucement un poignard de rituel.

_Oh bon sang pire idée !_ songea Sora en la voyant faire mais alors qu'il esquissait un mouvement involontaire, Sakyu, présente elle aussi, lui barra la route d'un geste du bras.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Un seul geste et ils finiraient en morceaux. Oka la première.

« Tout va bien, ça va bien se passer… » répétait Oka, et Sora commençait à croire… qu'elle s'adressait au démon. Et il ne croyait pas si bien penser.

Doucement, alors que le poignard était bien en vue, le démon laissa Oka redescendre sur le sol. Elle s'approcha de lui à pas lents, luttant pour ne pas trembler et là, alors qu'elle levait les mains vers le cou de la créature, dans la pénombre des toilettes mal éclairées, Sora vit enfin ce qui aurai dû sauter à ses yeux : un large anneau de métal fermé autour du cou du Démon, sur lequel était accroché une corde de chanvre, au bout de laquelle pendait un morceau d'os ou de terre cuite, sur lequel un symbole étrange et complexe était gravé…

Et à cela, tout en douceur : Oka trancha doucement la corde entre le pendentif et l'anneau de métal.

Le symbole tomba et se brisa au sol. Les morceaux partirent en poussière, emportés par un courant d'air qui n'existait pas une seconde plus tôt.

Les lumières clignotèrent, un frisson glacial les parcouru, l'anneau de métal se sépara en deux et tomba en faisant grand bruit. La lumière clignotait plus vite encore et le métal disparu lors d'un de ces instant d'obscurité. Un chuchotement incompréhensible résonnait dans la pièce. Le Démon de la Souffrance fit s'élever deux mains décharnées depuis le sol, deux mains qui se refermèrent doucement sur celles d'Oka, qui semblait perplexe, nerveuse, pour ne pas dire très anxieuse.

« … Comment ?… » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Et Shin, aussi vert de peur que de malaise, comprit.

« Il lui parle… »

Oka ne disait rien, tremblant légèrement, sans quitter des yeux les orbites vides du démon, les lumières n'arrêtaient pas de clignoter. Le sol s'était même mis à gronder pour que d'un coup, tout s'arrête.  
Le démon s'était volatilisé.

A bout de nerfs, Oka tomba à genoux, lâchant le couteau de rituel en même temps et tremblant comme une feuille.

« Oka ! »

Les autres occultistes lui tombèrent dans les bras, aussi exténués qu'elle. Mais elle resta dans ses pensées, ignorant leur inquiétude, regardant ses mains. Au bout de quelques secondes, alors qu'elle reprenait des couleurs, elle leur adressa enfin quelques mots :

« Attendez, il faut que j'essaye…

— Quoi ? »

Et soudain, deux bras cadavériques sortirent du sol des toilettes devant elle, les faisant complètement paniquer.

« Non, non, c'est bon ! C'est…. C'est dingue… C'est moi !

— Quoi ?!

— Shin, c'est moi qui fait ça !

— Qu… quoi ?!

— Le démon… il a dit qu'il me remerciait de l'avoir libéré, et qu'il me prête son pouvoir en cadeau ! »

Ils restèrent silencieux, abasourdis. A un point qu'ils ne trouvèrent rien, mais alors _rien _à répondre à ça. À part une seule personne.

« _Mon dieu c'est horriblement stylé. J'adore._

— AH ! Bon sang préviens Funny…

— _Tais-toi rabat-joie – et finalement même si tu t'es pas fait découper de manière spectaculaire, Oka, j'avoue que ta façon de t'en tirer était p__lutôt__ impressionnante._

— Euh, merci ? sourit elle, trop heureuse de son succès pour être choquée. Eh, calmez-vous les amis, je vais bien… »

Mais Oka, Sora et les succubes furent bien obligés de réaliser que le reste du club occulte avait eu les jambes comme coupées par l'émotion. Encore trop choqués pour se remettre debout. Ce fut Inkyu, étonnamment, qui compris le premier :

« C'est le démon, ça.

–- Quoi ?

— Réfléchis, Oka. Tous ceux dont l'œil est maudit deviennent dingues devant un portail qui mène vers les Limbes. Tout ce qui dégage une aura démoniaque trop forte les couche au sol. Et clairement, ce démon n'a aucune maîtrise de lui-même. Il est barge. Barge ET puissant. Pas étonnant qu'ils flageolent… »

Le sourire d'Oka disparût presque aussi vite que son sentiment de victoire, serrant ses compagnons dans ses bras, autant que ses deux bras d'humaine le lui permettaient.

**··· ··· ✪ ··· ···**

De retour dans la salle du club après quelques minutes pour récupérer, Oka présidait à nouveau une séance de documentation :

« Le symbole gravé sur l'espèce de pendentif du démon, était un sceau qui prouve qu'Alrune le tenait en esclavage. En le libérant, je me suis attiré ses faveurs et il m'a donné le droit – gratuitement, sans sacrifices – d'utiliser son pouvoir comme je veux ! sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

— C'est dingue… souffla Shin.

— Bravo, ma puce, félicita Sakyu en applaudissant délicatement.

— Maintenant, si on revoit un démon on saura comment le libérer ! s'écria Supana.

— Et avec ce pouvoir on a une arme supplémentaire ! se félicitait Oka.

— Pas vraiment, relativisa Sakyu. Je rappelle que ce démon était trop faible pour ne pas finir sous l'emprise d'Alrune.

— _Surtout trop con, tu veux dire._ contra la FunGirl.

— …. touché. Non en fait Oka t'a toutes tes chances ! » éclata-t-elle de rire.

Voilà. Mercredi, songea Sora. Une attaque de démon supplémentaire. Une occasion de faire une crise cardiaque.  
Mercredi. Oka était devenue une des rarissimes personnes sur Terre à avoir foulé le sol des Limbes, affronté et survécu à trois démons et récupéré un pouvoir occulte. Sans sacrifice humain.

Mercredi. Rude journée. Mais… bonne journée. Très bonne journée. Grande journée.

J – 3 avant l'expédition.


	9. Démons des Limbes

**Chapitre 9 : ****D****émons des Limbes**

* * *

Jeudi.

Sora savait que tout le monde travaillait dur mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'avancer beaucoup, et enchaîner les bouquins lui donnait à lui aussi de plus en plus mal au crâne. Funny rendait des comptes uniquement aux occultistes concernés par ses trouvailles donc il ne savait pas trop comment allait la pêche aux informations de son côté, et tout le petit groupe commençait à avoir le teint gris à cause du manque de repos.  
Le jour J arrivait trop vite à leur goût mais ils ne pouvaient pas repousser la date, de peur qu'Alrune ne trouve l'essence d'Oka avant eux. Donc ils devaient accélérer… ils sacrifieraient leur vendredi de libre pour les préparatifs, au lieu de prendre du bon temps avec le reste de l'école. Une certaine pression commençait à les gagner. A la pause repas de midi, Sora en profita pour parler avec Sakyu.

« Et les Limbes font quelle taille, sinon ?

— Aucune idée, c'est immense en vrai… tu comptes y retourner, alors ?

— Bah… qui d'autre ? C'est ça ou Oka y va toute seule.

— Oui mais… maintenant, Oka peut se défendre seule, justement, fit noter Sakyu. C'est un sacré cadeau que le Démon de la Souffrance lui fait.

— Donc en gros, c'est moi qui deviendrait une charge ?… »

Sakyu haussa les épaules. « C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'humains qui se baladent dans les Limbes, tu sais. C'est déjà assez improbable que vous en soyez ressortis vivants… »

A la fin des cours Sora rejoignit directement le club, attendant de voir ce qu'Oka leur réservait pour cette réunion. Il s'agissait de mettre au propre, en commun, tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé jusque-là.

« Ah, Sora… T'es pas avec Kokuma ?

— Non. Elle devait pas être avec… ? »

Soucieux, il tapota directement le SaiKom : Funny comprit et alla dans le téléphone de Supana pour la joindre. Enfin en gros : elle ne l'appelait pas, elle piratait directement son téléphone, comme d'habitude. Ils attendirent. Puis Sora répondit aux autres, l'air grave :

« Rien. Le micro de son téléphone ne capte aucun son. »

Il y eu un minuscule instant de silence total et de tension.

« Localise-là ! s'écria Oka.

— _Attendez__ ne courrez pas__, je cherche, __elle est peut-être encore dans l'éco- je l'ai__ ! Elle est… elle est __**sur**__ le gymnase !_ s'étonna la FunGirl. Carrément sur le toit ! »

Oka dégaina le poignard de rituel hors du crâne sur l'autel, le même poignard qu'elle avait utilisé pour le Démon de la Souffrance et s'élança dehors, parfaitement concentrée, faisant que tout le reste du groupe dû s'accrocher pour la suivre. Heureusement, elle cachait la lame derrière son avant-bras, en tenant le manche à l'envers, pour ne pas se faire arrêter par une des membres du conseil étudiant, qui d'ailleurs recula au moment de voir passer leur troupeau au galop. Ils firent irruption à l'extérieur comme des boulets de canon.

« Miss ! demanda-t-elle à la FunGirl : Est-ce qu'on peut nous voir ?! Y'a des témoins ?!

— _Aucun ! Ne vous retenez pas !_ »

Une chance, mais ils auraient pû s'en douter : Alrune voulait encore agir à couvert pour l'instant, pour être sûr de ne pas mêler plus d'humains à ses affaires tant qu'elle était piégée dans les Limbes.  
À cause de la taille du gymnase, ils ne pouvaient pas voir Kokuma de l'extérieur. Mais en se rapprochant ils entendirent la garçonne crier à pleins poumons depuis le toit.

« _Lâche-moi, p__é__tasse !_

— Pas de doute, c'est elle… commenta Daku.

— Il faut monter ! commanda Shin. Une échelle, ou… Sakyu, tu peux voler non ?!

— Je… non. Ou alors fais une croix sur le portail de samedi.

— Quoi ?!

— Laissez-moi faire. »

Oka avait l'air très sérieuse, s'appuyant sur ses genoux comme pour préparer une impulsion, regardant le toit, en haut du mur de six mètres. Et soudain elle s'élança vers lui, escaladant le mur à toute vitesse grâce aux bras qui poussaient sur son passage et qui lui servaient à la fois d'appuis et de lanceurs. En moins de trois secondes, telle une tornade, elle était là-haut poignard en main. Ils ne purent qu'entrevoir la suite.

D'abord, le cri de terreur de Kokuma.

L'hésitation brève d'Oka, qui lança le poignard droit devant elle alors qu'au même moment, d'épaisses volutes de fumée noire l'enveloppaient, si vite que la seconde suivante, elle n'était déjà plus là.

Puis il y eu juste le bruit de Kokuma tombant à genoux et pleurant.

Ils crièrent son nom une bonne douzaine de fois pour la faire venir au bord du toit. Son visage était défait par la honte et la tristesse, tout comme son bandage à l'œil : déchiré.

« Le démon-araignée… elle m'a forcée à la regarder… …c'est ma faute… »

Ils peinaient à le réaliser. Mais Oka était de nouveau dans les Limbes.

« …je suis désolée… »

**··· ··· ✪ ··· ···**

Ils avaient finit par faire descendre Kokuma et la calmer suffisamment pour qu'elle témoigne.

« Cette chose, elle a d'énormes pattes en vrai… elle m'a chopée au détour d'un couloir pour m'embarquer là-haut, elle me disait qu'elle se servirait de moi comme monnaie d'échange… tu parles… après m'avoir forcée à regarder Oka pour la renvoyer dans les Limbes, elle m'aurait tuée juste après… C'est seulement parce qu'Oka lui a jeté son couteau en pleine tête que cette…

— …. elle s'est enfuie ? demanda Shin à propos du démon-araignée.

–- Dans les Limbes, je pense. Parce qu'elle s'est volatilisée d'un seul coup.

— Sakyu, demanda Sora, est-ce que ça veut dire-

— J'en sais rien. De toute façon si Oka est tombée directement sur Alrune, elle est sans doute déjà morte. »

Ils blêmirent.

« Sa seule chance c'est si l'invocation forcée vers les Limbes ne la transfère pas directement sur Alrune, mais sur un point précis, et qu'Alrune ne s'y trouve pas. Auquel cas elle aurait peut-être encore eu à faire face au démon-araignée, puisqu'elles ont disparu en même temps.

— Attendez, coupa Sora, plus alerte que d'autres : ça veut dire qu'elle a _rien_ ?!

— Comment ça ? Le démon-araignée ? Oui elle est indemne en plus…

— Non pas cette chose ! Ruto ! Elle a même pas son poignard sur elle ! Et son téléphone ? Elle l'a pris au moins ? »

Il y eut un silence, puis ils coururent jusqu'au club occulte où Sora plaqua son téléphone sur la table Ouija. La Fungirl avait déjà composé le numéro d'Oka.

Ils attendirent.

_Wuuuuut, wuuuuut_

Ils se regardèrent avant de scruter la salle et de voir un écran brillant, vibrant.

« Non… mais non ! »

Si.  
Le téléphone.  
Oka l'avait oublié dans la salle du club, lors de sa course pour sauver Kokuma.

Sora se tourna vers Sakyu mais ne trouva rien à dire. Ou du moins ne savait pas comment le formuler. Et de toute façon, Sakyu savait très bien à quoi il pensait.

Elle ferma les yeux, pinça les lèvres.

« Les gars, remplissez son sac à ras-bord de tout ce qui peut le faire survivre. Et toi… appelle tes amis, ta famille… Je crois que tu t'en fous mais cette fois, tu ne devrais pas pouvoir t'en sortir. Une chance aussi insolente ne se répète pas deux fois.

**··· ··· ✪ ··· ···**

Pendant que les membres du club remplissaient nerveusement le sac de Sora de choses utiles, parlant à voix basse ; Inkyu discutait avec lui. Pour lui donner des conseils.

Ça changeait. D'ordinaire Inkyu boudait.

« Quand tu te serviras du poignard, plante-le de toutes tes forces. Crois-moi, vu ton expérience, si t'as une chance de frapper le premier, t'en auras qu'une seule alors vas-y franchement.

— Hm…

— Pis dis-toi que des athamés, même moi avant je pouvais t'en dégainer sans problème, nous on les convoque, comme vous avec les stylo bic, il en sort de partout…

— Hein ?

— Nan mais bref ! Un démon, ça a toujours au moins un moyen de te buter direct donc assure-toi de le buter le premier !

— Ok… et si-

— Terminé ! tonna Sakyu. Je vais commencer à ériger le portail, sortez d'ici, dehors ! »

Sora eu un moment de blanc en voyant que les occultistes s'étaient arrêtés devant lui, avec le sac.

« … Quoi ? »

Ils étaient si immobiles et silencieux que Sora cru un instant qu'ils étaient possédés, mais non. Juste une hésitation de trois secondes avant qu'ils le prennent dans leurs bras.  
Un peu raide, il leur rendit l'étreinte, sachant très bien à quel point c'était mauvais signe.

Les japonais n'étaient pas connus pour être tactiles, et les introvertis du club occulte l'étaient encore moins. Le message était clair. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à le voir revenir, cette fois.

Mais c'était trop tard. Aussi stupide soit-elle, il avait pris sa décision. Après tout, il avait ramené Ruto une fois. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de la sauver à nouveau ?…

« Prépare-toi, indiqua Sakyu alors que la porte du club se fermait et qu'elle commençait à se concentrer. Le portail ne tiendra peut-être qu'une seconde. »

Il se secoua les idées pour ne plus se laisser distraire.  
Il avait juste une mission. Il l'avait déjà réussie une fois. Il n'avait qu'à recommencer !  
Mais quelque part, il le savait. Ce jeudi soir, c'était la dernière confrontation.

Ce soir, l'un des deux camps perdrait.

**··· ··· ✪ ··· ···**

« **Maintenant !** »

Sora s'élança juste avant que le paysage gris n'apparaisse, et le portail se referma presque immédiatement derrière lui. Peu après, son téléphone sonna dans sa main et décrocha tout seul.

« _Allô, le touriste des enfers ?_ chantonna la FunGirl.

— Ici le touriste, soupira-t-il, blasé. Je suis entier, personne dans les environs… Je me mets en route. »

Il devinait aisément que de l'autre côté, Sakyu était en nage et aurait les mêmes difficultés, sinon plus, lorsqu'il faudrait rouvrir le portail pour le retour.

« _Et ton plan, c'est de vadrouiller comme ça jusqu'à tomber sur Oka complètement par hasard ?_ questionna l'irritante hackeuse à son oreillette.

— Aaaaabsolument.

— _Mais quel… Bon sang, Sora, revois tes priorités !_

— _Elle a raison,_ fit Shin. _Commence par trouver et détruire l'essence des ténèbres, ça nous ôtera déjà une épine du pied._

— Attendez quoi ? »

Il s'arrêta net.

« C'est _elle _la priorité !

— _**Bien sûr que c'est elle la priorité !**_ s'écria soudain Shin, si fort qu'il fit peur à tout le monde. _Ça a Toujours été elle ! Mais ça sert à rien que tu te perdes dans ce désert où tu es facilement repérable alors qu'Alrune est à la recherche de son essence ! Si tu ne la détruits pas, on sera TOUS dans la merde, Oka comprise ! Et l'essence c'est la seule chose que tu aies une chance de trouver par tes propres moyens pour l'instant alors ne discute pas !_ »

Même les succubes s'étaient figées, crispées, personne n'osant ouvrir la bouche pendant qu'un petit silence gênant se profilait.

Quand Sora soupira et ouvrit son sac, les autres se décidèrent enfin à respirer.

À l'intérieur, il trouva une boussole abîmée par des rayures en forme de symboles ésotériques brouillons, et couverte de traces mal nettoyées de substances dont il ne voulait rien savoir.

« Donc en gros… l'aiguille rouge pointe vers l'essence ?

— _Normalement oui. Attends un peu, pose-là par terre une minute, le temps qu'elle trouve._ »

Il le fit et attendit, assis par terre. Comptant les secondes pendant lesquelles Oka, si elle allait bien, devait se débrouiller toute seule. Pendant ce temps, l'aiguille rouge baignait dans son liquide sans rien indiquer de spécial, comme si le nord n'existait pas dans cette dimension, comme s'il n'y avait pas de pôle magnétique.  
Puis sans prévenir, l'aiguille pointa dans une nouvelle direction.

« Bon, ben, c'est fait… et quand je tomberai dessus ?

— _Je t'expliquerai comment faire. On a tout vu avec Oka,_ résuma Shin. _En attendant, sois prudent. C'es__t Funny__, qui surveillera ce qu'il se passe avec toi. Il faut absolument économiser ta batterie alors comme on te garde en appel…_

— Je sais bien. Bon, j'y vais. »

Et Sora se remit en route. De l'autre côté, les gens regardaient Shin un peu comme un extraterrestre, mais il décida de faire comme s'il ne le remarquait pas en allant s'asseoir à l'écart. Personne n'osa rien lui dire, pas même Supana. Enfin… personne sauf Kokuma, qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« … eh. Ça va ? »

Il attendit un peu avant de répondre « oui » d'un ton ferme, occupé à lire un énième livre obscur, qu'il traduisait tant bien que mal de l'albanais avec son téléphone.

« Tu sais, il aurait compris tes arguments sans hurler, dit-elle d'un ton calme et parfaitement neutre, comme elle l'était toujours.

— Je sais.

— Ah ouais ?

— …

— Pourquoi t'as crié alors ? »

Elle vit une crispation dans ses joues indiquant qu'il serrait les dents de frustration, avant de répondre, les yeux toujours rivés vers son livre qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire tranquille : « Parce que c'est moi qui devrais être là-bas. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, d'un air légèrement dédaigneux.

« Tu crois pas que c'est pas le moment pour ce genre de fierté ?

— Qui te parle de fierté ! s'agaça-t-il.

— Quoi d'autre alors ?

— J'ai paniqué putain ! »

Elle haussa un sourcil mais de surprise cette fois ;

« T'as paniqué ? Toi ?

— Si ça t'amuse de savoir, je te préviens : s'il meurt aussi je vais me pendre ! »

Il avait dit cela avec hargne, avec frustration et peur mêlées, les yeux toujours rivés sur son livre pour ne pas avoir à la regarder.  
Perdre Oka, leur leader, c'était déjà quelque chose. Impliquer en plus de cela un gars qui n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, et le faire mourir par la même occasion, vraiment, non, Shin n'avait plus la patience pour ce genre de mauvaises nouvelles.

« T'as un faible pour le Français ? »

La taquinerie, volontairement décalée de Kokuma, réussi à lui tirer un sourire en coin pendant une seconde. Il répondit d'un air vague : « C'est quand même le tout premier à s'être sincèrement intéressé à nous… »

Kokuma ne dit rien. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Alors elle se pencha sur le livre albanais et travailla sur l'autre page.

De son côté, Sora considérait à nouveau que pour un monde à part peuplé de démons, les Limbes étaient résolument désertes. Est-ce que les démons avaient subi une extermination ?… on aurait dit un territoire réduit en poussière par une bombe atomique… nan, même les bombes ne transformaient pas le paysage de cette façon.

Peut-être que sur la planète des démons, Sora se baladait dans le désert de Gobie ?…  
A bien y penser, il préférait ça plutôt que de fréquenter leur forêt amazonienne…

Il se faisait donc ce genre de mornes réflexions, marchant depuis… depuis peut-être une heure ? Il ne savait plus. Il avait été à l'affût du moindre bruit et s'était caché quelques fois pendant de longues minutes en pensant avoir été repéré par le démon-araignée. Il espérait juste que la boussole fonctionne. Et elle l'avait effectivement amené quelque part.

« Euh, les gars ? C'est normal que je tombe sur l'école ?… … enfin, une version en ruine d'Akademi High ?… les gars ? »

S'agaçant de n'avoir aucune réponse, Sora sortit son téléphone pour réaliser qu'il n'avait aucun réseau, aucun contact, pas moyen de faire comprendre à Funny qu'elle devait se ramener. Énervé, il voulu rappeler mais le téléphone lui jurait par tous les dieux qu'il ne recevait aucun signal.  
Donc il était réellement, complètement seul.

« C'est vraiment pas le moment, là !… »

Il hésita un moment, mais sachant qu'Oka était toujours il ne savait où, il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés… en espérant qu'elle arrive de son côté à se servir des siens pour taillader ses ennemis.  
En priant toujours pour qu'Alrune ne l'aie pas trouvée.

Vaille que vaille, il alla droit vers le bâtiment éventré, avec prudence.

C'était comme si Akademi High avait été lâché au beau milieu des Limbes grises, puis qu'elle avait pris cent ans et quelques coups d'un boulet de démolition. Les couloirs étaient gris, sombres, et là où la lumière perçait les murs : ses rayons illuminaient la poussière qui flottait dans l'air, et celle qui jonchait le sol.

Il suivit sa boussole en sentant qu'il se rapprochait ; celle-ci oscillait de plus en plus de gauche à droite selon ses bifurcations. Marchant précautionneusement, il se souvint qu'Oka avait dit avoir lancé l'essence des ténèbres dans les airs ; cette dernière pouvait tout aussi bien être entrée dans l'école en passant par un trou, qu'elle pouvait être sur le toit, ou dans la cour ? Il décida de se diriger vers celle-ci, ralentissant à chaque angle de couloir, grommelant à chaque obstacle comme des pans de mur ou de sol écroulés, jusqu'à tomber sur une porte à deux doigts de tomber au sol, donnant directement sur la cour intérieure. Il la poussa, raclant la poussière et la terre en dessous pour enfin ressortir. Et alors qu'il venait de mettre un pied dehors, découvrant une cour où toute la végétation était morte, la fontaine asséchée, les pergolas presque disparues et les bancs parfois cassés, il la vit.

L'essence des ténèbres d'Oka.

C'était comme une fumée dense, plus dense encore que celles qui vous connectaient aux limbes : d'un noir opaque tirant légèrement sur le pourpre ; la fumée semblait bouillonner autour d'une sphère d'une taille d'une boule de pétanque, sphère que la fumée masquait totalement. Sa boussole en vibrait : il la rangea dans son sac et commença à changer d'humeur. C'était une première victoire ! En espérant que les recherches du club aient été suffisantes pour mener à bien la destruction de cette chose… en tout cas, plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite il partirait à la recherche d'Oka, en courant s'il le fallait.

Prenant donc la direction de la sphère en sougeant à des mesures de précaution, comme ne pas approcher trop près ni la toucher, il sursauta et frôla l'arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'un être presque humain atterrit juste à côté de l'essence.

Ravalant son infarctus, Sora baissa les yeux, ébloui. Son estomac se fit au moins sept nœuds. Ce truc, devant lui, ce type avec un uniforme noir, qui avait l'air de s'être laissé tomber depuis le toit : _brûlait_. Il avait la tête en feu. Un feu très blanc et malgré les quatre mètres entre eux, Sora commençait à en sentir la chaleur.

Il compris pourquoi les personnages de films n'arrivaient pas à fuir la moitié du temps lorsqu'il sentit ses propres jambes coupées par la peur. Il avait vraiment peur d'y rester, pour de vrai, et à tout instant. S'il bougeait. S'il tournait le dos pour fuir. Il craignait qu'au moindre geste, le démon devant lui ne le brûle vif.

Il maudit le silence radio du reste de l'équipe.

Mais ils n'étaient pas plus à l'aise que lui…

En effet, deux minutes plus tôt, juste un peu avant que Sora ne réalise qu'il avait perdu le contact avec les occultistes : le Ouijaphone s'était justement fait transpercer par une énorme patte d'araignée. Aussitôt après, la responsable de cette attaque attrapait Inkyu par les cheveux et les arrêta immédiatement :

« Aaaah ! Pas un geste ou je lui troue la gorge. »

Les occultistes et Sakyu avaient bondi sur leurs pieds mais ne purent qu'obéir et se figer aussitôt.

L'être devant eux, qui semblait bien être le démon-araignée qu'ils affrontaient depuis le début, avait le corps d'une humaine, avec bien sûr deux mains qui tenaient Inkyu par les cheveux et l'un de ses poignets, le démon avait aussi des pattes déployées autour de son hideux visage, mais surtout huit énormes pattes qui sortaient de son dos, pointant toutes les directions pour dissuader quiconque d'approcher. Et l'une de ces pattes était réservée à la gorge découverte d'Inkyu, qui maudissait intérieurement sa stupide tignasse d'être aussi longue, aussi facile à attraper.

Le monstre balaya les autres du regard et s'attarda sur l'un d'eux.

« Rebonjour, gamine.

— Charogne, rétorqua Kokuma. »

Le démon-araignée fixa ensuite Sakyu. Celle-ci ne se portait vraiment pas bien, entre la fatigue et l'angoisse : la pâleur sur son visage ne lui donnait clairement pas l'avantage psychologique.

« Pas croyable, regarde-toi, Sakyu… tu t'encombrais déjà de cet imbécile inutile, et maintenant ça ? Cette pitoyable petite bande ?

— Écoute, tenta Supana : si Alrune utilise un sceau sur toi, on peut le briser… »

Elle tourna la tête vers Supana, terrifiante avec son regard à huit yeux. Puis elle se tourna vers Sakyu qui, décelant un sourire sur cette face hideuse, répondit à sa place avec dégoût : « Elle ne le fait pas par obligation.

— …Quoi ?

— Ça l'amuse, continua Sakyu avec froideur. Tu aurais pu en tuer quelques-uns sans problème alors pourquoi-

— Tous, à vrai dire, corrigea le monstre. Vu ton état, je pourrais me balader avec ta tête en pendentif quand bon me semble. » affirma-t-elle avec confiance. Mais j'ai mieux. Tues-les toi-même.

— … quoi ?

— Tu veux sauver Inkyu, non ? Alors débarrasse-moi de tout ça. J'ai envie de te voir à l'œuvre. »

Le monstre sourit. Sakyu trembla légèrement, pas du tout aidée par son manque de forces et les occultistes, eux, blêmirent en comprenant que le monstre demandait à Sakyu de les éliminer, et que si elle parvenait à convaincre la succube, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

« Avoue, eux en échange de ta vie et de celle de ton unique amant, c'est honnête… surtout que je propose rarement un marché, tu me connais. »

Sakyu était encore plus pâle, se sachant incapable de négocier, de gagner du temps ou même lutter : le démon-araignée n'avait aucune raison de négocier et ne baisserait jamais sa garde. Contrairement à elle lorsqu'elle avait laissé Inkyu se faire prendre.

Inkyu, lui, enrageait intérieurement, se sachant inutile sans ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait jamais servi d'otage, et n'avait jamais conçu qu'il puisse y avoir pire humiliation.

Mais maintenant, il voyait une situation pire encore.

Voire Sakyu déchirée entre deux sacrifices qui lui semblaient impossibles à faire.


	10. Shoukyaku

Hey ! Salut les rares lecteurs ! (vous devez être deux grand max à recevoir des notifs non ?) j'avais complètement oublié de poster la suite donc euh je passe en coup de vent déposer un nouveau chapitre - et il est trop cool. Hésitez pas à lâcher une review pour que j'oublie pas de poster la suite parce que là j'ai du boulot jusqu'aux yeux ! Donc j'ai tendance à oublier. Voilà !

* * *

**C****hapitre 10 : ** **Shoukyaku**

* * *

Le démon enflammé s'était tenu en hauteur pour que sa lumière ne le trahisse pas, puis s'était laissé tomber jusqu'à lui, comme s'il l'avait attendu ici. Mais Sora, lui, il n'avait prévu de voir personne, en fait. Il ne s'était pas du tout préparé à une telle rencontre et maintenant que le silence s'éternisait, il commençait vraiment à vouloir le casser avec un brin de causette. Qu'importe du moment qu'il brouillait un tant soit peu l'extrême tension dans cette situation.

« … euh… Salut ? »

Oui, il avait vraiment dit ça. Il avait vraiment dit "Salut" à un démon en flammes. Mais il s'en foutait, qu'on lui jette la pierre : il était terrorisé. Ce truc allait le brûler vivant.

« Je… m'appelle Sora… enfin Maxime, et… et oooon s'en fout… » balbutia-t-il alors que son trouillomètre montait encore plus haut en voyant le démon faire un pas dans sa direction. Ok-ok alors oui, il était dans la merde jusqu'aux yeux, _mais encore_ ? Continuer de parler, bien ! Mais pour dire quoi ? Et accessoirement, il ne pourrait pas se trouver un plan B, peut-être ?!

« Est-ce que tu… gardes cet endroit ? Ou ce truc, derrière toi ?… est-ce que t'es fâché ou bien ?! Non parce que sinon je repars, hein ! »

Bizarrement quelques réflexes de monologue de jeu d'horreur lui revenaient. Son cerveau s'accrochait à ce qu'il savait à peu près faire, au bord de l'implosion alors que le démon continuait d'approcher.

Et enfin il la vit : son opportunité, son occasion, sa seule et unique possibilité.

En un instant, son esprit se clarifia. Il était toujours "au bout de sa vie" (littéralement) mais pour autant, il avait une chance. Une toute petite chance.  
Le poignard qu'Inkyu lui avait appris à maintenir caché dans sa manche, prêt à servir.

_Q__uand tu te servir__as__ du poignard, plante-le de toutes tes forces. __S__i t'as une chance de frapper le premier, __t'en auras qu'une seule__._

Tout était là. Sa seule chance. Et le démon avançait de lui-même… il n'avait qu'à meubler, le distraire. _Distrais-le_.

« Ou sinon, on peut se tailler une bouffe ? »

Et non loin d'ici, même bâtiment, autre dimension ; Inkyu pensait à peu près la même chose.

Si seulement il avait un athamé.

« Je peux pas… » chuchota Sakyu, les yeux rivés au sol, incapable de lever la main sur les occultistes, comme l'exigeait le démon-araignée, et sentant son cœur se déchirer en s'entendant dire cela devant Inkyu.

« Arrête, c'est pas parce que t'as épuisé tes pouvoirs que tu ne peux pas les étrangler, n'importe. Active-toi un peu, ordonna le démon.

— …je peux pas, répéta Sakyu dans un souffle.

— Pff, entre toi et ce crétin… alors ! dit-elle à Inkyu. Pas trop déçu d'être relégué derrière un groupe de sacs de viande ? »

Inkyu ne répondit pas, il avait toujours une main prise par le monstre, maintenue dans son dos et son autre main serrée sur ses propres cheveux, tirés en arrière par leur preneur d'otage. Il avait fermé les yeux depuis que Sakyu avait renoncé à sacrifier les humains.

« Inkyu ? rappela le monstre derrière son oreille. Je t'ai posé une question. On t'a perdu ? »

Inkyu ne disait rien, les yeux et la bouche fermée. Impossible de savoir si le monstre souriait en regardant son visage, mais à son intonation, il se moquait clairement de Sakyu : « Je crois que tu l'as vexé ! »

Le monstre se prit à rire.

Inkyu bouillait de l'intérieur.

« Au moins on sait où va ta préférence !…

— La ferme.

— Ah, t'as retrouvé ta langue, toi ?

— J'ai dit la ferme, répéta Inkyu.

— Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'inonder de tes larmes de jalousie ? D'ailleurs, t'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ! Ça fait quoi de se faire remplacer par des humains ? Oh, attends ! Tu veux que je te laisse les tuer, peut-être ? Ça, ça peut s'arranger !

— Mais t'as rien compris ?! »

Dans le doute, le monstre ne répondit rien à cela, le laissant poursuivre :

« De la jalousie ?! Tu penses que je suis juste _Jaloux _?! »

Sa voix vibrait de colère, ce qui allait concrètement à l'opposé de ce qu'il prétendait. Les occultistes reculaient d'un pas.

« Tu crois que je suis jaloux, à cet instant ?! Tu crois vraiment ce genre de _conneries _?!

— Alors dis-moi… susurra le monstre, curieux.

— Je suis jaloux dès qu'elle pose les yeux ailleurs que sur moi, espèce de décérébrée ! Je suis jaloux quand elle regarde devant elle, quand elle regarde où elle met les pieds ! Je suis jaloux au moindre regard qu'elle croise, pauvre conne ! »

Le monstre était obligé de raffermir sa prise.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me briser pour si peu ?! Tu crois vraiment que c'est la première fois que j'ai envie de tout défoncer parce que je la veux pour moi tout seul ?!

— Détends-toi… grommela le monstre d'un ton qui se voulait condescendant.

— **NON !** Pas après avoir entendu autant de **conneries !** T'as voulu jouer avec elle, t'as voulu la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle veut pas faire, ben tu sais quoi ? Je te remercie.

— Attends quoi ? Tu me remercies ?

— Je t'ai jamais autant _haï__e_ qu'à cette seconde. »

Un sourire aux dents pointues. Un regard d'une nouvelle couleur, aux pupilles verticales.

Et dans sa main, pour la première fois depuis de longues années : un athamé qu'Inkyu avait enfin réussi à convoquer, malgré la malédiction qui pesait sur lui.

Convoqué dans la main qu'il serrait au niveau de ses cheveux. Cheveux qu'il trancha net sans que le monstre n'aie le temps de comprendre qu'il se libérait.

Dans le même mouvement, Inkyu réussit presque à ouvrir en deux le visage de la créature. L'araignée hurlait et tentait de perforer tous ses organes en agitant ses pattes avec fureur. Mais elle avait lâché les mains d'Inkyu et désormais sa lame jaillissait en tous sens, à une vitesse ahurissante, bloquant immanquablement toute tentative de le tuer. La lame commença même à causer des dommages aux énormes pattes, Inkyu en profitait pour ne pas céder de terrain et fit même reculer son ennemie vers le mur.

C'était lui, maintenant, le prédateur.

Et au moment où il allait réussir un coup décisif, le monstre s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée.

« PUTAIN, JE LA TENAIS ! »

Un poids lui tomba sur le dos, lorsque Sakyu le serra soudain dans ses bras. Ses réflexes étant ce qu'ils étaient, il garda sa lame, serrée dans son poing, mais son cœur étant aussi ce qu'il était : il pivota en souplesse au creux des bras de Sakyu pour la serrer contre lui à son tour.

« C'est fini, va. C'est fini. »

Au même moment, Sora dégainait sa propre lame pour attaquer.

Un geste vif, ample et même net : déchira le vêtement du démon sous le fil de la lame. Le démon, indemne mais de justesse, recula aussitôt, sa démarche trahissant sa surprise et ses mains produisirent aussitôt des flammes blanches dont la température fit onduler l'air aux alentours. Sora en lâcha son arme et s'accroupit : « Non-non-non c'est pas c'que tu crois ! »

Le démon des flammes resta en garde, continuant de générer les mêmes flammes blanches qui recouvraient son visage. Voyant dans son hésitation sa seule chance de s'expliquer, Sora poursuivit précipitamment :

« Le poignard, là, c'est un athamé démonique ! C'était pas pour toi, c'était pour le sceau ! Regarde ! »

Quelque chose laissait imaginer que le démon était perplexe, mais pas moins sur ses gardes. Pas moins furieux.

« Regarde j'te dis ! Ton sceau vient de se casser ! J'te promets ! »

Peu à peu, le démon se détendit, se redressa et plongea une main dans son col, fouillant près de sa poitrine. Il se figea.  
Sora avait dit vrai.

Sora l'avait vu tout à l'heure. Le même anneau de fer autour de son cou, que celui du Démon de la Souffrance, presque entièrement caché par le col de sa veste et par les flammes éblouissantes. Sora avait dû tailler dans ses vêtements pour atteindre la cordelette cachée derrière les tissus. La chance avait bien voulu de lui et il avait réussi à la sectionner net sans blesser le démon brûlant… l'avoir eu aussi près de lui avait d'ailleurs faillit le brûler.

Le démon attrapa les deux morceaux du collier de fer qui venait de s'ouvrir et le contempla une seconde avant de le laisser tomber par terre. Il sembla ensuite fixer Sora une bonne dizaine de secondes.

« …_Sō deska_… »

Sora cligna des yeux, halluciné. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une voix aussi… normale. Il ne s'était même pas attendu à entendre du japonais. Et juste après, son SaiKom traduire « d'accord » comme si tout était normal.

« Et… en quoi ça m'empêche de te tuer ? »

Sora resta silencieux, incapable du moindre son.  
Puis les mots sortirent tous seuls, comme si ça n'avait plus d'intérêt de réfléchir, de planifier. Il fut secoué d'un rire nerveux, les yeux piquants ; « Ben tu vois, ça, j'y avais pas pensé… » et alors qu'il riait doucement, alors qu'il entendait le SaiKom traduire enfin ses mots en japonais, étant donné qu'il avait identifié la langue du démon, chose que Sora trouvait stupide puisque l et qui ne fit pas non plus réagir l'entité. Sora appuya sa main sur son front, assis par terre.

Il avait affronté bien des choses éprouvantes dans sa vie. Mais pas ça. Pas ces absurdités de Limbes et de démons. Il n'avait même pas un quart de siècle et ses nerfs, qui n'étaient pas prêts pour ces conneries, le lui faisaient savoir.

Le démon resta debout devant lui, sans doute qu'il se fichait éperdument des états d'âme de l'être humain qui avait eu l'audace de venir jusqu'ici.

Sora secoua la tête, dépité. « Écoute… »

Entendant son SaiKom se remettre à traduire, il appuya sur les boutons pour désactiver la partie vocale. Le démon semblait très bien comprendre le français, Sora n'avait besoin que de se faire traduire le japonais vers le français. « Avant que tu me brûles vif, tu voudrais pas au moins me laisser m'occuper de ce truc ? »

Le démon se retourna pour voir qu'il pointait l'essence.

« Pourquoi ?

— Je dois le détruire.

— Pourquoi ? »

Sora soupira, fatigué. « J'ai promis à des amis de le faire. Une succube… Alrune, tu la connais : celle qui t'a mis ce collier : elle leur a pourri l'existence en se servant d'eux pour cultiver cette chose, dit-il en désignant l'essence. Et elle veut celle-là pour compléter un Cœur des Ténèbres et devenir la daronne des Limbes. Avant de monter jusqu'à notre monde. Donc du coup j'étais descendu pour trouver ce machin avant elle et le détruire… »

Il n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir à cet instant, il essayait juste de ne pas trop penser à la nature de sa mort imminente…

« Montre.

— Quoi ?

— Comment tu vas faire pour détruire ça.

— …

— Je suis curieux. »

Sora resta figé quelques secondes avant de réaliser. Il avait le droit de détruire l'essence des ténèbres ? … ok, c'était toujours ça de pris !… Il se releva enfin et c'est en ouvrant son sac qu'il se souvint.

« Ah…

— Quoi ?

— Normalement mes potes doivent m'expliquer par téléphone, mais on a été coupés... »

Sora cherchait son téléphone et pendant qu'il mettait la main dessus, le démon penchait la tête sur le côté. Sora ne savait pas trop comment réagir :

« Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'y'a ?

— J'ai pas compris. Qui a été coupé ? »

Sora cligna des yeux.

« … ben, l'appel…

— L'appel de qui ? »

Ils se regardèrent comme deux poules devant un couteau. Le démon baissa la tête vers le téléphone, le pointant du doigt : « Et c'est quoi, ça ? »

Et Sora comprit enfin que le démon ne connaissait pas le concept-même de téléphone.

« ….Aaaah ! Ça ! » et dans la foulée, il réalisa que le feu qui entourait la tête du démon aurait dû l'éblouir, mais ce n'était plus le cas… est-ce qu'il avait pris peur pour rien au début, ou… ? « C'est mon téléphone, on s'en sert pour se parler pendant que je suis dans les Limbes et eux, sur terre. »

Le démon continuait de fixer son téléphone, l'air moyennement convaincu. Sora commençait à être un peu moins au fond du trou mentalement ; le comportement du démon n'était plus tout à fait celui d'une créature prête à l'exécuter.

Et Sora réalisa autre chose ; ils étaient très proches : le démon regardait son téléphone dans sa main. Donc non seulement Sora aurait dû être ébloui par ses flammes, mais aussi sentir leur chaleur. Mais il n'en était rien.  
Donc il ne rêvait pas. L'attitude du démon avait bien changé.

Il était resté figé un moment avant de se ressaisir et tenter un appel, mais encore une fois, celui-ci échoua. Non pas parce que personne ne décrochait, mais parce qu'il n'y avait plus de réseau. Comme si le système pourtant fiable du Ouijaphone avait pris fin, ou que le téléphone avait été retiré de la table.

« Oh c'est bon. » dit Sora sur un ton exaspéré pendant qu'il plongeait les mains dans son sac pour sortir un par un tous les ustensiles fournis par le club occulte.

« Tu ne les appelle pas ?

— J'essaye, mais ça capte pas. Maintenant ça va bien cinq minutes, j'ai pas le temps d'attendre. Je verrais bien si je peux pas trouver comment faire par moi-même. De toute façon ils finiront bien par rappeler.

— Et si tu tombes sur Alrune avant d'avoir réussi ?

— Je sais pas, rétorqua Sora, un peu impatient et toujours le nez dans son sac. Je courrais, je me cacherais, je prendrait l'essence avec moi… j'improviserai.

— Et si jamais tes amis ne rappellent pas parce qu'un démon à la botte d'Alrune s'est chargé d'eux ? »

Sora leva la tête vers lui, le regardant directement.  
Ses flammes étaient d'un blanc bien clair, finalement, ça piquait un peu les yeux. Mais ce n'était pas éblouissant comme des flammes auraient dû l'être. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face : le Démon enflammé était passé d'une attitude d'attaque à une attitude neutre envers lui. Mais Sora n'aimait vraiment pas sa façon de présenter les choses, il ne plaisantait pas avec ça.

« Si Alrune a envoyé un de ses chiens là-bas, je peux t'assurer qu'il aura reçu un accueil mémorable. »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, fouillant son sac en espérant avoir été un minimum convainquant, mais c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour l'instant. Il n'avait aucune idée de leur situation, et à présent leur absence de réponse l'inquiétait plus que jamais.

« Range tes affaires.

— Quoi ?

— Range tes affaires, » répéta le démon qui s'était tourné derrière lui, levant paresseusement une main en direction de l'essence.

Celle-ci disparu dans une apparition de flammes blanches.

« … qu-qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

Sora osait à peine y croire.

« Visiblement avec ta méthode t'y serais encore demain matin. Ne me remercie pas.

— C'est pas vrai… » souffla Sora, hébété et réfrénant la bulle de joie qui montait.

« Donne tes mains, demanda le démon sans faire attention à cela.

— Hein ? »

Trop tard, le démon tenait déjà chacune de ses mains dans une des siennes. Sora baissa les yeux dessus au moment où il sentit une chaleur se propager de ses mains et qui continua à l'intérieur-même de ses bras.

« Oh bord- arrête ! ARRÊTE ! »

Sora s'était dégagé presque immédiatement et avait reculé de quelques pas, paniqué. Cette sensation n'avait rien de normal et de toute façon, il n'était jamais agréable de sentir quelque chose passer à travers sa chair sans y trouver de résistance. Mais la chaleur s'était équilibrée dans son corps, et tout semblait revenu à peu près à la normale.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as f- »

Sora resta bouche bée.

Devant lui, toujours à quelque pas, toujours aussi calme et immobile, le démon continuait de le regarder. Et cette fois Sora pouvait voir son visage.

Il était… anodin.

Japonais, les yeux en amande, de courts cheveux noirs.

Vu comme ça, il avait tout l'air d'un adolescent normal…

En s'attardant un peu, Sora réalisa qu'il voyait en fait parfaitement les flammes blanches qui nimbaient son visage, mais…  
Les flammes ne pouvaient plus l'éblouir.  
Il pouvait aussi bien voir les flammes, connaître leur intensité, toute la lumière qu'elles dégageaient, mais il parvenait malgré tout à voir parfaitement le visage qui se cachait derrière.

Toujours hébété, il dit malgré lui : « J'vois ta tête… »

Le démon fronça les sourcils : « Oui, bon, c'est un effet secondaire.

— Un effet secondaire à quoi ? »

**··· ··· **** ··· ···**

Oka courait, remerciant le ciel d'avoir une aussi bonne prof de sport. Pour l'instant elle avait semé le démon-araignée, cela faisait même un bon moment mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir toujours augmenter la distance et brouiller ses traces.

Elle trembla un peu, l'angoisse reprenant le dessus. Seule, aucun contact avec l'extérieur, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Cette chose courait plus vite qu'elle. Pour s'enfuir, Oka l'avait désarçonnée en lui jetant de la cendre dans ses huit yeux, mais ça ne prendrait pas deux fois.

C'est alors que le démon réapparu dans un nuage de fumée terne, confirmant que ce jour-là Oka aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever du lit. Ceci dit, chose étrange : le monstre était blessé au visage, et surtout dans une fureur mal contenue.

« Tes petits copains m'ont donné du fil à retordre… »

Oka vit rouge.  
Cette chose était allée dans le club occulte. Elle les avait attaqués. Peut-être blessés. Peut-être…

Les images allaient et refluaient sans jamais se matérialiser dans son esprit. Elle s'interdisait de se laisser atteindre, mais elle refusait l'idée-même qu'on s'en prenne à eux. Qu'on touche à un seul de leurs cheveux.  
L'idée-même qu'ils puissent être…

Oka cessa de réfléchir. Sous sa volonté : des bras poussaient partout dans le sol en essayant de tailler le monstre en pièces. Les ongles tranchant comme des lames de rasoir sifflaient dans l'air pendant que le rire railleur du démon résonnait dans toute la vallée.

Pendant ce temps, les occultistes avaient enfin fini de rassembler tous les morceaux de la table ouija, qu'ils avaient reconstituée aussi vite qu'ils avaient pu — ce qui n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir — et ils y avaient déposé un nouveau téléphone pour la FunGirl, qui appela aussitôt :

« _Sora ?… Hé, les gars je capte ! Sora, __ç__a va ?_

— Pas l'temps ! »

Sora était trop occupé à courir à toute allure à travers les Limbes. Lui aussi remerciait intérieurement leur prof de sport : il laissait de grosses empreintes de pas là où ses pieds frappaient le sol, il filait entre les dunes et survolait les crevasses, se débrouillant pour ne jamais avoir à ralentir ; contrôlant son souffle et calculant chaque foulée : il sprintait avec détermination, ayant presque l'allure d'un coureur olympique.  
D'un autre côté, leur professeure était championne olympique.

«_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? __Pourquoi tu cours ?_

— J'ai trouvé Oka !

— _Quoi ? __Attends ! __T__u risques d__e__\- __**Merde Ralentis ! **__»_

Il ne ralentit pas, fonçant droit sur la créature hilare et hideuse qui se servait de son agilité et de ses longues pattes pour parer les attaques meurtrières d'Oka.

Sora s'arrêta d'un coup, les pieds dérapant un peu en se plantant dans le sol :

**« _CRÈVE !_ »**

Une lumière éblouissante aveugla Oka ainsi que la caméra du SaiKom, masquant tout à la FunGirl et aux occultistes, le temps que se fasse la mise au point.  
Dans un hurlement déchirant, le démon-araignée se noya dans un torrent de flammes blanches. Les traits de Sora se durcirent en l'entendant continuer s'égosiller : sa main, tendue devant lui, se raidit encore. Les flammes redoublèrent d'intensité.  
Les cris finirent par cesser. Il attendit encore quelques secondes avant de baisser le bras et cesser le feu, approchant d'un pas ou deux pour regarder avec une colère froide les restes de la créature calcinée.

Le ronronnement terrible des flammes ayant cessé, elles montraient enfin le spectacle des cendres noires du démon sur les cendres grises des Limbes. Par ailleurs, dans le silence qui retomba, on entendait enfin la respiration de Sora, qui finissait de reprendre son souffle. Plus calme.

Plus rien. Plus un mot.

Enfin, ça ne durait jamais longtemps, ça.  
Surtout avec la grande fan d'occulte qu'était Funny.

«_Mon dieu __Maxime__ je crois que j'ai envie de te rouler une pelle._ »

Sora ne se donna même pas la peine de relever la remarque, il fixait toujours obstinément les quelques morceaux de la carcasse de ce qui fut leur ennemie, qu'on aurait pu confondre avec les restes d'un feu de bois. Parfait. Il n'avait pas envie de pouvoir reconnaître quoi que ce soit de cette chose répugnante.

« Sora ? »

Ce fut la seule chose qui pu le tirer immédiatement de ses pensées : la voix sidérée d'Oka. Ses traits se détendirent enfin alors qu'il se tournait vers elle :

« Tu vas bien ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Oka cligna des yeux.  
Est-ce que Sora venait sincèrement de lui demander, _comme ça_, tout gentiment, si elle allait _bien_, _juste après _avoir _incinéré_ un démon par la seule force de la pensée ?!

« Ruto ça va ? » répéta-t-il, inquiet, en s'approchant rapidement, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

«_ O__h mais sérieusement, __f__outez-vous à poil__, qu'on en finisse !_ railla Funny.

— Mais-de-Pardon ?! » lâcha Sora, à deux doigts de faire gicler son oreillette de sa tête pour ne plus entende pareilles stupidités et éviter de devenir rouge pétant. Oka ne l'aida pas forcément à reprendre son calme mais il fut bien obligé de se ressaisir un peu lorsqu'elle serra ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Sora, est-ce que tu viens de… la brûler… par _pyrokynésie _?! »

Il y eu à nouveau un silence. Sora regarda sur le côté pendant une petite seconde, avant de reposer son regard sur Ruto :

« Ouaip.

— …

— … …c'est… c'est arrivé quand ?

— Bah, écoute, j'étais sur la route pour trouver l'essence des ténèbres et je suis tombé sur un démon du feu, en gros on a sympathisé, enfin je crois… Bref après il a détruit l'essence, y m'a fait une poignée de main et souhaité bonne chance pour crâmer Alrune.

— Qu-attends-attends-attends Quoi ?!

— Je répète tout ?…

— Non-non attends depuis Quand un démon te prête gratuitement son pouvoir ?!

— Bah, depuis que t'as eu celui des bras dégueu dans les toilettes !

— Nan mais là c'était différent ! s'écria-t-elle, hallucinée. Moi j'ai tranché son lien avec Alrune !

— Mais moi aussi ! » s'écria-t-il de même.

Il se regardèrent tous deux les bras ballants, avant d'éclater de rire, sidérés par l'absurdité de cette situation.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés en espérant être bons amis et faire prospérer le club, et ils étaient devenus des survivants de deux voyages dans les Limbes, et acquéreurs de pouvoirs surnaturels.

Merde alors. Les rencards habituels étaient plus calmes !

«_ Sora, tu peux… _hésita Shin. _Tu peux répéter la partie sur l'essence ?_

— De quoi ?… Ah ! Oui, tranquille, c'est brûlé.

— _Brûlé ?…_

— Le démon des flammes l'a cramé, il n'en reste rien. On peut rentrer !

— _Oh bon sang… _»

Un membre du club s'était mis à pleurer de soulagement.

« Ça veut dire… réalisa lentement Oka : … Qu'on n'a plus qu'à sortir, elle pourra pas nous suivre, et-eeet ensuite trouver une méthode pour exorciser vos malédictions, et tout sera terminé ! Oh bon sang ! pépia-t-elle.

— _Hé, Sora, _appela Inkyu qui avait réussi à s'approcher de la table Ouija. _Tu peux __me __remontrer la grosse araignée morte, là ?_

— Elle ? fit-il en se tournant vers la cendre noire.

–- _Oh ouiiiii…_ jubilait Inykyu.

— Ça, approuva Funny : _tu l'as pas loupée !_

— Tu m'étonnes ! Elle a pas fait long feu ! »

Et Sora commença à rire de sa propre blague. Le silence de Funny n'était pas un silence accablé puisqu'elle répondit ensuite : « On peut même dire que tu l'as _**refroidie**_!

— Ha-Ha-Ha-attends mais c'est normal, chuis arrivé, j'étais _chaud patate_, et quand je l'ai vue, j'ai trouvé qu'elle s'était un peu trop _E__nflammée_ !

— _Mais c'est toi qu'était tout feu tout flammes !_ »

Funny émit un rire étranglé, Sora s'étouffait aussi. Oka ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Euh, tout va bien ?…

— _Attendez_, remarqua Inkyu,_ je crois que ces blaireaux font des jeux de mots en français… _

— _Il a raison Sora_, se reprit Funny,_ faut pas traîner ici, Alrune pourrait rappliquer._

— Ouais, ouais, je sais.

— J'comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda quelqu'un du club.

— _C'est rien !_ assura Funny._ On disait juste que le démon-araignée __est m- pardon, le démon-araignée s'est éteint._ »

Sora éclata de rire.

La faute aux nerfs et à l'adrénaline. Il n'avait pas eu de fou-rire pareil depuis…

Depuis une semaine.

« Bon allez, promis, j'arrête, il faut qu'on rentre maintenant ! clama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

— _J'aimerai bien, les loulous… _répondit Sakyu d'une voix faible. _Mais je suis à bout. Je peux rien faire. Pas avant ce soir…_

— _M__e__rde, ils passent dans les couloirs pour vider l'école… _remarqua Kokuma.

— _On vous rappelle ! _promit Shin. _R__approchez-vous du point de départ !_ »

Oka et Sora soupirèrent, à la fois fatigués et tout de même soulagés.

« Bon… au moins, t'es en un seul morceau ! » se réjouit-il. Et il se tût, trouvant que c'était plus approprié étant donné qu'elle venait de le serrer dans ses bras sans aucune raison.

« … j'ai cru que j'allais encore être toute seule. »

Elle avait l'air épuisée. Sora se souvint de la façon dont le démon-araignée l'avait ramenée de force dans les Limbes, et le temps qu'Oka avait dû passer seule, à nouveau, sans téléphone cette fois, le monstre sur ses talons et la peur de rester encore une fois démunie pendant plusieurs longues heures, à devoir se battre pour sa survie.

Il passa ses bras dans son dos, attendri. « T'es jamais toute seule, Ruto. T'as trop d'amis prêts à remuer ciel et terre pour te retrouver. »

Elle pouffa. « Hé, ça fait deux fois que tu vas en enfer pour moi. Je crois que tu peux m'appeler Oka, maintenant. »

Sora sourit, rougit un peu, et la serra un peu plus fort.

* * *

Note de l'autrice : Shoukyaku, terme que j'ai pris pour titre et que j'avais retenu grâce à One Punch Man, signifie « incinération » ! ^w^


	11. It was Funny

Et voilà pour Chara, le poto discord :) parce que visiblement si j'attends des signes de vie du cimetierre qu'est ffnet on n'ira pas loin...

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : It was Funny**

* * *

« Tu es sûr que c'était par là, Sora ?

— Oui, Funny confirme, elle a mémorisé le paysage. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, j'avais même pris des photos pour être sûr. On est bientôt arrivés… »

Le téléphone sonna : leurs amis venaient de quitter l'école et profitaient d'être seuls dehors pour rappeler. Oka demanda rapidement :

« Sakyu, tu arriveras à nous ramener quand on sera au point de départ ? Ou on devra se cacher là-bas ?

— _Faudra déjà qu'on réussisse à se ré__-__infiltrer dans l'école, ensuite, on verra…_

— Ok. De toute façon, tant qu'Alrune ne sait pas où nous trouver, ça ira. » se rassurait Sora.

Oka et lui s'arrêtèrent subitement.

« On a été deux à sentir ce courant d'air, hein ? » demanda-t-il. Ils étaient nerveux, tout d'un coup.

Il n'y avait pas de vent dans les Limbes. Le seul courant d'air possible devait provenir des ailes d'une créature folle de rage à leurs trousses.

« _**…**__**huu**__**uumAAAIII**__**INS**__** !**_ »

Un frisson de peur les traversa alors qu'ils se mettaient à courir pour de bon. Mais cette fois, ils se savaient trop loin de leur point d'exfiltration, et Sakyu n'était même pas prête. Ils pouvaient entendre Alrune les rattraper et furent bientôt forcés de se retourner pour l'affronter, bien qu'ils n'en avaient pas la moindre envie.

« Rappelle-moi, qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur la manière de vaincre une succube de son envergure ? demanda Sora d'une voix hésitante.

— Oh, c'est très simple ! Juste un petit miracle ! Haha !… »

Ils cessèrent toute ironie lorsqu'Alrune surgit enfin.

Elle était "belle", bien sûr, c'était une succube. Elle avait les yeux entièrement noirs et en plus de la paire d'aile dans le dos, elle avait des ailettes derrière la tête. Sora n'eût pas le temps de détailler ses collants, les fourrures, les ficelles et filaments qui "l'habillaient", que lui et Oka valsaient et tombaient rudement sur le sol alors qu'une onde de choc les avait balayés, au moment où Alrune avait atterrit, avec violence.

« Alors-alors-alors… susurra-t-elle. Ma petite vermine préférée… comment vais-je m'occuper de vous ?… » réfléchit-elle tout haut avec la démarche d'une top-modèle. Toujours au sol, séparés de plusieurs mètres : Sora et Oka se regardèrent, partageant la même pensée.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Fuir, c'était mourir d'une attaque dans le dos. En revanche, avec leurs nouveaux pouvoirs, ils avaient une chance.  
Une toute petite chance.  
Et ils avaient la rage.

Il entendit la FunGirl lui glisser à l'oreille :

« _Fume-là._

— Tu lis dans mes pensées… »

Sora avait commencé à s'endurcir. S'il fallait commettre un meurtre pour s'en sortir…

Alors ils survivraient.

Sora bondit sur ses pieds le premier et déploya toute l'énergie incendiaire qu'il lui était possible de concentrer sur Alrune. Elle n'avait même pas esquissé un mouvement pour esquiver. Comment aurait-elle pu anticiper une telle attaque de toute façon ?

« Je vais te faire une confidence…

— Hein ?! »

Il se raidit, mal-à-l'aise. La voix d'Alrune semblait résonner autour de lui… avant qu'elle ne chuchote à son oreille :

« … les succubes sont insensibles au feu. »

Elle le frappa si fort à l'estomac qu'il en eut le souffle coupé, puis un autre coup violent l'envoya s'écraser six mètres plus loin.

« SORA ! »

Les occultistes voyaient les Limbes depuis le sol. Quel que soit son état, Sora ne bougeait plus.

« Je dois au moins reconnaître que c'est impressionnant, admit Alrune à contrecœur. Je ne pensais pas que vous réussiriez à obtenir les pouvoirs d'un démon qui m'appartenait… »

Oka voulu articuler quelque chose, mais avant même d'avoir pu prononcer une seule syllabe du nom renversé de la succube, elle sentit une poigne invisible se serrer autour de son cou alors qu'Alrune n'avait fait que lever un index désinvolte vers le ciel. Les pieds d'Oka frôlaient à peine le sol alors qu'elle suffoquait.

« Non, non, sûrement pas. Tu n'en n'as pas _marre_ d'écorcher mon nom ? »

Oka touchait son cou comme pour sentir la main qui la serrait mais elle ne rencontrait que sa peau, crachotant au lieu de respirer.

« Tu n'avais qu'à te comporter comme le misérable cloporte inutile que tu es, porter ton essence à maturité et le rendre gentiment le moment venu mais **NOOOON**, madame a préféré foutre en l'air des _**A**__**NNÉES**_ de préparation ! »

Oka serra les dents, cherchant une issue. À ce rythme elle ne serait plus qu'un jouet entre les mains d'Alrune. Et Sora mourrait ici. Par sa faute.  
Sora qui ne bougeait toujours pas.  
Elle se refusa à pleurer. Pas devant elle. Et sûrement pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas_ tout fait_ pour renvoyer Sora là-haut. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le condamner ici.  
Elle lui devait au moins ça, elle lui devait d'essayer.

Oka se raccrocha à son pouvoir, la seule chose qui pouvait la tirer d'affaire avant de réaliser qu'Alrune s'était remise à flotter dans les airs, battant paresseusement des ailes.  
A cette hauteur, Oka ne pourrait lacérer que ses jambes…

**··· ··· **** ··· ···**

Les occultistes étaient désemparés. C'était fini, Alrune les avait rattrapés. Elle avait dominé la situation en une seconde à peine. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Eux ne pouvaient rien faire à part les entendre se faire battre et mourir.

Le Ouijaphone ne leur montrait plus que l'horizon, à partir d'un angle qui suggérait que Sora était inerte, au sol. Ça ne pouvait dire que deux choses… Et quand bien même Sora aurait survécu, à son réveil, il ne trouverait que le corps mutilé d'Oka, et son bourreau, prête à le torturer à son tour.

Inkyu et Sakyu ne savaient pas quoi faire, voyant les petits humains en proie au désespoir. Il n'y en avait qu'un qui ne sanglotait pas, les larmes dévalant silencieusement sur ses joues : Chojo, le plus timide de la bande. Il alla voir Shin et le secoua un peu à l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Shin semblait à deux doigts de s'écrouler, mais il leva la tête vers son camarade.

« Shin… je crois que j'ai une idée… »

Vu sa tête, Shin l'entendait à peine et s'en foutait royalement. Avant qu'une étincelle d'espoir, ou de désespoir, ne le ranime. « À quoi tu penses ?

— … je crois que la malédiction sur nos yeux est directement liée à Alrune.

— Oui, c'est normal…

— Oui, mais je pense que c'est lié à elle en permanence… je veux dire… »

Le visage de Shin s'éclaira de compréhension. Ils restèrent silencieux, leurs méninges tournant à cent à l'heure, voyant qu'ils avaient la même seule et bête idée.

« T'es sûr que ça va aller, Chojo ?… ça pourrait avoir des conséquences… du genre… irréversibles. »

Il hocha la tête, essayant d'avoir l'air déterminé, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de Shin pour voir qu'il lui fallait tout son courage pour ne pas fuir et se rouler en boule dans un coin : Chojo tremblait comme une feuille. Alors d'un même geste, Chojo passa la main dans ses cheveux, et Shin retira son propre bandeau.

Ils fermèrent leur œil gauche valide et se regardèrent droit dans la pupille droite.

**··· ··· **** ··· ···**

Alors qu'elle commençait à voir trouble à cause du manque d'air, Oka sentit l'étau se desserrer sur son cou. Ses pieds commencèrent même à effleurer le sol. Quelque chose clochait.

Sa vue brouillée par le manque d'air se clarifiait peu à peu, ainsi elle vit le trouble d'Alrune : la succube clignait des yeux comme si elle était gênée par quelque chose, fermant parfois entièrement les paupières comme pour dissiper une image persistante.

La FunGirl ne voyait rien, comme les occultistes. La caméra du SaiKom montrait toujours le paysage. Mais Funny tendait l'oreille, et elle entendait Oka respirer et Alrune grogner. Alors elle s'écria dans la salle du club :

« _Les gars, __j__e sais pas ce que vous foutez mais ça marche ! Allez-y plus fort !_ »

Surpris, les occultistes regardèrent autour d'eux pour comprendre et ils virent Shin et Chojo, toujours en train de se dévisager, concentrés, silencieux. Ils se crispèrent à ce spectacle, horrifiés. Ils osaient à peine imaginer ce que les deux garçons pouvaient voir, entendre et sentir dans leurs tripes en ce moment-même.  
Supana retint un hoquet de stupeur en regardant le Ouijaphone : la caméra du Saikom s'était décalée, elle pointait sur Oka et Alrune, alors…

« Sora a reprit connaissance ! »

En tout cas assez pour bouger la tête. Et, péniblement, il commença à tendre une main devant lui…

Kokuma et Daku rejoignirent Supana autour du Ouijaphone et en le voyant faire, ils comprirent rapidement l'opportunité qui s'offrait à eux : pendant que les deux occultistes se fixaient avec leur œil maudit, Alrune semblait perturbée ; Oka respirait de nouveau et commençait doucement à faire sortir des mains depuis le sol, Sora semblait vouloir réessayer de la brûler, sinon essayer de l'éblouir, ou au moins gêner sa vue. Quant à Chojo et Shin, ils ne semblaient pas beaucoup apprécier d'avoir à utiliser leur œil droit pour fixer celui de l'autre, mais pas moins déterminés puisqu'ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Malgré les tremblements, malgré la pâleur sur leur visage. Malgré les hurlements inhumains dans leurs oreilles, malgré le spectacle de plus en plus haché, saccadé, de corps arrachés, de bouches s'ouvrant sur des yeux et de visages les fixant avec démence.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Sans leur demander leur avis, Kokuma sortit un miroir de poche pour elle-même, laissant Daku et Supana se mettre face-à-face.

« Trois… Deux… compta Supana.

— _A mon signal…_ » chuchota la Fungirl à l'oreille de Sora. Encore sonné, celui-ci ne fit aucune difficulté, semblant comprendre qu'il n'était pas tout à fait seul. Il s'en remit à elle et attendit, tenant sa main tremblante péniblement au dessus du sol…

_**« Maintenant ! »**_

**··· ··· **** ··· ···**

Tous les occultistes utilisèrent leur œil droit. Tous eurent l'impression qu'un hurlement strident leur lacéra les tympans. Shin et Chojo commençaient à trembler, nauséeux. Mais ils tenaient, ils ne cillaient même pas.  
Ou alors ils n'arrivaient plus à bouger.  
Peut-être que c'était de ne pas pouvoir fermer les paupières qui causa ces larmes sur leurs joues, leurs épaules secouées de spasmes… peut-être qu'ils avaient tous déjà oublié pourquoi ils faisaient cela.  
Ils avaient sans doute oublié. Mais ils savaient qu'il y avait une raison…  
Alrune ferma les yeux et prit sa tête entre ses mains, poussant cri de rage aigu semblable à celui qu'entendaient les occultistes.  
Oka fut enfin libérée.  
Discernant la silhouette d'Alrune à travers les flammes en train de s'élever ; elle fit jaillir des bras qui l'attaquèrent furieusement, mais elle n'arrivait qu'à lui infliger des blessures mineures, des égratignures. Bon sang !…

De rage, Oka couru vers l'éclat brillant qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus loin : le poignard de rituel du club, qui avait giclé hors du sac de Sora un peu plus tôt : elle le ramassa et sans égard pour les flammes : elle le planta de toutes ses forces.

_**Non !…**_

Sora aurait voulu crier, mais il n'avait pas recouvré assez de forces pour ça. Il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose : se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour contrôler les flammes qu'il générait autour d'Alrune, de sote qu'elles ne touchent pas Oka. Et si générer des flammes s'était révélé être pour lui d'une facilité déconcertante ; les retenir aussi précisément dans son état était d'une difficulté aberrante. Il avait une peur terrible de lâcher à tout instant.

_**Vas-t-en !…**_ pensait-il à s'en faire mal.

Mais Oka s'était figée, prêtant peu attention aux flammes, ne réalisant même pas les efforts démesurés de Sora pour empêcher qu'elle ne brûle vive. Elle était trop sidérée pour s'en rendre compte.

Le poignard s'était pourtant planté quelque part dans la cage thoracique d'Alrune, mais tout ça pour quoi ? Il s'était craquelé, fissuré, tombant en poussière. La maigre plaie qu'Oka avait réussi à lui infliger s'était refermée d'elle-même. Oka n'était encore en vie que parce que les efforts du club occulte rendaient la succube dingue.

Le club qui commença à reconnaître les cris de colère d'Alrune parmi leurs hallucinations. Ils discernaient aussi la figure d'Oka, par moments.  
Oka…

Ils se souvenaient. Ils se souvenaient de la raison pour laquelle ils enduraient ça.

Ils voyaient… par les yeux d'Alrune ?… est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de renverser le sens de la malédiction ? Ou simplement d'inclure Alrune dans ses effets ?

Shin chercha sa propre voix. Il lui semblait presque impossible d'articuler quoi que ce soit, mais il se força, cherchant à rassembler assez de colère, de rage de vivre ou d'angoisse, qu'importe, tout ce qui pouvait servir à recouvrer la parole. Il émit une première syllabe, une fois, deux fois, en vain, reprit son souffle et sentit le contrôle de lui-même lui revenir.

« Enurla ! »

Toutes les hallucinations semblèrent se tordre, comme de douleur, comme si elles avaient été dotées d'une vie propre. Un grondement empli la salle du club, un grondement qu'Inkyu et Sakyu ne pouvaient ignorer.

Shin reprit son souffle et répéta le nom maudit.  
Le cri d'Alrune résonna si fort ! Il transperçait les Limbes, il traversait les corps des occultistes et propageait son écho dans la salle du club.

« Oh non, oh non… »

Et Sakyu avait peut-être raison de s'inquiéter, car les autres membres du club semblèrent eux aussi avoir repris assez de conscience pour imiter Shin. Ensemble, ils entamèrent une litanie sans fin, répétant ensemble le nom renversé du démon qu'ils espéraient vaincre.  
Les sons émis par Alrune n'étaient plus des cris, ou des hurlements. Ça ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose qu'un humain aurait pu émettre…  
Chaque fois qu'ils prononçaient ainsi son nom, ils sentaient comme un coup de marteau s'abattre sur eux.  
Mais malgré les nausées, puis les spasmes, les larmes qu'ils ne sentaient même pas descendre le long de leur visage, ils n'avaient qu'une seule chose en tête.  
Cette impression d'avoir le contrôle. Et ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner.

Sakyu regardait ce spectacle, impuissante. Incapable de les aider, ou de les arrêter. Inkyu était… calme. Il observait, ne prêtant pas beaucoup attention aux sons morbides qui rampaient le long des murs de la pièce pendant cette litanie occulte, la première réelle incantation que ces jeunes gens eurent jamais faite.

Son regard glissant des uns aux autres, il remarqua l'état de fatigue de Shin. Chojo, devant lui, arrivait encore dieu savait comment à répéter Enurla et tenir ses cheveux en arrière, mais Shin quand à lui arrivait à peine à bouger les lèvres. On avait l'impression qu'il tenait assit uniquement par la force de la malédiction, comme si son œil maudit lui refusait de le laisser baisser la paupière, lui refusait de tomber. Comme si avoir été le premier à commencer la litanie avait épuisé toutes ses réserves.

Inkyu jeta un dernier regard à Sakyu, toujours aussi désemparée, puis il alla s'accroupir juste derrière Shin, plaçant sa tête à côté de la sienne. Tout comme Shin, il pouvait observer l'iris de Chojo, cet œil que d'étranges vagues gris-bleu semblaient parcourir. Il regardait ce spectacle sans s'émouvoir. Regardant Shin un instant, à ses côtés, il vit qu'il continuait de bouger les lèvres sans pouvoir émettre un seul son. Regardant à nouveau l'oeil de Chojo ; il se figurait que de l'autre côté, Alrune, cette succube qui l'avait humilié, se tordait de rage.  
Impuissante.  
Alors que sa proie était à portée de main.

Inkyu posa une main sur le front de Shin pour l'empêcher de s'affaisser sur lui-même, l'aidant à rester droit et regarder l'œil de Chojo. Inkyu se rapprocha de lui et chuchota à son oreille :

« Enurla. »

Encore et encore, avec tous les autres. Shin n'essaya plus d'émettre un seul son.  
Il n'était conscient que par miracle.

**··· ··· **** ··· ···**

« OKA ! BOUGE ! » s'égosillait Funny dans le SaiKom depuis de longues secondes.

Oka se ressaisit enfin. Elle fit rejaillir des bras pour saisir Alrune et l'immobiliser avant de courir vers Sora, qui pu avec soulagement laisser ses flammes entourer complètement la succube. Les flammes durèrent même après qu'il eût baissé sa main. Arrivant après de lui, Oka réalisa que sa chute violente ne l'avait pas épargné ; évidemment il aurait de la cendre partout, mais il avait vraisemblablement dû heurter des pierres puisqu'il s'était entaillé la lèvre et la joue.  
Du moins : c'était ça, ou bien les deux coups qu'Alrune lui avaient donné lui avaient brisé les os…

Elle le prit par le bras, l'aida à se mettre debout et, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, ils partirent aussi vite qu'il était possible de le faire avancer. Derrière elle, Oka sentit une grande chaleur qui l'inquiéta : le feu de Sora se déployait dans toutes les directions, faisant voler la poussière en tous sens. Il pressa son épaule pour la rassurer :

« T'en fais pas… c'est pour nos traces… »

Elle se retourna de nouveau et remarqua qu'en effet, grâce au vent produit par la chaleur de l'incendie : leurs traces de pas disparaissaient.

Ils descendirent dans un dénivelé où le sol inégal laissait voir des creux dans la pierre, qui n'étaient pas sans leur rappeler la fois où le démon-araignée avait pris Sora en chasse : Oka en choisi rapidement une en sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas traîner Sora éternellement et ils s'y recroquevillèrent. La cachette n'était pas mauvaise en soi, mais pas terrible considérant la précarité de leur situation.

« _Ça va ? Vous n'avez rien ?_ demanda Sakyu avec inquiétude dans le haut parleur de l'oreillette.

— Moi oui… répondit Oka en se massant la gorge. Et toi, rien de cassé ?

— Non… je pense pas… articula-t-il avec peine. Je pense… …si elle m'avait cassé une côte, ce serait pire… »

Oka le prit dans ses bras pendant qu'il retrouvait peu à peu son souffle, se reposant.

« _J'suis désolée._ lâcha la FunGirl.

— Hein ?… dit-il dans un souffle.

— _Je sers vraiment à rien, en fait. Ça m'emmerde._ répondit-elle avec désinvolture.

— … mais… qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Funny… » sourit-il malgré lui.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il laissa tomber, profitant de l'accalmie, posant sa tête contre celle d'Oka.

Shin perdit pied ; son œil droit se révulsa alors qu'il perdait connaissance, rompant le contact avec Chojo ; les deux garçons devinrent comme des poupées de chiffon, Chojo s'échouant sur le tapis tandis que Shin s'affaissait dans les bras d'Inkyu.  
Epuisés, perturbés par cette discontinuité, les autres occultistes semblèrent perdre leur équilibre, quittant le regard de leur partenaire, oscillant un peu et finissant allongés sur le côté.

Sakyu ne pouvait pas se diviser en cinq. Inquiète pour tout le monde, elle voulait néanmoins apporter son aide mais Inkyu le lui interdit :

« Non, surtout pas.

– Mais bon sang !…

– Garde tes pouvoirs pour le portail. » coupa-t-il.

Sakyu resta sans voix. Elle avait du mal à reconnaître son amant… il avait toujours ce regard indifférent, presque contrarié. Et pourtant, elle le vit ajuster sa prise sur Shin, évanoui dos à lui, et commença à chuchoter des choses dans son oreille, dans une langue que Funny ne comprenait pas.

Sakyu si. Et voir Inkyu, son Eternel, en train de faire sa part pour aider Shin à se remettre de cette épreuve, c'était tellement nouveau qu'elle dû rester au moins dix secondes à le regarder faire.

Il avait toujours eu autant d'intérêt pour les humains qu'eux n'en avaient pour les animaux d'élevage et les nuisibles.

Mais Inkyu était pourtant en train de prendre soin d'un être humain.  
Sakyu le contempla encore un moment avant de se résoudre à venir près du Ouijaphone.

« Oka, Sora ? Vos amis vont… vont bien, enfin… presque bien, mais ils sont épuisés.

— _Pourquoi ?_ s'inquiétait Oka.

— Comment crois-tu qu'Alrune ai pu te relâcher dans un moment pareil ? soupira-t-elle.

— …

— Ils se regardaient droit dans leur œil maudit, ils scandaient le renversement de son nom en chœur, t'aurais pu éviter de traîner juste devant ton ennemie ! Ça leur a pas facilité la tâche !

— _J__e suis désolée… _se lamenta Oka d'une petite voix, ayant compris avant même que Sakyu ne donne les détails.

— … Alrune doit être furieuse, non ?

— _Hm__mm__…_ fit Sora, l'air faussement décontracté : _je dirais, vu les insultes qu'elle h__urle__ en nous cherchant, qu'elle est plutôt bien, __bien __furax, ouais._

— Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

— _Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?_ soupira Oka. _On peut pas courir, elle va bien plus vite que nous, et elle résiste à tout__es les attaques__…_

— _Au fait, Sakyu ? T'aurais pu me dire que les succubes ne brûlent pas ! Ça m'aurait évité de servir de balle de base-ball ! _Dit Sora sans méchanceté.

— Ah ! elle rit, gênée. Comment j'étais censée savoir que t'allais te transformer en lance-flamme, aussi ?

— _Pas faux._»

Ils restèrent silencieux, pensifs, dépités, et fatigués.

« _Les gars…_ lâcha Sora d'une voix pâteuse :_ si jamais on s'en sort, promettez-moi que vous viendrez sur la colline, là où on a tourné la vidéo de promotion du club… Promettez-moi que vous viendrez et qu'on fera un_ énorme _barbecue._ »

Sakyu n'osa pas lui dire que dans leur état, la plupart des occultistes ne l'entendaient pas. C'était tout juste si Kokuma se réveillait. Pendant ce temps, la FunGirl n'avait cessé de réfléchir. Et elle voyait une issue se dessiner, à mesure qu'elle prenait sa décision.

« _Mec__, je peux te parler une minute ? __J__'ai pas besoin d'en parler à tout le monde. J'ai envie de dire certaines choses. À "Maxime"._ »

Sora ne répondit rien, attentif, du moins autant que possible avec la fatigue. Il attendit simplement qu'elle reprenne.

« _Il faut que je t'avoue, je crois que t'a__s__ pas bien compris certaines choses. J'aurais pu te laisser mourir des dizaines de fois si j'avais trouvé ça drôle. J'aurais pu laisser des tas d'horreurs vous arriver, juste pour voir. Mais j'avais peur que si vous mouriez, je perdrais tout contact avec les créatures surnaturelles __et toute trace d'événements paranormaux__. Et __j'avais__ besoin de ça parce que __c'est__… c'est tellement dingue, des démons ! Un monde parallèle !_ »

Sora était assez mitigé sur la façon de parler d'eux et de les laisser mourir, mais sur la fin, il était d'accord. Lui aussi avait eu un choc en considérant peu à peu l'existence du démonisme.

…et pendant ce temps, lui et Oka grimaçaient en entendant Alrune hurler des insanités à leur encontre, en les cherchant avec rage dans le paysage qu'elle était prête à retourner pour les capturer. Il commencèrent à se serrer l'un contre l'autre, Oka semblait réfléchir encore à un moyen de les tirer de là.

« _Donc je me suis mise en tête de vous garder en vie. Parce que je voulais que vous découvriez des choses, pour que je puisse moi aussi les découvrir. Et c'était tellement bien…_

_Je sais que tu ne crois pas vraiment à cette histoire où je me suis déchirée dans l'espace-temps. Pourtant c'est le cœur du problème. Toi, quoi que tu penses, __quoi __que tu fasses ; tant que ton corps est là, tu existes. Je n'ai pas de corps, M__axime__, je n'ai pas de p__u__tain de support physique, "Je pense donc je suis" n'a jamais été aussi vrai que pour moi. Si j'en venais à arrêter de penser, si j'essayais de dormir, il y a de grandes chances que je ne m'en réveille jamais. …__Ou alors avec encore moins de morceaux__._ »

Est-ce que ce n'était pas la plus longue conversation qu'il ait eu avec elle ?… L'entendre soudain s'épancher en n'expliquant pas pourquoi lui donnait la boule au ventre.  
Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle faisait ses adieux à sa manière ? Le renvoyant au fait qu'ils n'en avaient plus pour très longtemps ?

« _Et avoir enfin quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher, un sujet pareil qui me passionnait, ça m'a aidée à me remettre l'esprit en place. M'__être fait__ déchiqueter l'esprit, ça ravage tout. Tes souvenirs, ta raison, ta conscience-même… __alors le __fait de pouvoir __enfin __m'ancrer dans quelque chose, même si c'était votre histoire, ça m'a fait aller mieux. Me sentir plus forte. Plus stable. Plus réelle._

_Plus puissante, aussi, je pense._

_En clair, être forcée de me concentrer, d'être méthodique comme j'ai dû l'être, faire ces recherches, vous surveiller, vous alerter… le fait de devoir travailler avec vous m'a forcée à me prendre à nouveau pour un être humain. Ce que je suis par essence. Par origine. C'est comme si… comme si je redevenais moi._

_Même des souvenirs ont fini par revenir ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est, de retrouver un peu de sens dans ton existence, de savoir où tu vas, d'avoir l'impression d'avoir un peu de contrôle. Mon cas est hors-norme, mais je peux te garantir que te sentir sain d'esprit est un plaisir immense._

_Le problème que j'ai maintenant… comment dire ?_ »

Sora avait vraiment la boule au ventre et ce n'était plus forcément dû aux horreurs que leur promettait Alrune. Il lui semblait que ça venait de l'atmosphère-même des Limbes…

« _…c'est vraiment la douille, M__axime__. Parce que j'avais beau être tarée, et même maintenant, j'ai beau être ce que je suis : fière, orgueilleuse… j'ai quand même envie de te renvoyer l'ascenseur._

— De quoi tu parles Funny ? s'inquiéta-t-il et effrayant Oka par la même occasion.

— _Je te parles du soir où je t'ai parlé, pour la première fois, dans ta chambre. Le soir où la petite Oka s'est faite enlever. C'est là où tout a commencé. C'est arbitraire, je pourrais remercier Oka, ou Sakyu, par exemple, mais je m'en fous. C'est avec toi que ça a commencé, et je t'ai suivi absolument partout ces derniers jours. Partout où tu allais, j'étais là, j'avais un œil sur toit. C'est avec toi que j'ai le plus parlé. Donc c'est à toi que j'ai envie de dire au revoir_. »

Il sentit comme une pierre dans son estomac, ajoutant à l'angoisse qu'il avait déjà et qui ne tarirait pas tant qu'il n'en aurait pas trouvé l'origine. Car les cris d'Alrune et cette atmosphère indécelable, ce danger étrange qu'il ressentait étaient bien deux choses différentes, Alrune étant devenu, étonnamment, un problème secondaire.  
Tout ça et la certitude que Funny ne lui disait pas tout.

« Tu… tu t'en vas ? » dit-il doucement, mais moyennement surpris : en l'état, ils étaient condamnés, Oka et lui ne représentaient sans doute plus grand-chose à ses yeux, n'est-ce pas ?…

« _J'aimerais te dire que non, mais je pense que je n'en reviendrai pas._

— Mais qu'est-ce que t'essaye de me dire putain ?! » s'exclama-t-il au risque de se faire repérer par Alrune, mais Oka ne lui en tint pas rigueur, sans doute qu'elle avait compris à qui il parlait, et puis à cause du bruit qui les couvrait – attends quoi ?

Il leva la tête et remarqua enfin à quel point le ciel s'était assombri. Il était encore plus terne qu'avant ! Les nuages denses et aux allures de mer déchiquetée étaient éclairés par quelques coups de tonnerre grondant. _Ce _bruit, c'était ça qu'il entendait sans y prêter attention depuis tout à l'heure. Mais depuis combien de temps les Limbes avaient-elles commencé à s'assombrir ? _Et Pourquoi ?!_

« _Je vais dépenser énormément d'énergie pour vous filer un coup de main, à toi et Oka. Je ne p__eut pas me permettre __d'échouer, __pas après une histoire pareille__. Mais quand ce sera terminé, je vais sans __aucun__ doute m'évanouir. Et dans mon cas, ça veut sûrement dire que je ne réapparaîtrait pas._ »

D'un coup, l'inquiétude qu'il lui vouait dépassait toutes les autres.

« Funny quoi que tu fasses arrête ça_ tout de suite !_ On peut encore s'en tirer !…

— _Trop tard, je suis déjà dans les Limbes._ »

Il en eut le souffle coupé, les mots échouant à se former dans ses pensées.

_Dans… dans les Limbes ? Mais…  
__Comment ?!_

«_ Je vais m'occuper d'Alrune moi-même. __V__ous n'y arriverez __j__amais. Votre seule chance était de l__ui échapper en sortant __des Limbes. __Enfin, c'est pas grave. __C'était déjà très drôle de voir toutes ces choses avec vous tous._ »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. La situation échappait à son contrôle.

« _Au fait, quand ça arrivera, ne te retourne pas. __Ne regardez pas.__ Attendez que ce soit fini._

— …

— _Dis, Maxime… je peux toujours t'appeler Maxime ?_ sembla-t-elle sourire.

— … oui ?

— _Merci pour la ballade._ »

Le son se coupa. Elle avait tout simplement quitté l'appel qui reliait les Limbes au club. Et apparemment :

« Qu'est-ce que… **Q****u'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!** »

Alrune avait enfin la même sensation étrange que lui. Et ce sentiment ne lui plaisait pas non plus.


	12. Vendredi

Et voilà ! On arrive enfin à la fin de l'histoire ! Grâce à toi Chara d'ailleurs xp espérons qu'un jour j'arrive au bout des illustrations, tout ça... je pourrais la lancer sur wattpad et enfin voir ce qu'elle vaut, lâchée dehors !

Bonne dernière lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Vendredi**

* * *

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?!_ »

Tout le groupe en avait après lui, cherchant à savoir ce que la FunGirl avait pu lui raconter. Il commençait à sentir d'où, de quelle direction venait son angoisse et voulu se retourner, regarder par dessus leur cachette. Mais elle le lui avait déconseillé, non ?

« Sora ! »

Il entendait Oka mais ne la regardait pas, réfléchissant. Avant de se décider pour de bon.

« Surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, ne regarde pas, commanda-t-il.

— Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

— Je vais jeter un œil.

— Quoi ?!

— Si ça tourne mal, tire-moi par terre ou fuis.

— Sora !… »

Il la regarda dans les yeux si sévèrement qu'elle préféra ne pas poser de question, même si elle-même commençait à partager la même peur. D'autant qu'il lui donna le SaiKom. Sora ne voulait surtout pas que ce qu'il puisse voir, soit aussi vu par tout le club à cause de la caméra. Et pourquoi Alrune avait cessé les injures à leur encontre, proférant des menaces envers une entité pour l'heure invisible ? Sora pivota, se mettant accroupi pour regarder derrière eux, se levant doucement pendant qu'Alrune paniquait : « **Si je te trouve espèce de glaire, je t'arrache les yeux et je te les…** »

Sora ne l'écoutait plus. Il voyait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas du tout invisible. C'était juste loin. Ça se rapprochait, et vite. Ça allait droit sur Alrune. Son estomac se retourna.

Ce n'était pas laid, pas gore. _L'image_ elle-même n'était pas plus extraordinaire que ce que le cerveau humain pouvait inventer.

Dans les fait, à cette distance, il voyait une jeune fille aux tons gris : tant pour la peau que pour son uniforme d'étudiante les bras écartés, les jambes tendues et serrées tel une crucifiée sans sa croix, lévitant au dessus du sol et approchant de sa cible dans cette position atrocement figée. La cible étant Alrune. Qui ne regardait pas dans la bonne direction.

Le problème n'était pas _l'image_, mais le _concept_. Terrible. Insupportable. Parce que irréel. Impossible. _Impossible_

L'image aurait été gênante dans un film, terrifiante dans la réalité, mais il y avait pire. Pire qu'un cauchemar. Pire qu'une hallucination. Pire qu'un sort. Pire qu'un démon. Son cerveau, son esprit ou autre chose, _**savait**_ que ce qu'il avait sentit approcher, que ce qu'il voyait maintenant arriver, était un bug. Une effraction des lois de l'existence. Et son esprit ne pouvait l'endurer.

Oka voyait les yeux de Sora s'écarquiller, ses iris pâlir et ses veines commencer à noircir autour de ses yeux : Elle n'attendit pas pour l'attraper et l'asseoir de force. Ses yeux reprirent rapidement leurs couleurs mais il tremblait si fort que c'en était presque des spasmes. Elle commença à croire qu'elle l'avait perdu, qu'il était brisé de l'intérieur mais peu à peu ce genre de pensées n'eut plus de place :

Elle entendit d'abord le hurlement déchirant d'Alrune, un hurlement à lui glacer le sang, un cri effroyable qui la fit frissonner autant sinon plus comparé à toutes les frayeurs qu'elle s'était faites ces derniers jours.  
Un hurlement plus terrifiant que tout ce qu'Alrune avait pu faire.  
Un hurlement de terreur.

Puis plus aucun son : juste des éléments que ses oreilles captaient, sans qu'on puisse parler de bruit, des éléments qui distillaient de la folie directement dans le cerveau. Dans le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait, elle prit les mains de Sora pour lui couvrir les oreilles avant qu'elle fasse de même pour elle-même, cherchant à ne pas laisser son esprit s'éparpiller, cherchant à repousser loin de son âme cette terreur qui tenait de la folie furieuse.

Dans le club, les occultistes et les démons étaient figés, tétanisés. Ce qu'ils entendaient depuis le Ouijaphone ne laissait pas beaucoup à interprétation. La communication était brouillée, ils avaient peur que l'appel coupe à tout moment. Les interférences étaient parfois extrêmement bruyantes, presque cinglantes, même pour eux. L'image ne donnait rien d'informateur, l'écran affichait des suites de… couleurs, de pans de pixels clignotants sur des tons unis, ou brouillés, ou…. il donnait l'impression d'être cassé. Ils commencèrent réellement à paniquer en entendant Oka et Sora, qui semblaient devoir lutter juste pour respirer, et qui donnaient l'impression d'être en train de vivre la pire abomination de toute leur vie.

Pourtant ça ne ressemblait pas à Alrune. Alrune les aurait laissés crier, supplier, elle se serait vantée, elle aurait laissé les occultistes regarder la moindre de ses tortures. Alrune aurait susurré des choses horribles pendant qu'elle les aurait massacrés petit bout par petit bout.

Certains se donnèrent la main, Kokuma prit Supana dans ses bras, et ils attendirent.

Et peu à peu, les interférences s'espacèrent, laissant du blanc entre elles, une absence de sons inquiétante, une absence de sons qui ne correspondait pas au silence qu'aurait pu rendre un téléphone : il manquait le bruit de fond.

Ce qu'ils redoutaient arriva. La communication coupa.

**··· ··· **✪** ··· ···**

Tout était calme.

Sora et Oka rouvrirent les yeux, écoutèrent le silence… depuis combien de temps tout s'était-il arrêté, depuis combien de temps étaient-ils restés prostrés ainsi à reprendre leurs esprits ? Peut-être même reprendre connaissance ?…

Il se regardèrent un bon moment, comme pour se rassurer, puis, débarrassés de l'angoisse qu'on leur avait imposée de force tout à l'heure, la curiosité l'emportant sur la prudence, ils se retournèrent doucement et se redressèrent pour voir au dessus de leur cachette.

Plus rien. Les Limbes étaient redevenues désertes. Grises. Pâles. Aucune trace de vie, nulle part. Comme si rien de ce dont ils pouvaient se souvenir n'avait existé.

Sora vit quelque chose du coin de l'œil : la main tendue d'Oka lui rendant le SaiKom, la petite diode éteinte. Il le mit à son oreille et voulu appuyer sur le bouton d'allumage, mais elle l'en empêcha :

« There is no FunGirl now, isn'it ?

— … hein ? »

C'était déjà assez difficile pour eux d'être parfaitement éveillés, alors pourquoi elle lui parlait en anglais ?  
Elle se posa devant lui et chercha ses mots un moment, fatiguée. Elle avait les cheveux et les vêtements pleins de cendres, se dit-il. A bien y penser, il ne devait pas être mieux non plus… ses mains et ses manches pouvaient déjà en témoigner.

« Saiko Corp. » dit-elle en attendant de voir si il suivait. Il finit par hocher la tête. Elle pointa le SaiKom : « They listen to you. »

Il regarda son SaiKom. Il se répéta la phrase d'Oka malgré la purée de pois qu'était son esprit. Il fronça les sourcils pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Saiko l'écoutait ? Le SaiKom… oui il y avait un micro, pour écouter et traduire…

Au moment où elle allait ajouter quelque chose, en voyant à quel point il semblait lutter, il ferma les yeux et grommela un juron. Funny. Oui. Elle n'était plus là. Désormais plus personne ne protégeait leurs conversations. Ils ne pouvaient plus parler de Limbes et de démons librement. Dépité, il rangea le SaiKom dans sa poche et ils s'aidèrent à se remettre bien debout, sur leurs jambes un peu tremblantes. Il regarda du côté où s'était tenue Alrune :

« Bon… en fait, j'ai, euh… I really don't want to go there. » dit-il avec un accent à couper au couteau.

Sa propre désinvolture le fit sourire et amusa aussi Oka, avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle songeait tout à fait l'inverse : elle gravit le relief et alla voir, sans se presser.

« Oh sérieusement… »

Il l'accompagna, mais il n'y avait rien. Rien. À tel point que c'en était presque inquiétant. C'était si vide. Si désert. Aucune trace.

« Oh, mon sac… »

Sora l'avait perdu lorsqu'Alrune les avait envoyé valdinguer. Il y retrouva toutes les affaires que le club lui avait confié. Heureusement, elles n'avaient rien. Enfin, sauf le poignard de rituel qui s'était détruit contre Alrune…

« On… on devrait rentrer. » proposa-t-il avant de secouer la tête et corriger : « We should go. »

Il attendit qu'Oka ait fini de scruter l'horizon, puis elle se décida à le rejoindre, sans un mot.  
C'était tellement bizarre…

Sans y réfléchir, ils se donnèrent la main pour marcher. Ainsi, chaque fois que l'un trébuchait à cause du sol traître et de leurs jambes fatiguées, l'autre le rattrapait aussitôt, même s'il n'y avait pas de chute.

Et ça les faisait rire. Et ça les détendait.

Ils étaient vivants. Ils avaient survécu.  
Ils avaient gagné.

··· ··· ✪** ··· ···**

« Oh vous me faites chier. »

Et sans demander leur avis aux autres, Inkyu fit appeler Sora par le Ouijaphone. Les autres crièrent un peu, encore sous le choc de ce qui était – ou n'était pas – arrivé à Sora et Oka, quand finalement :

« _Ah ben quand même !_ s'écriait Sora purement en français. _Non mais ça fait VINGT FOIS qu'on essaye de vous__appeler__!_ »

Et les autres réalisèrent enfin que sans la FunGirl, le ouijaphone ne semblait marcher que dans un sens. En clair : Sora et Oka ne pouvaient contacter personne, ils pouvaient seulement décrocher. Si les autres avaient rappelé dès le début, Sora et Oka n'auraient pas perdu tout ce temps à les attendre.

La suite fut simple : Sakyu concentra son énergie une dernière fois pour ouvrir un portail et Sora et Oka se faufilèrent par la petite ouverture, pour être accueillis dans les bras des occultistes, ceux-ci pouvant enfin rester à côté des Limbes sans hurler de douleur, leur malédiction s'étant dissipée avec la disparition d'Alrune. Ils s'étaient tous débarrassés de leurs divers cache-œil avec soulagement.  
Ils avaient aussi meilleure mine…

Inkyu félicita aussi Sora d'une bonne tape dans le dos d'avoir carbonisé le démon-araignée, mais les bleus qu'Alrune lui avaient fait n'aimèrent pas du tout cette démonstration d'approbation l'accolade d'Inkyu avait failli mettre le pauvre Sora en Position Latérale de Sieste pour le reste de la soirée.

Inkyu trouvait en revanche fort déplaisant que sa propre malédiction n'ai pas pris fin dans le même temps. Mais depuis qu'il avait réussi le tour de force de convoquer un athamé, il s'était fait une raison : il n'attendrait pas que la malédiction prenne fin : il réapprendrait à se servir de ses pouvoirs jusqu'à redevenir qui il était et briserait cette malédiction de l'intérieur. Il retrouverait son ancien corps de lui-même. De toute façon la malédiction allait forcément s'affaiblir avec le temps…

Ils refusèrent de se séparer pour la nuit, prétextant au téléphone à leurs parents qu'ils dormaient tous chez quelqu'un d'autre et passèrent la nuit dans l'école, s'offrant une sorte de copieux dîner grâce aux distributeurs et bringuèrent toute la nuit. Malgré l'état de fatigue de tout le monde. Sora ne se sentit pas mis à l'écart de ne pas parler japonais : lui et Shin étaient à ramasser à la petite cuillère et n'étaient donc pas très alertes sur ce qu'il se passait. Sauf pour la nourriture : là, Sora était tout à fait conscient.

Puis le lendemain, ils filèrent aux douches pour se laver mais alors qu'ils allaient se rendre en cours, une chose les frappa.

C'était _ce_ vendredi. Ils n'avaient pas cours.

C'était la Fête de L'école.

··· ··· ✪** ··· ···**

Ce fut une journée assez bizarre.  
Le jour de la Fête de L'école, tous les clubs étaient ouverts pour proposer des ateliers pour amuser la galerie ou faire des démonstrations comme le club d'arts martiaux. Le club occulte afficha quant à lui une fermeture exceptionnelle bien sentie et ils refusèrent de se séparer de toute la journée.

D'abord, Sora s'arrêta au club de musique, sentant une touche avec le karaoké. Mais Musume passant par là, elle eut la divine idée de railler tout le groupe en passant. Shin fut pris alors d'une réaction très bizarre : il _prit un_ _micro_.

Il s'avéra que, débarrassé de tout le stress de ces derniers jours, et par ailleurs du poids de l'essence qu'il avait porté depuis la naissance : il n'en avait plus rien à cirer et pouvait bien chanter à pleins poumons.  
Et il n'était pas le seul. De là, tous les membres voulurent faire de cette journée une journée de dingue, où le regard des autres n'était qu'un foutu détail.

Et il fallait reconnaître que le regard des autres ne fut pas complètement désapprobateur.

Bon. Sauf au club de théâtre, où ils furent désastreux. Mais ils avaient rit. Beaucoup.  
Ce n'était peut-être d'ailleurs pas étranger à la raison du désastre.

Par contre ils devinrent dingues avec le club-non-officiel-de-gaming qui proposait une version revisitée de chasse au trésor, façon pokémon-go, où ils acceptèrent de se séparer pour faire des groupes et courir dans toute l'école comme des dératés. Les adeptes du club de gaming furent très heureux d'avoir des invités aussi enthousiastes qu'eux, voire même beaucoup plus.

Ils furent très appréciés au club de cuisine : leur entrain en faisait une aide précieuse, et bien sûr ils mangèrent à s'en faire exploser le ventre.

Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de mettre une ambiance terrible pour la bataille d'eau du club de sport.

Pour les enfants timorés qu'ils avaient toujours été, les membres du club occulte avaient passé la meilleure journée de toute leur existence.

… à noter par ailleurs : Inkyu vit l'intérêt des garçons augmenter à son égard à cause de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux.  
Ce qui ne le mit pas forcément de mauvaise humeur.

**··· ··· **✪** ··· ···**

Samedi.

Pâteux comme jamais, Sora fini par regarder l'heure, ce qui le réveilla violemment.

« Merde ! »

Il sauta hors du lit pour atterrir dans ses vêtements.

« Merde-merde-merde-merde… » récitait-il alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires en toute hâte. Il ne s'arrêta qu'un instant pour regarder son ordinateur éteint, avec un petit pincement au cœur. Toujours rien…  
Elle ne reviendrait pas.

Maxime se secoua et termina de se préparer pour partir. Il couru dehors et prit un raccourci. Il manqua de bousculer quelqu'un qui déambulait là. « Oh, pardon !… » Pour réaliser qu'il était maintenant cerné par une bande de voyous.

« Ah… ouais… … y'a pas de caméras, c'est ça ? »

Ils secouèrent la tête, déjà vivement intéressés par son oreillette, en plus de son portefeuille.

« Bon ! » dit-il en retirant celle-ci et l'éteignant immédiatement. « Donc, vous êtes foutus. »

Sora claqua des doigts et prit entièrement feu. Les voyous prirent la fuite tandis qu'il s'éteignait, indemne, et retenait un fou-rire avant de rejoindre la gare. Dieu que c'était cool, et trop pratique !

Après le train, il arriva dans un immense parc, qu'il traversa, jusqu'à sortir des bois pour atteindre une colline où ses amis l'attendaient. Il cria soudain :

« NON ! Surtout pas ! »

Shin suspendit son geste. Hors d'haleine, Sora arriva jusqu'au barbecue et l'alluma lui-même par pyrokinésie. Shin roula des yeux et rangea ses allumettes, mais il souriait quand même.

« C'est dingue… fit Sakyu après les explications d'Oka : j'aurais juré que Funny, c'était info-chan…

– Sauf qu'info-chan est humaine, à priori. Et elle était toujours dans sa salle pendant la fête de l'école.

— J'y crois pas ! » s'écria Supana.

Ils la virent fixer Oka en se cachant l'œil gauche. Dubitatifs, ils firent tous la même chose.

« Bah j'vois rien… » répondit Sora, qui n'avait pas compris puisqu'ils s'obstinaient à parler japonais mais les avaient vu se couvrir un œil et avait donc fait la même chose. Les autres du club se tournèrent vers lui et eurent un autre hoquet de surprise.

Shin eut l'idée de prendre Oka et Sora en photo en les regardant avec son œil droit, et le téléphone réussi à capter ce qu'ils voyaient tous. Il le montra à Oka et Sora.

Sur la photo, on discernait des éléments transparent, évanescents, qui ressemblaient à… des bras, sortant du sol, et des feux-follets.

Il semblait que l'œil droit des occultistes avait gardé un reliquat de leur malédiction il était apparemment devenu plus ou moins sensible au surnaturel.

« Wow. »

Puis Sakyu leur rappela tout bonnement qu'ils avaient des brochettes sur le feu, alors ils passèrent à autre chose. Enfin, tout en s'amusant à regarder leurs deux tourtereaux d'un seul œil. C'était une journée splendide. Sora fut seulement interrompu par un appel.

« Oh… C'est Saiko…

— What do they want ? articula Shin, qui s'était penché par dessus son épaule pour reconnaître l'appelant.

— Hm… je pense qu'ils – arh – they… I put the SaiKom off when I come here, I think they want to know if it is okay, dit-il, toujours avec son accent à couper au couteau mais qui passait bien en conversation.

— So… No problem ? s'enquit Shin, pour être sûr.

— Ouais, t'inquiète. Je reviens…

— I keep you some meat !

— Thank you ! » remercia Sora en le voyant lui mettre des brochettes de côté tandis qu'il s'éloignait, pour que les employés de Saiko Corp n'entendent personne parler de choses occultes.

« Allo, bonjour ?

— _Bonjour Maxime !_

— Bonjour Claire ! reconnu-t-il sa référente franco-japonaise.

— _Ça__va ?_

— Oui-oui, au poil !

— _Bon très bien ! Je t'appelle parce qu'on a reçu une alerte d'activité pour le SaiKom, tu es sorti avec, et il s'est éteint en cours de route. Est-ce qu'il est en panne ?_

— Non, non c'est moi, je l'ai éteint.

— _Tu es chez toi ?_

— Non, je suis dehors avec des amis de l'école, on parle anglais, pour changer un peu. J'essaye de… bah de faire des efforts ! rit-il nerveusement.

— _Oh, je vois ! _répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. _D'accord, désolée du dérangement ! Sinon je voulais m'assurer dans la foulée – ne t'inquiète pas après je te laisse – on doit faire le point sur les modalités de fin de séjour. Tu sais que le contrat va bientôt se terminer…_

— Oui… opina-t-il à regret.

— _De notre côté, on a reçu beaucoup de conversations, on est très satisfaits – c'est pour ça d'ailleurs si tu veux faire une pause sur le SaiKom il n'y a aucun souci, tu nous as largement donné de quoi faire._

— Ah bon ?!

— _Tu es plus sociable que tu l'imagines !_ sourit-elle (Claire était un ange avec lui) _Donc est-ce qu'on pourra prendre une demie-heure ce soir pour faire le bilan ?_

— Oui-oui, bien sûr…

— _Est-ce que tu voudras qu'on adapte un peu la fin de ton contrat ? Vu que tu as rempli toutes tes charges, par exemple, tu n'est plus obligé d'assister aux cours, je sais que c'est assez intense__et ce sera pour toi l'occasion de faire du tourisme…_

— Non, non, surtout pas ! Je vais faire tous les jours d'école qu'il reste. Si… c'est pas un souci ?

— _Non, pas du tout, aucun problème ! Tu peux finir toutes__tes journées d'école__à Akademi High. Mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas visiter un peu Tokyo ?… vraiment, tous tes frais sont pris en charge, tu peux prendre n'importe quels transports en commun ou n'importe quel taxi,__et – je devrais pas dire ça, mais tu peux acheter des souvenirs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_ »

Il rit, il voyait très bien où elle voulait en venir. Les goodies les plus hors de prix étaient à sa portée.

« C'est gentil, peut-être que j'irai demain, si j'ai le temps. Mais je veux surtout pas rater l'école.

— _D'accord, d'accord. Elle est chouette, alors, finalement ?_

— Elle est géniale.

— _Tu t'es fait beaucoup d'amis ?_ »

Il se tourna vers le petit groupe. Enjoués. Enthousiastes. Souriants. Comme s'ils goûtaient pour la première fois à une toute nouvelle liberté. Ils se traînaient encore des cernes à cause du manque de sommeil cumulé sur toute la semaine, mais au fond ils pétaient la forme. Et ils avaient envie de s'amuser.  
Et Sakyu. Elle avait tellement d'affection dans le regard qu'on aurait cru qu'elle avait adopté chacun d'entre eux.  
Et Inkyu. Inkyu les tolérait enfin dans son espace vital, considérant finalement les occultistes comme des amis à lui, ou même comme des humains à part. Participant librement à la conversation, lâchant les pires vannes et volant les brochettes des autres.

Et Oka.  
Oka était tellement heureuse.

« Plein, dit-il seulement à Claire en les regardant.

— _C'est super ! Vous resterez en contact, alors ?_

— Ce sera jamais pareil…

— _Oh, haut les cœurs !_

— Non mais vraiment, il s'est passé tellement de trucs, on dirait pas comme ça… hésita-t-il puisque les événements devaient rester secret. Mais honnêtement, le seul truc qui me fait vraiment envie, c'est de rester encore plus longtemps.

— … _Tu veux rester au Japon ?_

—_\- _… ouais. J'avais pas idée que ça passerait aussi vite.

— _Et tu voudrais rester combien de temps ?_ »

Sora demeura interdit quelques secondes.

«_ Allô ? Sora ?_

— … oui ?

— _Tu veux qu'on prolonge ton contrat ? »_


End file.
